


Моя сладкая любовь [Sugar Baby Love]

by Katherine93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Action/Adventure, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger family, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Intersex Bucky Barnes, Learning to Parent, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nannies, Neighbors, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Nursing, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Spy Stuff, Squirting Orgasm, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Surprise Baby, Temporary Break Up, Top Steve Rogers, Undercover Missions, X-Men Cameos
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: В квартире этажом выше живет чертовски сексуальный омега, и Стив был бы не прочь познакомиться с ним поближе, но не то, что бы он был таким уж опытным в этих делах.  Однако после инцидента, произошедшего с Баки, из-за которого ему пришлось прятаться от копов, Стив позволяет ему пожить у себя и вскоре понимает, что жить с соседом по квартире довольно-таки интересно. И Стив из кожи вон лезет, чтобы стать идеальным соседом и не дать своей влюбленности в Баки все испортить. И это правильно, правда? Но, кажется, Баки уже давно бежит от своего прошлого и, похоже, не собирается задерживаться у Стива надолго. Он сбегает и разбивает тем самым Стиву сердце. Стив же, пытаясь прийти в себя, посвящает все свое время миссиям со Мстителями, пытаясь создать семью из своих новых друзей. И как только ему удается наладить свою жизнь, в нее вновь врывается Баки, да еще и с неожиданным сюрпризом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	1. Глава первая, в которой Стив встречает своего сексуального соседа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar Baby Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102519) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> Примечания автора:  
> История не совсем соответствует временным характеристикам Вселенной Марвел, и происходит после битвы за Нью-Йорк (когда Мстители наконец объединились). Второго фильма по Первому Мстителю не касается, потому что здесь не будет никакого Зимнего солдата.  
> ~  
> Название взято из песни The Rubettes.  
> ~  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Спасибо roe87 за возможность перевести эту замечательную историю)  
> Не забывайте проходить по ссылке на оригинал и ставить kudos) Автору будет приятно!)

**Глава первая, в которой Стив встречает своего сексуального соседа**

Впервые Стив встречает омегу в полночь, на пожарной лестнице. Столкнувшись, они слегка пугают друг друга: Стив в форме Капитана Америка спешил к мотоциклу, чтобы отправится на миссию, а омега, одетый во все черное, поднимался по пожарной лестнице. Его окутывал настолько сильный запах секса и феромонов, что Стив застыл на месте скорее из-за него, чем от неожиданного появления этого парня.

С тех пор, как его достали изо льда, Стив еще не встречался с парнем-омегой, тем более с таким привлекательным: темные, слегка вьющиеся до плеч волосы, яркие голубые глаза, розовые пухлые губы, приоткрытые в удивлении. Он был невероятно красив и чудесно пах.

Стив стоял в нерешительности, не зная, что сказать. Ведь никто из соседей не знал, что в их доме проживает Капитан Америка.

Омега вдруг выбросил вперед руку с ножом.

— Эй-эй! — поспешил Стив, подняв руки, пытаясь успокоить парня, — пожалуйста, опусти нож, я не причиню тебе вреда, я просто спускался по лестнице…

— Да, и именно по моей пожарной лестнице? — усмехнулся омега.

От хрипотцы в его голосе у Стива по спине невольно пробежали мурашки.

— Эм, ну да, потому что я живу здесь, — признался Стив, — и я правда спешу.

— Ты живешь здесь? — с сомнением переспросил омега, все еще направляя на него нож.

— Я — Стив, — представился он, слегка помахав ладонью, — Стив Роджерс. Я живу в квартире 4Б, и я очень рад знакомству, правда, но мне действительно пора, поэтому, если ты не возражаешь…

Нахмурившись, парень тщательно осмотрел Стива, и, похоже, увидел щит, висящий за его спиной, также как и его форму, судя по тому, как его глаза внезапно распахнулись в удивлении.

— О, вот черт, ты же… — произнес он пораженно, быстро спрятав нож обратно в карман куртки, — извини, я не знал и … Я из квартиры 5Б.

— Которая как раз надо мной, — улыбнулся в ответ Стив. Это объясняло, почему ему показалось, что он уже где-то слышал запах омеги все эти три недели.

— Ты только что переехал, да?

— Ага, — произнес омега, выпрямившись, и Стив тут же оценил, как парень был высок и прекрасно сложен. Стив, должно быть, был не намного выше него, да и в комплекции омега ему не уступал, его уж точно нельзя было назвать хрупким.

— Я — Баки, — пробормотал он неуверенно, — я не хотел…эм, пугать тебя, ну и нож был лишним…

— Думаю, мы оба не ожидали увидеть здесь друг друга, — произнес Стив, — Рад с тобой познакомится, Баки. И мне жаль, но я должен идти. Кое-что случилось, поэтому…

— Да, конечно, не буду тебя задерживать, — ответил Баки, отступив, и прижавшись спиной к стене дома, дал Стиву пройти.

И да, Стив с легкостью мог бы спрыгнуть с высоты двух этажей на тот мусорный бак, стоящий прямо под лестницей, но даже Стив не мог устоять и не пройти, плотно прижавшись к этому великолепному омеге.

Осторожно проходя рядом с Баки, Стив почувствовал, что омега слегка напрягся, пытаясь как можно сильнее прижаться к стене, поэтому Стив задержал дыхание, стараясь не вдыхать его запах, и не смущать его еще больше.

Пройдя несколько ступеней вниз, Стив слегка повернулся и помахал Баки:

— Спасибо, хорошего вечера, Баки!

— И тебе, — ответил он, — будь осторожен, хорошо?

Стив помолчал, удивленный искренними нотками заботы в голосе Баки, как будто ему и правда было важно, будет ли Стив в порядке.

Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ:

— Хорошо, — произнес он, спешно спускаясь, но пытаясь ступать как можно тише. Уже спустившись, он взглянул наверх и успел заметить, как в окне квартиры 5Б мелькнула нога Баки, уже полностью забравшегося внутрь.

Было приятно знать, что он познакомился хотя бы с одним из своих соседей, особенно приятно было то, что сосед оказался таким привлекательным.

Одно очко в пользу навыка общительности, подумал Стив про себя, забравшись на мотоцикл, и с оглушительным ревом сорвался с места в сторону главной улицы.

~

В течение следующих пары недель Стив все никак не мог перестать думать о своем соседе, особенно, из-за его запаха, который ощущался по всей его квартире, и это, правда, очень отвлекало.

С тех пор, как Стив получил серум и стал обладателем улучшенного обоняния, он еще не имел возможности пообщаться ни с одним из омег. В военные годы они обычно принимали супрессанты, а все остальные запахи заглушал терпкий мускус альфы, коих в армии было полно.

Аромат же омеги, живущего наверху, аромат Баки, был чертовски сильным, как будто он постоянно был в течке. Либо так, либо у него просто нет проблем с регулярным сексом — настолько сильно он им пропитался. И Стив в полной мере ощутил его, едва выйдя за порог. И это была пытка, ведь с тех пор, как Стив проснулся в 21 веке, у него еще не было секса, а прошло уже пару месяцев, так что да, это точно была пытка, но безумно приятная — ощущать этот соблазнительный аромат каждый чертов день.

Две недели спустя они снова столкнулись друг с другом. Баки проверял почту, когда Стив как раз возвращался с утренней пробежки.

— Эй, привет! — произнес Стив, слишком воодушевленно для простого приветствия, — доброе утро!

Сперва немного опешив, но увидев, что это Стив, Баки заметно расслабился. Развернувшись, он задержался взглядом на теле Стива, и только через несколько секунд добрался до его лица. Стив почувствовал смущение, но в то же время и некоторое довольство.

— Доброе, — наконец ответил Баки, продолжая наблюдать за ним, пока Стив приближался. В утреннем свете Баки казался еще обольстительнее, чем прежде: ростом почти со Стива, гибкое и подтянутое тело не скрывала обтягивающая, в очередной раз, черная футболка и джинсы, на шее накинут легкий шарф, очевидно, чтобы прикрыть феромоновые железы и заглушить свой яркий аромат. На лице выгодно выделялись острые, как бритва, скулы, покрыты легкой щетиной. Стив ни за что не сказал бы это Баки в лицо, он, скорее всего, подумал бы, что Стив клеиться, но он, правда, считал его безумно привлекательным.

Баки смотрел на него задумчиво, и, кажется, догадывался, о чем Стив думает.

Стив не мог придумать ничего лучше и пробормотал:

— Эм, как дела? С переездом не было проблем?

Баки отрицательно помотал головой, ничего больше не добавив, и продолжил рассматривать Стива каким-то непонятным взглядом. Неуверенный, хочет ли Баки вообще продолжать их разговор, Стив кивнул в ответ.

— Ну, эм. Если нужна будет помощь, например, перетащить что-нибудь тяжелое или еще что-нибудь… — он неуклюже указал на себя, — буду рад помочь.

— Перетащить что-нибудь тяжелое? — удивленно произнес Баки.

— Ну,… может какую-то мебель? Или… — Стив почувствовал себя идиотом. Очевидно же, что парень уже перевез все, что ему нужно, и ему не требуется чужая помощь, — Я уверен, что ты и сам можешь со всем справиться, но… в общем, если понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Баки сощурился и взглянул на него так, точно пытаясь разгадать зачем ему это. Через мгновение он улыбнулся Стиву уголком губ и ответил:

— Да, знаю.

— Ага, — повторил Стив, немного успокоившись, — ну, хм, хорошего дня!

— И тебе, Стив.

Стив хотел было добавить что-то еще, поговорить с Баки подольше, но все же заставил себя уйти. Вряд ли омеге нужен рядом такой неуклюжий, говорящий всякую несуразицу альфа, поэтому он поднялся к себе и, наконец, выдохнул, пытаясь не вспоминать, как только что опозорился перед Баки.

Стив принял душ, уселся на диван с планшетом и начал искать информацию о том, как в настоящем обстоят дела с положением омег в обществе и с их правами. В те времена, когда рос Стив, омегам приходилось тяжело, а вот об омегах-мужчинах практически ничего не было известно, по большей части из-за того, что им приходилось скрывать свой статус ото всех, а те, кто отказывался это делать, несли позорное клеймо изгоя до конца своей жизни. Прошерстив множество новостных порталов, не забыв заглянуть на сайты, поддерживающие ЛГБТ-сообщество, Стив узнал, что омеги до сегодняшнего дня продолжают бороться за равные права, и их, наконец, начинают слышать. Среди них также оказалось несколько знаменитостей, рассказавших о своем статусе и принадлежности к интерсексуалам. Об этом термине Стив услышал впервые и сразу же добавил его в список слов, которые нужно запомнить. Он также был приятно удивлен тем, что сейчас люди уже не бояться говорить об омегах, и ему захотелось обсудить с Пеппер, есть ли возможность посодействовать в дополнительных вопросах, связанных с ЛГБТ-сообществом. Сейчас он уже жертвует деньги в различные фонды, что приносит ему огромное удовольствие, но ему хотелось бы делать намного больше. Помогать, освещать многие проблемы и участвовать в их решении — вот, что было важно для него. Ведь если Капитан Америка не способен помочь людям, которые в этом нуждаются, в чем тогда смысл его существования?

Отложив планшет, Стив побрел в кухню, где, открыв холодильник, надолго задержался, рассматривая его содержимое. Ему нравилось разнообразие продуктов и возможность выбора, которое появилось у него в современном мире, но ему было почему-то немного стыдно от того, что у него есть все и в избытке. Перед ним открывался огромный выбор, и от этого было сложнее принять решение, что же ему съесть. Хотя какая разница, ведь он все равно есть в одиночестве.

Стив не виделся с Баки уже несколько дней. Видимо тот наловчился не сталкиваться лишний раз с соседями, незаметно появляясь и также незаметно исчезая. Иногда Стив ловил себя на мысли, что периодически посматривает на его окно, надеясь увидеть, как Баки взбирается по пожарной лестнице себе в квартиру, как таинственная, но чертовски сексуальная тень. К сожалению, его надежды не оправдались. Может Баки начал теперь использовать входную дверь по назначению, или же Стиву просто не посчастливилось столкнуться с ним.

Однажды вечером, когда Стив как раз раздумывал, посмотреть ли ему фильм или же заняться чем-то другим, как сверху раздался какой-то странный стук, и Стив не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы за ним не последовали недовольные голоса и еще больше подобных стуков. Стив тут же понял, что что-то не так. Один из голосов принадлежал Баки, другой — альфе-мужчине. Что бы это не были за звуки, они там явно не танцевальные движения репетировали.

Схватив щит, Стив, одетый в домашнюю футболку, спортивные штаны и кроссовки, выскользнул в окно, выходящее на пожарную лестницу, и быстро взобрался по ступеням. Подойдя к окну Баки, Стив аккуратно заглянул внутрь. Шторы были задернуты почти полностью, но даже если Стив не мог практически ничего рассмотреть, он прекрасно все слышал:

— У меня его нет. — Баки был явно взбешен, но в то же время его голос был наполнен страхом. Через секунду послышался звук удара и его судорожный вздох.

— Хватит врать, чертова шлюха! — Прорычал альфа.

Вздохнув и покрепче ухватив щит, Стив разбил окно и легко запрыгнул внутрь.

— Какого х…

Двигаясь на голос альфы, Стив подобрался и, сделав кувырок, оказался в комнате, оставляя после себя осколки стекла по всему полу. Он бросился в сторону альфы и отшвырнул его щитом, и, несмотря на то, что парень оказался коренастым и жилистым, но даже ему не устоять от удара вибраниумного щита. Упав плашмя на пол, он потерял сознание. Стив подошел к нему и потыкал его ботинком, чтобы убедиться, что тот не встанет, и осмотрел комнату. Баки стоял на коленях, ошарашено смотря на Стива, держась за щеку, где виднелся красный след от удара. Все также глядя на Стива, он указал на ванную, откуда раздался звук смываемой воды в унитазе и приглушенные шаги.

Стив кивнул Баки и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, подошел к двери в ванную. Дверь открылась, и на пороге показался массивный бета, который тут же в замешательстве уставился на тело своего бессознательного друга, лежащего на полу. Не теряя ни минуты, Стив взмахнул щитом, ударив его по голове, но этого парня, похоже, не получится так легко уложить. Прохрипев от боли, он попытался ударить в ответ, но Стив успел уклониться и кулаком засветил бете прямо в глаз. В этот раз он, наконец-то, упал на пол, продолжая молотить кулаками по воздуху, но после второго удара щитом, отключился, как и его дружок.

Стив оглянулся и взглянул на Баки, шепотом спрашивая:

— Здесь еще кто-то есть?

Баки отрицательно махнул головой и осторожно прикоснулся к больной щеке.

Стив приблизился к нему, протягивая руку:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, я в норме, — ответил он, позволив Стиву помочь ему подняться.

Баки пытался не поворачиваться пострадавшей стороной к нему, и Стив внезапно почувствовал, что просто обязан защитить и помочь ему.

— Надо бы приложить лед. — Начал он, — Хочешь, я позвоню в полицию? Что это за парни?

Баки испуганно уставился на него:

— Нет, никаких копов! Меня посадят вместе с ними!

— Почему? — нахмурившись, произнес Стив, — эти парни же ворвались в твою квартиру.

— Я сам их впустил, — в отчаянии ответил Баки, — и… вообще, это длинная история.

Стив спокойно выдохнул, и, как бы ему не хотелось сделать все так, как велит ему чувство долга, он поступился своими принципами и предложил:

— Как на счет того, чтобы переждать все это в моей квартире? Там ты спокойно сможешь решить, что тебе делать дальше. Они еще долго не придут в себя, не волнуйся.

Раздумывая, Баки посмотрел на валяющихся без сознания альфу и бету, и Стив на мгновение подумал, что он откажется.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — удостоверился Баки.

— Да, уверен, — ответил с облегчением Стив, вдохнув запах испуганного омеги. Стараясь не напугать его еще больше, Стив осторожно дотронулся до его плеча, пытаясь выразить свою поддержку.

— Давай, идем. Возьмешь с собой что-нибудь?

— Да, где-то здесь был мой рюкзак… — Баки осмотрел комнату, указав на оказавшийся под диваном рюкзак.

Стив подобрал его и передал Баки. Они друг за другом выбрались на пожарную лестницу через окно, покидая квартиру Баки и двух головорезов, оставшихся лежать там без сознания.

~

— Того невысокого альфу зовут Рамлоу, — начал рассказывать Баки, немного успокоившись. Стив передал ему пачку замороженного горошка, и он приложил ее к покрасневшей щеке, — а бету — Роллинз. Парочка чокнутых ублюдков.

— Да, я уже понял, — Стив пытался говорить спокойным, тихим тоном так же, как и Баки. Он не хотел упустить момента, если эти двое наверху очнуться. Стив присел на диван рядом с Баки, сохраняя между ними достаточно свободного пространства, чтобы не угнетать его еще больше, — что им было нужно?

Стив не хотел давить, но хотелось иметь хоть какое-то представление о том, почему Баки был против вмешательства полиции.

Хотя, похоже, он уже догадывался почему.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, навалившись на спинку дивана, и продолжил:

— Рамлоу — сутенер, и его уж точно не назовешь добряком. Я конечно тоже не подарок, и, может быть, я и прикарманил больше, чем мне причиталось, когда наши пути разошлись… Но. Позже я отдал большую часть денег Мишель, еще одной омеге, которая работала на Рамлоу. Ей едва исполнилось 18, и было, пожалуй, тяжелее, чем многим из нас. Она решила бежать, и ей действительно была необходима помощь. Я отдал ей деньги и сказал немедля уезжать из города, и начать жизнь заново.

— И у нее получилось?

— Насколько я знаю, да. — Баки сел поудобнее, прижимая горошек к щеке, — я убедил ее, что нам безопаснее будет больше никогда не связываться друг с другом. Я не хотел уезжать из Нью-Йорка, но не из-за этого урода. Не знаю, куда она отправилась, и, думаю, для нас обоих так будет лучше.

Стив понимающе кивнул:

— Мне жаль, что вам пришлось иметь дело с такими людьми, Баки. Но я уверен, что ты поступил правильно, — Стив кивнул ему и посмотрел наверх. Там пока все было тихо, но прошло всего несколько минут, — Что нам с ними делать? Пока они не очнулись, нам нужно что-то решать.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Баки, горестно вздохнув. Он явно вымотался от всего этого, — я просто хочу, чтобы они оставили меня в покое.

Стив обдумывал, что бы им предпринять, наблюдая за тем, как Баки ссутулил плечи, сидел и нервно постукивал пальцами по колену.

— Ты не знаешь, не висят ли на них другие аресты, может их задерживали раньше? Если копы задержат их, можно ли будет добавить к их сегодняшнему нападению на тебя еще какие-либо нарушения?

Баки пожал плечами:

— Не удивился бы, если и так. Несколько месяцев назад Рамлоу хвалился, что чуть не прирезал какого-то парня, и из-за этого тот оказался в больнице. Он, вероятнее всего, до сих пор таскает с собой тот нож. Этот придурок видимо считает, что он слишком крут, чтобы его поймали.

А вот это уже интересно!

— Хорошо. Не против, если я отойду позвонить? У меня есть пара знакомых, которые могут приехать сюда буквально за несколько минут и арестовать этих двоих.

— Но тогда им придется арестовать и меня, — беспокойно пробормотал Баки.

— Не придется, если они не узнают, что ты вообще был там, — успокоил его Стив, — когда ты арендовал квартиру, ты использовал свое настоящее имя?

— Нет, не я ее арендую, — мягко рассмеялся Баки, — это квартира моего друга, я просто временно живу в ней.

— А, это еще лучше, — произнес Стив, вытащив телефон, который использовал, чтобы связываться со ЩИТом, — Как на счет того, что бы ты пока затаился здесь, а я устрою так, чтобы эти два клоуна попали в тюрьму, и надолго? Идет?

Раздумывая, Баки нерешительно покусывал нижнюю губу.

— Все же это лучше, чем ходить и постоянно оглядываться, боясь, что однажды они тебя достанут.

Баки вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, решившись:

— Хорошо. Но, пожалуйста, не говори копам обо мне.

— Обещаю, ни слова, — ответил Стив, набирая номер ЩИТа. — Да, это Стив Роджерс, — сообщил он агенту, — В пустую квартиру этажом выше только что попытались забраться два подозрительных типа. Я предотвратил взлом квартиры, и теперь мне нужны агенты, чтобы произвести арест как можно незаметнее. Не хочу, чтобы мои соседи переживали из-за этого, особенно пожилая леди, живущая этажом ниже.

— Конечно, Капитан Роджерс, — произнес в ответ агент, — я высылаю вам группу. Она прибудет через несколько минут.

— Отлично, спасибо. Сообщите агентам, что им необходимо попасть в квартиру 5Б. Я буду ждать их там, — Стив положил трубку и пошел за щитом, — я вернусь наверх, — обратился он к Баки, — нужно убедиться, что их арестуют и все идет по плану. Останься здесь и не открывай никому дверь.

— Конечно, — согласился Баки.

Стив улыбнулся ему, поспешно выбрался в окно и забрался по пожарной лестнице на следующий этаж.

Забравшись в квартиру Баки — или его друга — через дыру в разбитом окне, он заметил, что эти двое придурков до сих пор валяются без сознания там, где он их оставил.

Это облегчает ситуацию.

Связав им руки, Стив перенес их в середину комнаты и уложил друг рядом с другом.

Ожидая приезда полиции, Стив осмотрелся вокруг: по квартире были разбросаны вещи, почти все темных цветов, по всей видимости, принадлежащие Баки, судя по тому, во что обычно он был одет, когда Стив с ним сталкивался.

Он также быстро заглянул в шкаф в спальне — а вот там было развешено множество костюмов и рубашек, намного большего размера, чем вещи в гостиной. Такое Баки вряд ли бы надел, да и на них он услышал лишь запах взрослого беты. Брезгливо сморщив нос, Стив торопливо закрыл шкаф.

Подумав, что на всякий случай не помешает избавиться от мусора, оставлено Баки в мусорном контейнере на кухне, он прихватил его с собой, а затем прошелся по гостиной и собрал все вещи омеги. На некоторых еще остался его запах.

Завязав вещи в мусорный пакет, он аккуратно бросил оба пакета на пожарную лестницу на пролет рядом со своим окном. Если вдруг кто-то и спросит чьё это, то он просто скажет, что это его мусор. К счастью, пожарная лестница находилось в узком проулке, и выходила как раз на кирпичную стену соседнего дома, поэтому можно не опасаться, что какой-нибудь вышедший на прогулку сосед внезапно увидит, что Стив там делает.

Покончив с вещами, Стив остался дожидаться копов, пытаясь выглядеть совершенно спокойным. Когда в сопровождении агента ЩИТа полиция, наконец, прибыла, Стив выдал им историю о том, что он услышал странные звуки этажом выше, и заподозрил, что это может быть незаконный взлом и проникновение на частную территорию, и решил, что должен вмешаться. В любом случае, он утаил лишь небольшую часть, остальное же — абсолютная правда.

Копы спросили у него, не было ли здесь еще кого-то, кроме двух мужчин, лежащих на полу без сознания со связанными руками. Стив соврал, что никого больше не видел, и никто — ни агент ЩИТа, ни полицейские — не усомнились в словах Капитана Америка.

~

Уже позже, когда Стив вернулся к себе, ненавязчиво прихватив с собой пакеты с вещами Баки и мусором, он ожидал увидеть его, сидящего на диване и ожидающего новостей, но в комнате на кофейном столике лежала лишь одинокая упаковка из-под горошка. Странно, но Стив был совершенно не удивлен, где-то в глубине души готовясь к тому, что Баки может сбежать, но заставлял себя не думать о том, насколько это разочаровывало.

Самое важное, что те придурки ответят за свои дела перед законом и отправятся в тюрьму, как того и заслуживают, а омега теперь в безопасности. К счастью Стив позаботился о том, чтобы все доказательства того, что Баки когда-либо вообще был в той квартире, благополучно исчезли, поэтому теперь у копов не будет ничего, что могло бы привести их к нему.

Огорчало лишь то, что Баки сбежал быстрее, чем он успел рассказать ему об этом, да и что теперь делать с его вещами, Стив не имел никакого понятия. О как-то слышал, что некоторые психи в его время продавали вещи омег, которые сохранили их приятный запах, и вот это было уже просто невероятно жутко. Неосознанно Стив задумался, происходит ли такое в настоящее время, и поспешно отогнал эти мысли, решив, что оставит одежду Баки на случай, если тот все-таки вернется.

Лучше всего, если он завернет их во второй пакет — тогда он уж точно не сможет услышать оставшийся на них запах Баки. А лучше в три пакета — для надежности.

Стив пошел на кухню, чтобы так и сделать, и заметил, что дверь в ванную заперта. Он точно помнил, что не закрывал ее, уходя. Вместо того чтобы постучать и лишний раз понадеяться, что Баки еще здесь, он решил, прежде всего, убедиться, что полицейская машина, так же как и черный джип агента ЩИТа, уже не стоят рядом с домом. Стив выглянул в окно, и дождался пока они отъедут, растворяясь в потоке машин, затем прислушался к звукам из квартиры наверху, но и там было абсолютно тихо.

Миссис Ковальски, живущая этажом ниже него, как и всегда на полной громкости смотрела очередной сериал. Это к лучшему. Стив почти бесшумно подошел к двери в ванную и осторожно постучался.

— Баки? — позвал он через дверь, — они уже уехали.

Несколько секунд стояла оглушительная тишина, и Стив уже подумал, что ошибся. Может Баки все-таки ушел? Он не осознанно вдохнул, пытаясь почувствовать его запах и понять, там ли он.

И да, он точно был внутри.

— Бак? — попытался позвать он вновь, — ты в порядке?

Он услышал тихий вздох прямо за дверью, и нахмурился. Ему не хотелось становиться еще одним большим злым альфой и давить на Баки, и так уже пережившего достаточно на сегодня.

— Я пойду, приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин, — произнес как можно мягче Стив, — выходи, когда будешь готов, и поешь. Здесь ты в безопасности. — Сказав это, он заставил себя развернуться и направился в кухню. Последнее, что ему хотелось, так это, чтобы Баки его боялся.

Стив тщательно исследовал содержимое холодильника, радуясь, что наконец-то получил возможность приготовить что-то не только для самого себя. Воодушевленно принявшись за готовку, он вытащил парочку свиных отбивных, картофель и подходящие специи. Он приготовит что-нибудь особенное, и, почувствовав соблазнительный аромат еды, Баки не сможет удержаться и, в конце концов, выйдет из своего укрытия.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Баки остается у Стива на ночь

Баки нервно вцепился в рюкзак и, съежившись, сидел на полу в ванной у своего горячего соседа-альфы. И не просто у какого-то горячего соседа-альфы, а у гребанного Капитана-твою-мать-Америка.

После их последней встречи месяц назад Баки делал все возможное лишь бы не попадаться ему на глаза. Он понимал, что не стоит заводить знакомство с тем, у кого есть связи в правительственных органах или где-то еще, учитывая, что его досье пестрело целым списком нарушений, совершенных еще подростком, вдобавок к длинному перечню мелких преступлений, которые он совершил уже во взрослом возрасте.

Что бы сказал Капитан Америка, если бы узнал обо всем этом? Вероятнее всего — в ту же секунду сдал бы Баки копам. Баки до сих пор не мог поверить, что сегодня ему удалось их обойти. Он, должно быть, везунчик.

Гребанный Рамлоу все-таки нашел его здесь. Впервые за долгое время Баки занялся чем-то законным, спокойно жил в квартире своего бывшего клиента, и тут, как на зло Рамлоу выследил его. Серьезно, к черту этого придурка! Баки был искренне рад, что тот оказался за решеткой. Он вполне заслуживал этого. Баки лишь надеялся, что их с Роллинзом надежно упекут хотя бы на пару дней.

Все также скрючившись на холодной плитке, Баки усиленно пытался успокоиться и привести дыхание в норму. Нельзя паниковать, только нервного срыва ему сейчас не хватало! Он должен успокоиться и разобраться с альфой, ждущим его за дверью.

Собираясь с духом, он внезапно почувствовал запах еды, идущий из кухни — соблазнительный аромат домашней еды. И даже запах альфы, дополняющий его, не мог заставить Баки отказаться от еды, и он, наконец, покинул свое убежище.

Баки осторожно вышел из ванной, прошел по коридору и застал следующую картину: крепкий светловолосый альфа, больше похожий на сошедшее на землю божество — он же Капитан Америка — что-то готовил, перемешивал и пробовал на вкус сразу на нескольких сковородках. Баки понаблюдал за ним немного, удивляясь, насколько же Стив, который был намного сильнее любого среднестатистического альфы, легко двигался по кухне — так аккуратно, словно и не был размером со шкаф. Он явно знал, что делает, ничего не ронял и лишний раз не гремел посудой, плавность его движений и аккуратность делали его еще привлекательнее.

Сглотнув, Баки еще раз осмотрел его с ног до головы, одетого на этот раз в обычную повседневную одежду (хорошо хоть не снова в свои невероятно тесные спортивные штаны и футболку — те самые вещи, которые не оставляли никакого простора фантазии и из-за которых Баки едва смог оторвать взгляд от Стива, когда вновь увидел его) и вдохнул яркий запах альфы, полностью заполнивший комнату и смешавшийся с ароматом свежеприготовленного ужина.

Если судить по его запаху, то Баки сказал бы, что Стив сейчас воодушевлен и, можно даже сказать, счастлив. Как будто рад создавать для них домашнюю обстановку.

Интересно.

Баки, наконец, набрался мужества и вошел в кухню.

— Привет.

Стив тут же развернулся и широко улыбнулся ему.

— Привет! Надеюсь, ты проголодался.

~

Баки пришел к выводу, что Стиву, должно быть, было одиноко и не хватало компании. А как еще объяснить то, что он так приветлив с абсолютным незнакомым парнем, как Баки с… непонятным прошлым.

Это не было так уж необычно — многие альфы, живущие в одиночестве, просто-таки жаждали провести время в интимной обстановке с омегой или бетой. Баки не уставал поражаться, как альфа в одно мгновение может выглядеть крутым и совершенно непоколебимым, но, приведя омегу домой, становится покладистым и жаждущим ласки и прикосновений котенком.

Вот вам и наглядный пример: Стив передал ему тарелку с ужином, который они съели в уютной тишине, а затем предложил сходить в аптеку, чтобы купить Баки тайленола или чего-нибудь еще — он не держал в доме обезболивающее.

Конечно же, он же Капитан Америка.

И вот через несколько минут Стив вернулся домой с тайленолом, парочкой журналов, несколькими пачками с чипсами, ведерком мороженого и огромной упаковкой печенья — всем тем, что обычно приносит любящий альфа своему заболевшему омеге.

Было только одно _но_ — Баки не был _его_ омегой.

Баки, конечно же, не мог не заметить все эти флюиды, которые посылал Стив в его сторону. Альфа либо «играл в семью», пытаясь позаботиться о Баки, либо же просто был отличным парнем. Но Баки все также был на стороже, глупо было принимать всю эту заботу и участие, взявшиеся из ниоткуда, без каких-либо подозрений, учитывая, что они даже не были знакомыми.

Ему стало жаль Стива. Он же должен быть знаком с огромным количеством народа, каждая минута его времени должна быть занята кем-нибудь, кто хотел бы получить внимание самого Кэпа, однако его телефон молчал — ни сообщений, ни звонков. Да и никаких планов у Стива, очевидно, не было. Все, что он хотел, так это расположиться на диване и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.

В конечном счете, Баки тоже занял место на другом конце дивана. Он уже принял обезболивающее, чтобы, наконец, избавиться от этой ужасной боли в челюсти, куда ему успел засветить говнюк Рамлоу, и ждал, когда оно подействует, пока отвлекая себя вкуснейшим мороженным, которое принес Стив.

Тот сидел на другом краю дивана, чуть ли не ерзая от возбуждения. Как же давно у него не было компании просто для просмотра телевизора? Его воодушевление было видно невооруженным глазом.

—Так что ты хочешь посмотреть? — Спросил Стив, включая Нетфликс, — я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что стоит посмотреть.

— Я не против, — автоматически ответил Баки. Являясь омегой, он был воспитан таким образом, что ему нельзя было высказывать свое мнение, если рядом находится альфа. Но когда до него дошел смысл слов Стива, он тут же взглянул на него.

— А? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я о фильмах, — Стив посмотрел на него с каким-то озадаченным выражением лица, — есть предложения?

— Я… — Баки остановил себя на полуслове, чуть снова не произнеся что-то по типу «я не против того, что ты выберешь», но вместо этого вздохнул и спросил, — какой жанр тебе нравится?

Стив надолго задумался и кажется, немного растерявшись, смутился.

— Ну мне нравятся фильмы, которые вдохновляют, вселяют надежду на лучшее, что-то такое. Например, на меня произвели огромное впечатление анимационные фильмы — они просто невероятные, — выдал Стив, на что Баки нахмурился, почему-то подумав, что что-то упускает, но пока не ясно, что именно.

— Мы почти одного возраста, — предположил он, — и ты, скорее всего, просмотрел все те же фильмы, что и я. Ну да ладно, какой твой любимый мультфильм Диснея?

— Уолта Диснея? Однажды мне удалось посмотреть в кинотеатре «Белоснежку». А потом тот музыкальный мультфильм, кажется, он назывался «Фантазия»? Он вышел немного позднее... Я был от него в восторге! Но я не… сейчас выбор просто невероятен, и я даже не знаю с чего и начать. Может, стоит посмотреть их по хронологии, или просто выбрать любой?

Баки непонимающе уставился на него.

— Так ты видел всего лишь два мультика Диснея, оба из которых охренеть какие древние?

— Ага, так и есть, — усмехнулся Стив.

— И почему же? Твои родители что, те самые чудики, которые не доверяли телевизорам или типа того?

— Баки, когда я рос, ни у кого не было телевизоров.

— Да ладно тебе, конечно же, были.

— Нет, — произнес Стив с улыбкой, — я рос в 20-х.

— Чего? Ты, кажется, оговорился. В 80-х?

— Нет, ты правильно услышал — в 20-х. Я слышал, что телевидение стало достаточно распространенным развлечением только в конце 70-х.

— Э… чего-чего? — изумился Баки. Понимание того, о чем говорит Стив, начало потихоньку доходить до него. — Да иди ты! Хочешь сказать, что ты живешь уже сколько? Около сотни лет?

— Ага, — ответил Стив, повертев в руках пульт, — я все никак не могу… — начал было он, но замолчал и покачал головой. — Сейчас просто невообразимый выбор продуктов. Я просто никак не могу выбрать, что мне стоит выбрать, предположим, сегодня на обед. Даже вкус бананов стал другим. И заказать можно практически все, что угодно. Но у меня уходит на это слишком много времени, а все из-за того, что я не знаю, что мне стоит купить, поэтому… — Стив пожал плечами, и продолжил, — Я организовал фонд, здесь в Нью-Йорке, чтобы дети и семьи, которые нуждаются в продуктах питания, получали их в достатке. Я подумал, что таким образом хоть как-то смогу помочь людям. Что сделаю что-то правильное, как думаешь?

Баки не мог в это поверить.

Нет.

Не может этого быть. Получается, что все те истории были полнейшей чушью? Они не находили настоящего Капитана Америка, замурованного во льду и не размораживали его словно обед быстрого приготовления в микроволновке, сразу после этого продемонстрировав его на весь мир, сидящего и отвечающего на вопросы на пресс-конференции? Это была очередная пропаганда.

Так ведь получается?

У Баки просто не было сил прямо сейчас разбираться в этом, поэтому он попытался отвлечься и, прочистив горло, сказал:

— «Спящая красавица».

— Что?

— «Спящая красавица», — повторил Баки, вспомнив о мороженном, — довольно старый мульт, но анимации…что-то похожее на арт-нуво или что-то такое, да и музыка и правда хорошая. Чайковский кажется. Он основан на его балете, так что там все такое милое, невесомое и так далее…

Баки замолчал, чувствуя, что лицо так и пылает. Он и не припомнил бы сейчас, когда последний раз рассказывал о чем-то интересующем его, делясь своим мнением с альфой. Но краснел он сейчас, как первоклассник, не только из-за этого — Стив, кажется, и правда внимательно слушал его. Прокашлявшись, он продолжил:

— И злодейка, скажем так, самая злобная сучка, которую ты только мог представить. Она — лучшая!

Когда, договорив, Баки мельком взглянул на Стива, то заметил, что тот тепло ему улыбался.

— По твоему описанию мне уже нравится этот мультфильм. Но ты не против, если мы сейчас посмотрим его? Ты же уже видел его?

— С удовольствием его пересмотрю. Просто обожаю эту историю!

— Отлично! — Стив занялся поиском, выбрав в меню «Спящую красавицу».

Стив смотрел мультфильм с таким благоговением, что ничего больше не замечал вокруг, давая тем самым Баки шанс привести свои мысли в порядок.

Он что, действительно сидел сейчас рядом со столетним супергероем? Реальным, самым первым Мстителем? Это поэтому Стив отличается ото всех альф, с которыми Баки когда-либо имел дело? Очевидно, что и раньше среди них встречались козлы. Хотя козлы были всегда и всюду, куда уж без них.

Но Стив…может быть, он был один из своего вида? В учебниках истории, по крайней мере, так и было написано. Может быть, они все же оказались правы?

Стив, кажется, был полностью поглощен сюжетом, и Баки не хотел его отвлекать, но он просто не мог сдержать свой восторг, видя свои любимые моменты. То есть все моменты, где появлялась Малефисента.

— А сейчас, Стив, приготовься увидеть самое драматическое проклятие в истории кинематографа, — произнес Баки, как только Малефисента вломилась на королевский бал, — ну сейчас она им устроит!

— Она чем-то напоминает Локи, — усмехнулся Стив.

Баки замер.

А, точно. Тот чувак с рожками и каким-то волшебным посохом, который полгода назад разгромил практически половину Нью-Йорка. С ним тогда разобрались Мстители, а уже после появились все эти заявления, полученные журналистами от Железного Человека и того парня, назвавшегося Капитаном Америка.

Они были по всем каналам.

— Эм… — Баки и не знал, что сказать, — хм… Может хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь другое?

— Нет, мне нравится, — ответил Стив, — цвета и рисовка просто невероятные.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул и вернулся к своему мороженому.

— Ну хорошо. И правда круто.

Они досмотрели мульт до конца, и Баки понял, что ему понравилось, как он провел эти пару часов. Впервые за долгое время он поделился с кем-то своим любимым еще с детства фильмом, и было приятно наблюдать, что Стиву он тоже пришелся по вкусу.

К концу просмотра Баки почувствовал, что засыпает. День выдался еще тем, он жутко вымотался и искренне надеялся, что Стив не будет против, если он займет его диван, тем более видя, что Баки уже практически уснул.

Кажется заметив, как Баки клюет носом, Стив заботливо выключил звук.

— Хей, Бак. Останешься на ночь? Можешь занять мою комнату, я не против, если ты останешься.

— Спасибо, Стив, — Баки свернулся на боку, подложив под голову подушку, и укрылся пледом почти до самого носа, — не против, если я займу твой диван?

— Ну не знаю, не знаю. Только если обещаешь, что вернешь мне его в целости и сохранности! — усмехнулся Стив.

— О Господи, — фыркнул в ответ Баки.

— Разве в кровати не удобнее будет спать? — предложил Стив.

— Без обид, но думаю, я лучше останусь здесь, — Баки отважился улыбнуться ему, надеясь, что Стив не станет расстраиваться из-за этого.

Альф всегда очень ранит, когда они, используя любой предлог, чтобы затащить его к себе в постель, получают отказ. Однако Стив просто кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Хорошо. Если тебе так удобнее, то я тогда принесу тебе еще одно одеяло. — Он поднялся, и к тому времени, как он укрыл его вторым одеялом, Баки уже сладко спал.

~

Кажется, Стив зря надеялся, что сегодня ему удастся проспать без кошмаров всю ночь спокойно, особенно когда за стеной находится Баки.

У него случались хорошие ночи, когда он спал, словно младенец. Но почему не сегодня?

Ожесточенные бои и разбитые недалеко от линии фронта лагеря — вот, что ему суждено было увидеть во сне. Знакомые лица Ревущих, которые были живы в его памяти, кажется, не более чем пару месяцев назад.

Но прошло уже более 70 лет.

Ему снилась Валькирия, его погружение во льды и голос Пегги, зовущий его по радиосвязи.

Но нет, он явно слышал, что его зовет еще один голос, пытаясь достучаться. Стив вырывался из сна, словно из паутины, и уже проснувшись, сперва не понял где он.

— Стив, — умоляюще произнес кто-то, — ты дома. Все хорошо. Это всего лишь сон. Пожалуйста, Стив, проснись. Стив!

Стив посмотрел вперед и увидел фигуру, стоящую в проеме двери и окруженную ярким светом, льющимся из коридора.

Сначала он не понимал кто это, но затем почувствовал запах.

Омега. Баки.

— Черт, — выдохнул Стив, садясь на кровати и потирая лицо ладонями. Сердце билось невыносимо быстро. — Прости, я…

Баки зашел в комнату и приблизился к нему.

— Не переживай, все нормально. Это просто плохой сон, и всего-то.

Его мягкий голос успокаивал, но чувствуя себя совершенно одиноким и потерянным, Стив не сумел сдержать судорожный вздох.

Баки опустился на кровать рядом с ним, и в следующее мгновение Стив почувствовал осторожное поглаживание теплой ладони по спине.

— Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — прошептал Баки.

— Нет, — Стив шмыгнул носом, пытаясь усмирить мечущиеся в беспорядке эмоции. — Нет, все хорошо. Я в порядке.

— Стив… — выдохнул Баки, — учитывая, что сегодня ты спас мою задницу, думаю, я задолжал тебе хотя бы разговор, и готов выслушать.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, но все же отказался.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, Баки. Все в порядке. Пойду, пробегусь, проветрю голову.

— Что, сейчас? — недоверчиво спросил Баки, — все-таки ночь за окном — еще даже четырех нет!

— Самое время, — пошутил Стив, — тишина и спокойствие! Ни машин, стоящих в пробках, ни людей, снующих вокруг.

Баки уставился на него, словно на сумасшедшего.

— Почему бы тебе просто, как нормальному человеку, не посмотреть вместе со мной еще один Диснеевский мультик?

— Я… — Стив не мог придумать ни одной причины, чтобы отказаться, разве что признать, что он — ненормальный человек.

Теперь уже точно.

— Разве ты не хочешь спать?

— Поверь мне, я усну по щелчку. С этим проблем не возникнет. Пойдем уже. — Пробормотал Баки, закатив глаза, словно «о чем еще тут болтать?»

И Стив уступил, сам не зная почему. Обычно сбросить нервозность или злость ему помогали выматывающие упражнения и пробежка. Но сейчас он просто согласился с предложением Баки, решив, что как только тот уснет, он этим и займется.

Они вновь расположились на диване, но в этот раз Баки улегся во всю длину, закинув ноги Стиву на колени, словно показывая, что если что — он рядом, и включил «Русалочку», поставив громкость на минимум, чтобы не разбудить никого из соседей: Стиву и так все было слышно, а Баки, кажется, знал все реплики наизусть.

— Это мой любимый, — Баки зевнул, наблюдая, как под мелодичную музыку русалки подплывают к подводному дворцу.

— Твой любимый мультфильм?

— Ага, — Баки залез обратно под одеяла, распространяя довольный запах омеги. Стив не мог сдержаться и вдыхал его снова и снова, наслаждаясь им и тем убаюкивающим эффектом, который он на него оказывал. Он прежде никогда еще не был настолько близко с омегой, и сейчас этот момент казался настолько интимным… Так странно. Но Стив ни за что не решился бы что-то менять.

Было… приятно. Так спокойно.

Стив дождался конца мультфильма — к тому времени Баки уже вновь уснул, тихо посапывая в подушку, закрыв половину лица темными прядями — выключил телевизор и неслышно поднялся, уходя в свою комнату.

Не став даже пытаться вновь заснуть, Стив натянул футболку и спортивные штаны для бега, подумав, что захватит себе что-нибудь поесть по пути.

~

Баки постепенно просыпался, чувствуя себя чертовски помятым. Тело немного затекло от неудобного положения и сна на диване. Он не выспался, может быть, по большей части из-за того, что пытался помочь Стиву прийти в себя после кошмара, посмотрев с ним еще один Диснеевский мультик, но он просто не мог оставить его одного, чтобы тот продолжил мучиться от воспоминаний об этом сне.

Подняв голову с подушки, Баки осмотрел комнату, но не заметил, чтобы Стив был где- то поблизости. Он, скорее всего, ушел обратно в свою комнату.

Баки отмел все лишние мысли, самое главное, что ему сейчас нужно было сделать, так это как-нибудь решить свою «утреннюю проблему». Он откинул одеяло, сладко потянулся, размяв затекшие мышцы, и поднялся с дивана.

Может быть, Стив не будет против, если Баки еще и использует его душ, раз разрешил ему занять на ночь свой диван? Утренний стояк не собирался никуда исчезать, и игнорировать его становилось все сложнее. Обычно у Баки не было с этим проблем, ему даже нравилось проводить утро, не спеша доставляя себе удовольствие.

Баки прошаркал из комнаты в сторону коридора и вновь осмотрелся, завернув за угол. Стив сидел за кухонным столом, читая утреннюю газету, вновь одетый в свои невозможные обтягивающие спортивные шмотки.

Вот же черт!

Баки натянул футболку пониже в надежде на то, что Стив не заметит его «проблемку».

— И давно ты проснулся? — поинтересовался Баки слегка хриплым со сна голосом, немного смущаясь.

Стив не спеша обернулся, совершенно не растерявшись, словно давая понять, что он уже давно заметил, что Баки стоит у него за спиной. Он светло улыбнулся ему, не отводя взгляда с лица Баки, прежде чем снова вернулся к своей газете.

— Не так уж давно, — все-таки ответил ему Стив.

Баки знал, что он лжет и, фыркнув, представил, как бы Стив отреагировал, если бы сейчас полностью развернулся к нему, посмотрел немного южнее и оценил его состояние.

Однако тот был полностью поглощен чтением своей газеты.

Ха.

Баки не знал, что ему стоило бы чувствовать по этому поводу: облегчение или все-таки недовольство?

Его сонный мозг отказывался сейчас думать об этом.

— Если хочешь, я могу приготовить завтрак? — предложил Стив. — Если нужно, то ванная в полном твоем распоряжении.

— А… — Баки и хотел бы что-то сказать, но был немного ошеломлен его гостеприимством.

Стив был слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим. Баки не доверял людям и понимал, что здесь должна быть какая-то загвоздка, но пока не знал, где именно.

— Могу я…воспользоваться твоим душем? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — тут же подтвердил Стив, переворачивая страницу. — Как я уже сказал — пользуйся, чем захочешь. На сушилке висят чистые полотенца, и да, все твои вещи лежат вот в тех мешках. Я успел забрать их вчера из твоей квартиры.

— А? — Баки посмотрел на полные пакеты для мусора, лежащие на полу. Точно, вещи ему еще пригодятся. И где-то там точно есть парочка чистых джинс и футболок. — Да, спасибо. Я совсем забыл об этом.

— Без проблем.

Постояв молча еще пару секунд, Баки направился в ванную. Ему нужно было время побыть наедине, чтобы полностью проснуться и приготовиться к новому дню. Он захватил пакет с собой в ванную, и, уже закрыв за собой дверь, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь немного прийти в себя.

— Хорошо, — пробурчал он себе под нос, открывая пакет, — все хорошо.

Когда он думал о том, как Стив бродил по квартире и собирал его шмотки…он не знал, смущало ли это его или же Баки был ему благодарен. Он перебрал вещи и достал те, что были достаточно чистыми, остальные же он оставил в мешке, чтобы потом постирать. Он собирался заняться этим в ближайшее время, но пока опасался спускаться в подвал. Позже Баки что-нибудь придумает.

Он никогда еще не был так рад, просто принимая душ, и, несмотря на то, как сильно Баки хотелось бы провести здесь весь день, ему пришлось поторопиться.

Он чувствовал себя неуютно в качестве гостя, но не настолько, чтобы упускать возможность получить свой утренний оргазм. Он медленно ласкал себя, пытаясь сдерживать себя и быть как можно тише, и кончил уже через пару минут.

Насладившись первым оргазмом, он, как бы ему не хотелось получить хотя бы еще парочку, он знал, что ему уже пора бы выходить из душа.

Смыв натекшую между бедер смазку, он быстро намылил голову, пытаясь подумать о чем-нибудь, что заставило бы его выбросить все похотливые мысли из головы. Например, о шампуне, или геле для душа. Он рассмотрел все баночки и бутылочки, расставленные на полках у Стива, и потянулся к одной из них, втягивая приятный аромат.

В его голове тут же пробежали картины того, как альфа принимает душ и … Так, все! Не стоит об этом сейчас думать. Если он снова возбудиться, то Стив обязательно почувствует это.

Просто… сосредоточься!

Быстро смыв с себя пену, он выбрался из душа, досуха вытерся полотенцем и позаимствовал найденную в шкафчике расческу, чтобы привести волосы в порядок, и заплел их в хвост на затылке.

Он решил не бриться, но не стал упускать возможность воспользоваться дезодорантом Стива. Запах был приятным и освежающим, но не слишком резким. В нем без сомнений были усиливающие собственный запах элементы, как и в любом другом дезодоранте.

Удобно.

Оставив использованное полотенце в картине с грязным бельем, Баки натянул чистую футболку, белье и джинсы. Теперь он был готов, наконец, выйти из ванной, но ненадолго замешкался, отчего-то нервничая и беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Очевидно, ему почему-то было не все равно, что Стив подумает о том, как он выглядит.

Встретившись с собой в зеркале взглядом, он рассмотрел темные круги под глазами, «прекрасного» темно-лилового цвета синяк на щеке, оставшийся после Рамлоу. Мда… Баки еще раз оглядел себя в зеркале, вот такого, какой он есть, и нервно покусал нижнюю губу.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Стив отвозит Баки на работу

Баки все еще находился в ванной, наслаждаясь водными процедурами, и не то чтобы Стив имел что-то против этого. Он просто решил, что пока приготовит завтрак, чтобы чем-то занять себя.

Возвращаясь домой после пробежки, он как раз зашел в магазин и купил свежие продукты: бекон, сосиски, яйца и бублики, которые уже успел поставить в духовку, чтобы подать их к завтраку мягкими и теплыми.

Стив, может быть, и не был первоклассным поваром, но на то, чтобы соорудить им яичницу с беконом у него способностей хватит. Он практически закончил с готовкой и уже раскладывал готовый завтрак по тарелкам, когда почувствовал присутствие Баки за спиной и развернулся к нему, улыбнувшись.

— Хэй! — оживленно поприветствовал Стив, не сумев сдержать свою радость, которую ощущал каждый раз, когда видел Баки, — садись, будем завтракать.

Баки топтался на пороге, посвежевший после душа и одетый в свои любимые черные футболку и джинсы. Волосы в этот раз он убрал назад, заплетя в хвост. Казалось, он выглядит немного мягче, чем обычно, и словно стал еще прекраснее. Почувствовав довольный запах омеги, Стив мгновенно подумал совсем не о том, о чем следовало бы, особенно в присутствии Баки. Поэтому, взяв себя в руки, он прочистил горло и продолжил:

— Надеюсь, ты голоден?

— Ага. Спасибо. — Усевшись за стол, Баки слегка улыбнулся.

Стив расставил на столе тарелки с завтраком и отправился доставать бублики из духовки. Положив их на тарелку и захватив кетчуп, он поставил все перед Баки. Присев на соседний стул, Стив посмотрел на него, заметив, что тот уже во всю подкрепляется, и, приподняв вилку, произнес:

— Извини, что разбудил тебя прошлой ночью.

Видимо он застал Баки врасплох своими словами, судя по тому, как тот на минуту застыл, перестав жевать, и только когда тому все-таки удалось проглотить пережеванное, он, наконец, ответил:

— Не нужно извиняться, Стив. Это твоя квартира и ты можешь делать, что тебе только заблагорассудиться. Я всего лишь бродяга, занявший твой диван.

— Может быть ты и прав, но я все равно чувствую себя неудобно из-за того, что потревожил твой сон. — Усмехнувшись словам Баки, добавил Стив.

— Раньше я ходил во сне, — пробормотал вдруг Баки, сам удивляясь тому, что рассказал об этом.

— Правда? И каково это?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, я же спал в тот момент. Но пару раз я вспоминал, как бродил по дому, и думал: «какого черта я не в своей кровати?» — поделился Баки, покачав головой, — так что не парься. Всякое случается.

— Да, — согласился Стив, наблюдая, как тот жует приготовленную им еду. Единственное напоминание о вчерашнем вечере сейчас отливало темно-сиреневым цветом на щеке Баки, — думаю, ты прав.

Несмотря на то, что завтрак начался как-то неловко, рядом с Баки Стив почувствовал себя намного увереннее, что уж там, даже аппетит проснулся.

Он с удовольствием съел свой завтрак.

Ну, то есть уже второй завтрак — Стиву нужны калории, как ни крути, а из-за повышенного метаболизма ему требуется большее количество еды.

Он с интересом наблюдал за омегой, у которого, кажется, тоже был отличный аппетит, и вместе они довольно быстро съели все разложенное на столе. Закончив с завтраком, Стив предложил Баки на выбор апельсиновый сок или кофе, который как раз поставил завариваться.

Попивая свежий кофе, Баки вдруг поинтересовался у Стива, не собирается ли тот в ближайшее время устроить стирку. Он все еще немного остерегался спускаться в подвал, хотя постирать действительно стоило.

— У меня есть стиральная машинка, — кивнул Стив в ее сторону, — можешь использовать ее, если хочешь.

Баки уставился на машину, затем вновь повернулся к Стиву.

— Там еще и _сушка_ есть?

— Ага, — Стив улыбнулся, порадовавшись, что не его одного удивляют новомодные устройства, — и стирает и сушит, остается только вынуть чистые и горячие, словно пирожки из духовки, вещи и развесить их, чтобы они немного остыли.

— Удобно, — Баки снова посмотрел на стиральную машину, — должно быть, и стоила она тоже прилично.

— Как и все сейчас, — признался Стив, — до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к современным ценам.

Баки посмотрел на него, ничего не ответив, лишь слегка улыбнулся, и его выражение лица сразу стало немного мягче. Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ.

После завтрака Баки настоял на том, что он поможет Стиву помыть посуду, а затем тот, в свою очередь, показал ему, как пользоваться стиральной машиной. Притащив из ванной пакет с вещами, Баки разложил их по группам и поставил стирку.

— Это займет примерно час, — подсказал Стив.

— Хорошо.

— Я… я пойду приму душ, — сообщил Стив, — если хочешь посмотреть телевизор или еще что-то… квартира в твоем распоряжении.

Кивнув Баки, произнес:

— Спасибо, Стив.

Он направился в ванную, оставив Баки на кухне, и, стоя под охлаждающими струями воды, всеми силами пытался не думать о том, что недавно здесь был этот непонятный, но чертовски привлекательный омега. Но получалось слабо, учитывая, что его запах все еще витал по всей ванной, и игнорировать его становилось все сложнее. Стив быстро ополоснулся, обтерся досуха полотенцем и, повязав его на талию, вышел в коридор.

Первое что он услышал, была заставка какой-то программы, идущей по телевизору, и, пройдя немного дальше, и не увидев Баки, он предположил, что тот, должно быть, последовал его совету и расположился на диване, смотря телевизор. Не собираясь лишний раз сверкать перед парнем полуголым телом, Стив ушел в комнату и в этот раз решил надеть белую футболку с домашними джинсами. Стандартная одежда, по которой никак не скажешь, что он пытается произвести на омегу впечатление, тем более что сегодня он больше не собирался никуда выходить, решив остаться дома с Баки.

Ну Стив очень надеялся, что не скажешь…

Вернувшись в гостиную, он обнаружил скрючившегося в углу дивана Баки, надевшего теплую худи и закутавшегося в мягкое одеяло.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил Стив обеспокоено.

Баки взглянул на него и пару раз рассеянно моргнул, прежде чем ответить:

— Я… нет? Все в порядке.

— Если хочешь, я могу включить отопление потеплее?

— Я в порядке, Стив. Правда. — Баки легко улыбнулся ему, — мне просто нравиться кутаться во что-нибудь теплое.

— А. Ну если ты, правда, не замерз, — Стив обошел диван и сел на другом его краю, — мне сложно понять прохладно дома или нет, потому что мне постоянно бывает жарко.

— Ну по тебе видно, что ты _горячий_ , — пробормотал Баки едва слышно.

Стив почувствовал, как лицо горит от стыда, и не знал, как реагировать на его слова, поэтому…решил оставить их без ответа.

— Что смотришь?

— «Друзей».

— Ясно.

Это ситком — вот все, что Стив знал об этом сериале.

Вдруг на телефон Баки пришло сообщение, и когда тот достал мобильный, Стив заметил, что это довольно старая модель — обычный кнопочный телефон, а не смартфон с сенсорным экраном, как он ожидал. Прочитав сообщение, Баки расстроено вздохнул и начал печатать ответ.

— Я, эм…спрашиваю у знакомых, можно ли мне остаться у них на некоторое время. Обещаю, что к вечеру я найду что-нибудь и оставлю тебя в покое.

Не ожидав услышать такое, Стив немного занервничал, но попытался взять себя в руки. Он явно был не готов так быстро расстаться с омегой.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — Стив кивнул на диван, — настолько, насколько захочешь.

Баки удивленно воззрился на него, словно тот отрастил вторую голову, и перестал печатать.

— А что? — Стив неуютно поерзал на месте, — Мы же соседи, так? Должны помогать друг другу.

Баки рассеянно моргнул, не отрывая взгляда своих серо-голубых глаз от Стива, будто мог видеть его насквозь.

— Решать тебе, — добавил Стив, — но если хочешь, диван в твоем распоряжении.

Баки нерешительно покусал губу и вновь взглянул на свой телефон.

— Только если … только если еще на одну ночь?

— Хорошо. Да, хорошо. Конечно. Насколько будет потребуется, — произнес Стив, пытаясь не радоваться слишком откровенно. — Без проблем.

~

И Баки остался еще на ночь, чем очень обрадовал Стива. Они решили заказать что-нибудь из тайской кухни, потому что она значилась в списке Стива, в который он записывал все, что ему хотелось попробовать. Баки занялся заказом, а Стив, в свою очередь настоял, что заплатит за еду. Просто он бы рад, наконец, разделить с кем-то ужин, рад был провести это время вместе с кем-то…

Получив заказ, Баки стал раскладывать коробочки с едой по столу, объясняя Стиву что находится в каждой из них. Они вновь обосновались на диване, разложив перед собой на журнальном столике все вкусности, и смотря очередной диснеевский фильм.

Сначала Стив спросил у Баки, может тот хочет посмотреть что-то другое, но Баки убедил, что его вполне устраивает и Дисней. В результате они выбрали несколько мультов: «Красавица и Чудовище», «Король лев» и «Фантазия 2000» , смотря которые Баки либо отпускал парочку комментариев с отсылками к фильмам или к поп-культуре, либо живо подпевал вместе с героями самые запоминающиеся песни.

Стив не мог вспомнить момента, когда чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Сегодняшний вечер был просто идеальным.

В половину десятого телефон Баки вновь подал признаки жизни. Прочитав сообщение, Баки негромко выругался.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Стив, когда они как раз доедали оставшееся вчерашнее мороженое Баки.

— Человек, заменяющий меня на работе, не сможет сегодня выйти. Я должен отправится на работу, или можно будет с ней распрощаться.

— Оу, – у Стива не вышло скрыть свое разочарование, — но уже поздно?

— Да, у меня сегодня самая поздняя смена, — Баки откинул одеяло и поднялся. — Я пойду, переоденусь.

Стив наблюдал за ним и нервно ерзал, сидя на диване и раздумывая, решит ли Баки снова использовать в качестве выхода окно и пожарную лестницу. Его беспокоил тот факт, что те два урода, которых он вчера сдал копам, уже могли выйти из тюрьмы и поджидали сейчас Баки у дома. Стив уже тысячу раз проклял свою глупость из-за того, что не узнал так ли это, решив оставить все на завтра. Но раз пока он ничего не мог с этим сделать, то решил проследить, чтобы Баки добрался до работы в целости и сохранности.

К тому времени, как Баки вернулся в гостиную, переодевшись в обтягивающие черные джинсы и футболку, и распустив волосы, Стив уже натянул кожанку и ботинки и ждал его, отыскав ключи от мотоцикла.

— Подвести? — Стив кивнул на второй шлем, лежащий на тумбе в прихожей.

Баки сначала непонимающе взглянул на Стива, а затем перевел взгляд на шлем.

— Эм… может тебе лучше остаться дома?

— Не помешает проветриться перед сном. Куда поедем?

— В Квинс. Стив, ты уверен, что это…

— Конечно.

— Ну… хорошо. Но ты тоже наденешь шлем, если только не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, как Капитан Америка останавливается у какого-то подозрительного «массажного салона» — последние два слова Баки произнес, показав воздушные кавычки.

Стив понимающе кивнул, все-таки он вырос в Бруклине, и впервые столкнувшись с Баки, крадущимся в ночи, словно воришка, от которого в придачу ко всему несло просто-таки убойной дозой феромонов, Стив конечно догадался кем и где тот работает.

— Заметано, — согласился Стив, — скажи мне адрес, и мы поедем, как только ты будешь готов.

Стив уже давно не ездил куда-либо с пассажиром за спиной, по крайней мере, не после того, как его достали изо льда, и ему нравилось то, как ощущалось плотно прижатое к нему тело Баки, надежно обхватившего его за талию. Однако то, как сильно Баки прижимался к его заднице пахом, можно было определенно принять за мучительную, но сладкую пытку, которую Стиву необходимо было просто перетерпеть. Кроме того, он сам предложил его довезти.

Они добрались до Квинса, и все это время Стив ни на секунду не ослаблял контроль, наблюдая через зеркала заднего вида за каждой двигающейся за ними машиной, но каждый раз с облегчением понимал, что слежки за ними нет. Остановившись по данному Баки адресу — где-то на пересечении Флашинг и Уайтстоун, — Стив припарковал байк и высадил Баки углу улицы, забитой самыми разнообразными магазинчиками, как тот его и просил.

Баки слез с мотоцикла и стянул с себя шлем, потрясая головой, и пытаясь расправить слежавшиеся волосы. Стив поднял козырек шлема и, не таясь, вдохнул аромат Баки, разгоряченный и усилившийся от быстрой езды.

« _Он не испуган_ , — подумал про себя Стив, вновь вдыхая его аромат, — _но и не совсем спокоен, скорее немного встревожен»._

В это время Баки уже протянул Стиву шлем, но тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

— Возьми его с собой. Я заберу тебя, когда закончишь.

— Но… но я заканчиваю под утро и…

— Тогда я использую это время, чтобы подремать. Так во сколько мне заехать за тобой?

— Хм, в четыре?

— Отлично. Я буду ждать на этой же улице, хорошо? Будь осторожен.

— Эм, да. И ты тоже. — Засунув шлем под мышку, Баки отвернулся и направился в сторону заведения, над дверью которого горела яркая желтая вывеска «Dream Beauty Spa». Обернувшись на секунду, он посмотрел на Стива и пошел дальше.

Стив дождался, пока омега окажется в безопасности, зайдя внутрь, завел мотор и рванул с места. Впереди его ждало целых пять свободных часов, и вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой и поспать, Стив решил поехать в спортзал, расположенный в Рэд-Хук, в котором он уже успел стать постоянным клиентом.

~

Когда Баки вошел внутрь, то тут же привлек к себе ненужное внимание, а все благодаря оставшемуся на нем запаху Стива и шлему от мотоцикла, которого, все знали, у Баки никогда не было. Стоило ему только зайти в раздевалку, как остальные омеги напали на него с расспросами.

— Кажется наш малыш завел себе нового папочку, — поддразнила его Кассандра, — ну и какой он?

— Сексуальный? — Подхватила Суджай.

— И сколько ему лет? — Потребовала Эш.

Слушая этот поток вопросов, Баки почувствовал, как щеки начали гореть от смущения, но попытался взять себя в руки.

— Он просто мой друг, — произнес он, заслужив в ответ целых хор из насмешек и недоверчивого хмыканья.

— Парень, — продолжила, напирая, Кассандра, — если он выглядит так же, как и пахнет, то немедля веди его сюда. Уж я обслужу его как следует.

Почувствовав внезапный укол ревности, Баки лишь мило улыбнулся ей.

— Найди себе своего, Касс. — Баки скинул куртку, повесил ее на вешалку и закинул шлем сверху, — Эй, может мне кто-нибудь одолжить консилер?

— О нет, черт возьми, только не это, — пробормотала Суджай, прежде чем Кассандра успела вмешаться.

— Джейми, только не говори мне, что он уже бьет тебя?!

— Нет, — резко ответил Баки. Здесь все его знали как Джейми, как знали и то, что около восьми месяцев назад он сбежал от одного не самого приятного сутенера. — Это был не он. Этот парень как раз-таки вступился за меня, когда на меня напали.

Кажется Суджай и Эш не купились на это, Кассандра же в ответ лишь протянула ему свою косметичку.

— Милый, я спокойна за тебя, пока ты осторожен. Никогда не позволяй кому-то обращаться с собой как с грязью, ты понял?

— Конечно, — ответил Баки. Он мог только надеяться, чтобы все было так просто.

Баки перемассажировал за эту ночь столько всевозможных тел альф и бет, поддрочив им в конце сеанса, что единственным его желанием сейчас было просто попасть домой.

На работе он обычно душ не принимал, хотя у них и имелся один. Кабинка была ужасно узкой, да и покрывающая плитку редкая плесень не вызывала большого желания вообще заходить туда, о воде, которой иногда здесь просто не было, и говорить нечего. Но сегодня Баки заставился себя втиснуться в душевую кабинку и отмыться до скрипа, выливая на себя огромное количество геля для душа, пытаясь тем самым смыть с себя все приставшие запахи.

Он делал это ради Стива.

Кассандра с Суджай с интересом наблюдали за ним, пока переодевались в свою обычную одежду, не скрываясь, хихикая над ним.

Баки попытался игнорировать их заинтересованные взгляды, обтираясь досуха полотенцем и одеваясь.

— Твой папочка заберет тебя, малыш Джейми? — усмехнулась Кассандра.

Баки натянул невозмутимую маску и натянул рубашку.

— Может и так.

— Оууу, — проворковали девушки в унисон.

Баки как ни в чем не бывало продолжил одеваться и проверил свой телефон. Было уже 03:55. Стив должен был приехать с минуты на минуту. Баки собирался подождать его, выйдя на улицу, но как только вблизи раздался звук мотоцикла, Кассандра с Суджай тут же оказались у окна, жадно выглядывая на улицу.

Баки натянуто улыбнулся, пылая лицом.

— Увидимся, — сказал он им и, захватив свои вещи, вылетел из комнаты.

Спустившись по лестнице, он открыл громоздкую входную дверь и захлопнул ее после себя, выйдя наружу. Баки вдруг подумал, что если наденет шлем прямо сейчас, то Стив не увидит его покрасневшее от смущения лицо. А оно 100% было таким.

Так и поступив, он направился к Стиву уже со шлемом на голове. Тот сидел верхом на своем байке, мотор негромко бурчал, и вся эта картина была чертовски похожа на его осуществившуюся мечту. Козырек Стива был поднят, и Баки был уверен, что он улыбается, судя по тому, как его глаза ярко сияли счастьем.

— Хэй, доброе утро!

— Доброе, — приветливо ответил Баки, но из-за шлема его голос был слегка приглушенным.

— Готов ехать домой?

— Ага, — Баки только и ждал момента, чтобы забраться на байк и прижаться к Стиву как можно ближе.

Усевшись позади него, Баки услышал раздавшийся за спиной восхищенный свист, который совершенно точно принадлежал Кассандре. Баки повернулся и помахал ей на прощание, чувствуя себя еще более смущенным, но попытался абстрагировать ото всех мыслей и просто посильнее обхватил Стива руками, когда они сдвинулись с места.

Весь путь до Бруклина Баки крепко сжимал его талию, и если в своих фантазиях ему и нравилось представлять Стива в качестве своего папочки, то больше никому не следовало об этом знать. Это только его дело.

Баки, как и любой другой человек, иногда мог позволить себе поддаться искушению.

Подъехав к дому, Стив припарковал свой байк. Они вместе направились к дому, когда Баки заметил, что Стив как будто был на стороже, внимательно оглядывая окрестности и пропуская Баки вперед себя в здание, закрывая его собой от возможного нападения.

Он словно включил режим альфа-защитника на полную мощность.

Но ни намеком не показал, что чувствует на Баки множество чужих, приставших к нему и его одежде запахов других альф и бет.

Они поднимались наверх молча, и Баки подобрался, готовясь к возможной атаке, предполагая, что Рамлоу, должно быть, уже выбрался из тюрьмы и может поджидать его за каждым углом. Однако внутри никого не оказалось, и они со Стивом спокойно добрались до его уютной, наполненной мускусным запахом альфы квартиры в целости и безопасности.

И не то, чтобы Баки не нравился запах Стива, совсем наоборот. Он был свежим и очень приятным, и как будто говорил «здесь живет здоровый, на пике своих сил альфа». « _Просто заходя в квартиру, квартиру Стива, казалось, что ты погружаешься в этот запах, словно в невероятно уютные объятия альфы_ » — подумал Баки, — _и…_

И ему, похоже, пора немного поспать, раз его посещают такие глупые мысли.

Не представляя, что происходит в голове Баки, Стив прошел за ним внутрь, запер дверь и опустил ключи на стоящую рядом тумбочку. Сняв куртку, он спросил:

— Ты голоден?

— Э… да, есть немного. А ты?

— Я практически всегда голоден, — Стив улыбнулся ему, — повышенный метаболизм. Но у нас полно еды, так что…

Баки внезапно загородил ему проход на кухню.

— Давай я что-нибудь нам приготовлю? Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

— Ты уверен, что не устал? Ты же только что вернулся с работы. — Стив не уверненно взглянул на него.

Почувствовав, что лицо снова пылает, Баки мысленно тяжело вздохнул и подумал, сколько же раз за сегодняшний день он успел стать похожим на помидор.

— Я в норме и вполне способен за пять минут соорудить нам что-нибудь типа горячих бутербродов. Это не сложно. А ты пока иди и присядь.

Стив светло улыбнулся, и эта улыбка достигла его невероятных голубых глаз, и все же повиновался, удобно устроившись за кухонным столом.

Баки вздохнул, словно перед прыжком, и отправился искать нужные ингредиенты.

— Как работа? Все прошло хорошо? — решил спросить Стив.

— Эм… да. Неплохо. — Баки вытащил из холодильника сыр, ветчину и направился к плите, чтобы включить духовку. — А тебе удалось хотя бы немного поспать?

— А, нет, — почему-то виновато произнес Стив.

Баки тут же оглянулся на него и, вопросительно вскинув бровь, поинтересовался:

— Ты что, всю ночь катался по округе и будил бедных соседей?

Стив негромко рассмеялся.

— Нет, я был в спортзале. Отлично позанимался.

Баки в ответ скорчил кислую мордашку, даже не пытаясь скрыть, как он не любит спортзалы и все что касается спорта.

— Господи, Стив. Ты же наверно жутко устал?

— Сейчас отосплюсь. Ты же тоже наверно вымотался?

— Ага, и после того, как запасусь углеводами, думаю, меня вырубит. Можешь не беспокоиться.

Баки приготовил им жареные бутерброды с ветчиной и сыром, которые они решили съесть, вновь уютно расположившись на диване. Стив предложил ему пива, и Баки бы с удовольствием согласился, но подумав, что ему будет как-то неудобно пить у Стива дома, выбрал обычную минералку.

Он предложил продолжить смотреть «Друзей», зная, что даже если невзначай уснет, то сюжет сериала легко понять по следующим сериям, ничего не упустив.

Жадно заглотив остатки своего бутерброда, Баки задумался, стоит ли ему еще раз принять душ, чтобы наверняка смыть с себя все оставшиеся запахи, прежде чем он уснет на диване. Но затем отмел эту идею, вспомнив, что не заметил у Стива фена, а с сырыми волосами засыпать ему совершенно не хотелось. И хотя Стив никак не показывал, что его беспокоит смесь ароматов, приставших к Баки, он все равно чувствовал себя как-то неудобно. Обычно альфы с трепетом относились к своей территории и не терпели на ней никаких чужих, раздражающих запахов.

Но может, это относится только к альфам, которых знал Баки?

Он, должно быть, в какой-то момент задремал, и следующее, что он, проснувшись, почувствовал было то, как его заботливо накрыли одеялом и задернули шторы, чтобы утренние лучи солнца не мешали ему спать.

Телевизор был выключен, и Стива нигде не было видно. Баки лишь понадеялся, что сейчас тот тоже отдыхает.

Вновь закрыв глаза, Баки уснул, видя сны о рычащих мотором мотоциклах и горячем парне, расположившемся у него между ног.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Стиву приходится втиснуться в футболку Баки

Стив уснул не более четырех часов назад и толком не выспался, а сейчас его разбудил странный грохот и шум, доносившийся сверху. Он тут же резко вскочил с кровати и быстро натянул шорты, прежде чем пулей выбежать из комнаты.

По всей видимости, человеку, который, кажется, громил квартиру сверху было абсолютно плевать, услышит ли его кто-нибудь или нет, что было на руку Стиву.

Пробегая мимо гостиной, Стив взглянул на Баки, удобно распластавшегося по дивану, но, видимо, и его тоже начал беспокоить этот шум, судя по тому, как тот стал беспокойно ерзать под одеялом. Главное, что он был в безопасности, а уж с остальным Стив обязательно справится.

Он постарался как можно тише открыть окно, ведущее на пожарную лестницу, и осторожно выглянул наружу, проверяя, что там происходит: нанятые рабочие возмещали ущерб, нанесенный им той ночью, до конца выбивая окно и монтируя новую раму. Но зачем нужно было делать это именно сейчас, когда едва забрезжил рассвет?

Стиву стало неудобно перед соседями, все-таки он стал первопричиной этого шума, и он закрыл окно, чтобы хотя бы немного приглушить шум, наконец осознавая, что пока рабочие трудятся, эта часть квартиры станет самым шумным местом.

Стук, казалось, стал намного громче, и Баки испуганно вскочил на диване и сперва не понял, что случилось, и, найдя глазами Стива, непонимающе спросил:

— Что происходит?

— Привет, Бак. Все в порядке, не бойся. Просто рабочие чинят окно наверху, — произнес Стив, подходя к дивану поближе, чувствуя себя немного неудобно и искренне надеясь, что Баки со сна не заметит, что на нем надеты одни лишь шорты.

Но, судя по расширившимся в удивлении глазам Баки, упершимся взглядом в его голую грудь, он все-таки заметил.

Стив неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу и почесал затылок.

— Послушай, может быть, на время займешь мою спальню — тебе ведь нужно хорошенько выспаться? Только на то время, пока они не закончат работу?

— Чег…? — Баки все же оторвал взгляд от его пресса и посмотрел ему в глаза, — А как же ты?

— Благодаря сыворотке я могу обходиться практически без сна. Вполне хватит и пары часов, — пояснил Стив, что было по большей части правдой. Позже ему придется вздремнуть, но он будет в полном порядке. На войне они, бывало, спали и того меньше, поэтому сейчас ему было грех жаловаться.

— Эм… — пробормотал Баки, потирая глаза, — но, что… — он не договорил, смачно зевнув.

— Давай же, вставай, — мягко поторопил его Стив, осторожно погладив по плечам, словно поощряя подниматься.

Баки послушно приподнялся, все еще в полудреме, и, закутавшись в одеяло, позволил Стиву отвести себя по коридору в сторону спальни.

— Отдохни немного, — сказал Стив, доводя его до кровати. — Я закрою дверь, должно быть не так слышно.

— А почему бы и тебе не поспать? — сонно пробормотал Баки, уже успев уютно зарыться носом в подушку, — кровать большая, на двоих хватит.

Стив пару секунд постоял рядом, наблюдая за свернувшимся под одеялом омегой и обдумывая сказанное.

Кровать, и правда, была большой и места было достаточно, но…

Нет.

— Не беспокойся из-за меня, — произнес Стив, — засыпай.

Баки невнятно что-то пробормотал, отвернулся на бок и, кажется, мгновенно заснул. Стив понаблюдал за ним еще немного, не в силах отвести взгляд, чувствуя как пульс в висках стучит все быстрее от возбуждения, не только сексуального, но… Хотя какого черта, и его тоже — этот парень уже успел стать для него недоступным, но таким желанным искушением. Однако помимо возбуждения он чувствовал и чистое воодушевление от одного вида омеги, уютно устроившегося на его кровати в полной безопасности. Видя Баки таким расслабленным, Стив чувствовал целую гамму самых разнообразных чувств одновременно и…

Черт, ему точно пора убираться отсюда.

Выйдя из комнаты как можно тише, Стив осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней лбом, вдыхая полной грудью аромат сонного омеги.

«Ситуация была не самой простой, — признался он себе, — и наверняка многие альфы, попав в нее, чувствовали бы подобное смятение и не решались бы, как и он, поступиться своими моральными принципами. Да, его чертовски привлекал Баки, и да, в чувствах Стива не было ничего плохого, но это также не значило, что омега ему был что-то должен, например, ублажать его желания, или что-то подобное».

Также и Стив совершенно не обязан подчиняться своей физиологическим потребностям, и несмотря на то, как бы сильно ему не хотелось вернуться в ту комнату, зарыться носом Баки в шею и просто дышать его невероятным запахом, он должен был твердо придерживаться своих принципов.

Завести друга ему было намного важнее, чем единожды удовлетворить свои примитивные желания и возможно потерять Баки навсегда.

Поэтому он сделал глубокий вздох и побрел на кухню.

И только сейчас понял, что до сих пор был одет в одни лишь шорты, тогда как вся остальная его одежда находилась в одной комнате с Баки.

_Мда._

_Отличное начало дня, Стив._

~

Кажется спать в постели Стива было не лучшей идеей — все, что Баки снилось сейчас, оказалось чередой идущих друг за другом мокрых снов с участием альфы. Он проснулся возбужденным и вспотевшим, между ног было мокро от натекшей смазки. Дыхание к черту сбилось, и тело горело, словно плавясь, готовое к сексу, но, к сожалению, в комнате он был один, а предмет его снов куда-то испарился.

— Блять, — пробормотал Баки, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, — гребанный… _черт_.

Он заставил себя подняться с кровати, прежде чем успеет полностью заляпать простыни. Шорты было уже не спасти — они почти полностью пропитались смазкой, и теперь ему придется стирать их. Не помешало бы еще проветрить комнату, она, должно быть, вся пропахла его возбуждением. Откинув покрывало, он подошел к окну и распахнул его как можно шире, пуская внутрь свежий воздух — ну, городской воздух, но это уже хоть что-то, — затем прошел к двери и прислушался. Шум от ремонтников, наконец-то, прекратился и теперь Баки не слышал практически ничего.

Если Стив все еще был в квартире, то вел он себя очень тихо.

Сделав глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком, Баки вышел в коридор, ступая едва слышно, пытаясь быть как можно незаметнее. Добравшись до ванной, дверь которой оказалась открытой, он прошмыгнул внутрь. Прикрыв ее за собой, он быстро повернул замок, закрываясь. Вот теперь он мог заняться своей «проблемкой», прежде чем выходить и появляться на глаза альфе.

 _«Лучше всего будет снова залезть в его душ и, может быть, подрочить»_ , — подумал он немного виновато.

Отмокнув под горячим душем и получив свой ничем не примечательный оргазм, Баки почувствовал себя вновь посвежевшим и удовлетворенным. Заметив на полке в шкафу бритву Стива, Баки понадеялся, что никто не будет возражать, если он ее использует, и сбрил наросшую щетину, после растерев по коже лосьон после бритья без ароматизаторов, судя по тому, что никакого запаха он не почувствовал. Завязав на затылке хвост, Баки поискал что-нибудь, что мог бы надеть в стопке чистого и аккуратно сложенного белья, которое для него заботливо оставил на полке Стив. Удивившись такой заботе, Баки тут же подумал, насколько же тот был хозяйственным и как легко справлялся с домашними делами.

Когда-нибудь кому-то достанется отличный альфа.

Вновь посмотрев в зеркало, Баки быстро отвел взгляд, не желая видеть свое отражение с огромным лиловым синяком на пол лица.

 _«Кому-то, но точно не мне»,_ — тут же подумал он, одеваясь. Стив достоин найти себе кого-то стоящего, кого-то милого и заботливого, но никак не такого неудачника, как Баки.

Утро, кажется, не могло стать еще более странным, но оказалось, что все возможно. Стоило Баки набраться мужества и все-таки выбраться из ванной, как он заметил Стива, спокойно устроившегося на диване с планшетом в руках. И здесь вроде бы не было ничего необычного, за исключением того, что на нем была надета одна из футболок Баки, плотно обтягивая его накаченную грудь и пресс, к тому же и штанов на нем тоже не оказалось, только какие-то непонятные короткие шорты, больше похожие на боксеры.

И Баки был бы рад не глазеть на него, но…

Но да, он глазел. А кто бы не?

— О, привет! — Стив солнечно улыбнулся ему, заметив Баки на пороге гостиной, — ты выспался?

Баки и раскрыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но никак не мог отвести взгляд, словно прикипевший к груди Стива, четко различимой под обтягивающей ее тканью. У Баки все еще свежи были воспоминания о том, как Стив выглядит без футболки, после того как он увидел его, когда проснулся сегодня рано утром. И вид был, прямо скажем, впечатляющий, но и сейчас было не хуже.

Пока Баки вспоминал увиденное в деталях, Стив тем временем отложил планшет на кофейный столик и поднялся с дивана.

— Я, эм… позаимствовал твою футболку, но я верну ее… — произнес он немного застенчиво, и добавил, — пойду, надену что-нибудь в своей комнате.

— Ага, — удалось выдавить Баки, пока он усиленно пытался смотреть куда-нибудь. Куда угодно, только не на Стива и его невероятное тело.

— Сейчас вернусь, — произнес тот, прежде чем скрыться в коридоре.

И Баки не удержался, повернув голову, и наблюдал, как Стив идет к комнате. У него была просто удивительно узкая талия и так и привлекающая к себе внимание крепкая задница, что похотливые мозги Баки тут же выдали идею о том, как было бы хорошо оказаться в его объятьях и огладить все эти упругие мышцы своими руками. Сглотнув, Баки заставил себя отбросить эти мысли и постарался не покраснеть.

Вот же он попал!

Когда Стив вернулся из комнаты, уже полностью одетый в свои вещи, то оказалось, что футболку он выбрал практически такую же тесную, и обтягивала она его ничуть не меньше, чем футболка Баки.

Черт, Стив, ты серьезно?

— Ты голоден? — спросил он Баки с улыбкой, направляясь на кухню, — У нас еще осталось немного еды, которую нужно сегодня доесть, а потом я собирался сходить за продуктами.

— Ээ, да. — Если говорить начистоту, то Баки просто-таки умирал с голоду. — Помочь?

— Нет, я справлюсь, — отказался Стив, доставая сковороду и подсолнечное масло, — можешь пока налить себе кофе.

— О, с удовольствием! — Баки наполнил самую большую кружку и, захватив ее, уселся за стол. Отсюда он мог с удобством наблюдать за Стивом, и мысленно представлять, что Стив — его альфа, который готовит для них завтрак, а эта квартира — их совместное гнездышко.

_Ну да, мечтать не вредно._

— Так… так что происходило там наверху? — решил спросить он, сделав глоток кофе.

— Окно, которое я тогда сломал, починили, — пояснил Стив, ища что-то в холодильнике, — рабочие как раз недавно закончили.

— А, хорошо, — Баки поморщился, вспомнив о Клайве — бете, в квартире которого Баки и жил все это время. Он не должен был вернуться еще около нескольких недель, но Баки все равно решил, что ему стоит подняться и проверить, все ли там в порядке.

Ему жутко не хотелось снова возвращаться туда — воспоминания о том, как в этой квартире на него устроили засаду и избили, были все еще свежи в его памяти.

— О, и у меня для тебя есть хорошие новости, — добавил Стив, разбивая яйца в миску.

— Да? И какие же?

— Те двое, что вломились тебе в квартиру, — начал Стив, — Рамлоу и Роллинс. До суда их отправили под стражу в тюрьму Райкерс*.

Баки тут же сел прямее, удивившись услышанному.

— Правда?

— Да, кажется, теперь они точно не смогут ни на кого напасть, надолго застряв в тюрьме. Их отпечатки совпали сразу по нескольким незакрытым делам, в их числе продажа и распространение наркотиков, ограбление, нападение и даже убийство. Против них найдены железные доказательства, поэтому можешь не беспокоиться о том, что они могут скоро выбраться.

Баки сидел, задумчиво покусывая губу, чувствуя, как начинает нервничать, лишь подумав обо все этом. Новости, и правда, были отличные, и Баки был счастлив, наконец, избавиться от этой темной части своей жизни, и желательно навсегда. Он не желал быть втянутым во все это дерьмо, связанное с Рамлоу, и понимал, что теперь ему следует быть тише воды, если он хочет оставаться на свободе.

Рамлоу без сомнений сдаст его при любой удобной возможности, и вскоре его имя, скорее всего, будет на слуху у каждого копа в округе.

Баки стоит сменить имя и поскорее сваливать отсюда и подальше.

Стив замолчал, и когда Баки посмотрел на него, то заметил, что тот наблюдает за ним с легко различимой тревогой.

— Все будет хорошо, — попытался поддержать его Стив, — они серьезно вляпались и еще долго никуда не денутся от полиции, а больше никто не видел, что ты был в той квартире. Не беспокойся.

Баки кивнул в ответ, но у него так и не вышло до конца избавиться от переполняющей его нервозности.

— Да, и я благодарен, что ты рассказал мне об этом. И спасибо… ну ты знаешь. За все.

Стив развернулся к нему в пол-оборота, на секунду отставив в сторону сковороду.

— Пустяки, Баки. Мы же соседи, а они должны присматривать друг за другом.

Баки улыбнулся на это. У него почему-то не хватало духу рассказать Стиву, что вся эта штука с соседями так не работает. Он сам, где бы ему не приходилось жить, едва ли пару раз поздоровался со своими соседями.

— Ты спас мою задницу, Стив, — произнес серьезно Баки. — Обещаю, скоро я найду себе жилье и перестану тебе досаждать своим обществом.

Стив взглянул на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Можешь не торопиться. Мне нравится жить с соседом по квартире, становится не так одиноко.

Баки вновь улыбнулся, но ему почему-то показалось, что хочется Стиву не просто соседа по квартире.

~

— Ты уже пробовал Мексиканскую кухню? — спросил Баки после того, как они закончили обедать.

— Да, думаю да, — Стив был занят составлением списка покупок на сегодня.

— «Думаю да»? — переспросил его Баки, усмехнувшись, — если ты не помнишь, пробовал ли ты ее, то, скорее всего, еда тебе попалась совсем несъедобной.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — Стив передал ему блокнот через стол, — запиши, если нужно что-нибудь в магазине?

— Ну… если купишь подходящие ингредиенты, то я могу приготовить энчиладас?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, — добавь все, что понадобится в список. — Он понаблюдал, как Баки записывает нужные продукты на листок. — Ты сегодня работаешь?

— Пока не знаю. Нужно проверить.

— Подвезти? — тут же предложил Стив.

— Скорее всего, я снова буду работать в ночную смену… — Баки уткнулся взглядом в список. Ему явно было неудобно соглашаться, но Стиву претила одна только мысль, что Баки станет бродить по городу ночью, да еще и в одиночку.

— У меня все равно будет сегодня парочка дел вечером, — Стив соврал, но только наполовину, потому что поход в спортзал нельзя назвать таким уж серьезным делом…

— Я могу и сам добраться до работы, — не сдавался Баки, — тем более что твой мотоцикл уж слишком шумный и наверняка перебудил вчера всех соседей. Люди начнут жаловаться, а спа совсем не нужно такого рода внимание.

— Если поможет, то я могу припарковаться в квартале от твоей работы?

— Эм… я подумаю. Так какие энчиладас тебе хотелось бы попробовать — с курицей или говядиной? Или те и другие?

Стив позволил ему пока перевести тему. Он еще раз напомнил себе, что Баки не его омега, и если тот действительно хочет добраться до работы самостоятельно, то ему просто нужно не лезть не в свое дело.

Закончив со списком, Стив отправился в магазин, пока Баки остался дома и поставил стирать как свои вещи, так и одежду Стива.

Что было довольно мило с его стороны, потому что стирка не входила в список любимых дел Стива.

Через пару часов он вернулся с покупками, и Баки помог ему разобрать продукты и разложить все необходимое для ужина на столешнице. Начав готовку, Баки рассказывал Стиву что и как делает, пока тот с интересом наблюдал за его действиями. Баки поджарил курицу и говядину, нарезал кусочками и добавил рубленые овощи со специями и соусом. Выложив начинку на лепешки-тортилльи и скрутив рулетики, Баки выложил их на противень, полив сверху томатным соусом и посыпав натертым сыром, и поставил в духовку.

— Как только достану из духовки, нужно будет полить их сверху сметаной, а пока можно заняться готовкой салатов для энчиладас, — продолжил рассказывать Баки, поручив Стиву начать смешивать фасоль с нарезанными томатами. Вместе они приготовили свежее гуакамоле из авокадо, которые так тщательно выбирал Стив в местном магазинчике.

— Всегда хотел сказать: «святое гуакамоле!» — выдал вдруг Баки с каким-то акцентом, пока был занят нарезанием перца чили для салата.

— Хорошо? — Стив, кажется, не совсем понял, к чему это было.

— Микеланджело? — Баки краем глаза взглянул на него, — «Черепашки-Ниндзя»?

Стив растеряно пожал плечами.

— Извини, но я не понимаю.

— Чувак, на вид мы с тобой почти одного возраста, а ты вырос, столького не зная. Это так странно. — Баки потрясенно покачал головой и вернулся к чили.

— Да, — согласился Стив, — эм… извини?

Баки рассмеялся, слегка подтолкнув его локтем в бок.

— И за что ты извиняешься? Не бери в голову. Просто иногда я забываю о том, когда ты родился, и что с тобой за эти годы произошло, вот и все.

Стив просиял радостной улыбкой, с облегчением понимая, что Баки не станет делать из него посмешище из его незнания некоторых вещей. С Баки за эти два дня он узнал о поп-культуре больше, чем за все то время, которое он провел, вернувшись к жизни в современном мире, после того как его вытащили изо льда.

— Есть какие-нибудь предложения о том, что бы нам посмотреть сегодня? — поинтересовался он.

— Ну, — задумчиво пробормотал Баки, перемешивая гуакамоле, — мы можем посмотреть еще что-нибудь из Диснея, потому что у них полно классных мультов. А еще у меня на примете есть парочка фильмов. Если хочешь, конечно? Зависит от того, чего бы тебе сегодня хотелось посмотреть?

— Я готов к чему угодно, — с уверенностью ответил Стив.

Они решили поужинать за столом, потому что есть энчиладас аккуратно, оказалось, не так-то просто, а крошить в гостиной не хотелось, но ужин все равно прошел на ура. Стив без сомнений надолго запомнит этот вечер Мексиканской кухни.

После ужина Стив настоял на том, что раз Баки все приготовил, то Стив должен помыть посуду. Занявшись работой, Стив отправил Баки выбрать что-нибудь для их сегодняшнего просмотра, и к тому времени, как он закончил и присоединился к нему на диване, у Баки уже был готов небольшой список из фильмов.

Он улыбнулся вошедшему в гостиную Стиву, уже успев распустить волосы, которые свободно обрамляли его лицо.

— Мне кажется, что они тебе понравятся.

Стив на мгновение замер, потрясенный тем насколько великолепно выглядел Баки, улыбаясь, но попытался не показать этого и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Уверен, что понравятся.

После того, как они посмотрели «Мулан», которая очень понравился Стиву, Баки решил познакомить его с фильмами 90-х, в которых впервые использовали, как он это назвал, аниматронику. Первым Баки включил «Парк Юрского периода», а затем они продолжили просмотр «Черепашками-Ниндзя».

Для Стива, который после своего восстания изо льда уже успел столкнуться и одолеть с десяток похожих на инопланетян созданий, никак не мог решить, что было более странно: людей, надевающих резиновые костюмы с механическими головами, для того чтобы выглядеть как монстры, или же самих пришельцев, которые были ничуть не симпатичнее них.

Но потом он вспомнил Тони Старка в своем костюме Железного Человека и не смог сдержаться, рассмеявшись про себя.

Они как раз досматривали «Черепашек-Ниндзя», когда на телефон Баки пришло сообщение и, проверив его, он сказал, что через час ему нужно будет отправляться на работу, то есть в 9 часов.

Стив, несмотря на то, что чувствовал он себя довольно уставшим, так и не поспав нормально, все же предложил подвести его.

— Да все нормально. Я и сам отлично доберусь на метро. Мне нужно пройтись, иначе после такого сытного ужина быстро обрасту жирком.

Стив рассмеялся в ответ на его слова и решил все же позволить Баки добраться до работы самостоятельно.

— Забрать тебя после работы? Во сколько ты заканчиваешь?

— Около двух, — отозвался Баки, — но это не обязательно. И только, если ты подождешь меня за углом, хорошо, Стив?

— Хорошо, без проблем. Запишешь мне свой телефон?

— Конечно, — Баки взял в руки смартфон Стива, — ну вот, готово.

Стив довольно улыбнулся, забирая телефон обратно.

— Ну что ж, тогда увидимся в два часа.

— Конечно. А ты пока поспишь?

— Ага, не помешало бы.

Баки показательно строго взглянул на него, но тут же улыбнулся.

— Даже не думай садиться на свой байк, пока не отдохнёшь. Вы меня поняли, молодой человек? Я серьезно.

— Хорошо, Бак. Сейчас же пойду в кровать. Доброй ночи.

~

— И где же твой герой на блестящем байке? — поинтересовалась Кассандра, едва он успел зайти в раздевалку.

— Не здесь, — ответил Баки, мило ей улыбнувшись.

— Но он заберет тебя после, я права?

К сожалению, внезапно заалевшие щеки Баки ответили за него. Заметив это, Кассандра сердечно рассмеялась.

— А ты милашка, когда краснеешь.

— Да, да, конечно, — пробурчал Баки, торопясь переодеться и, наконец, приступить к работе. Если он станет ходить здесь и сплетничать про Стива, то это только все еще больше усложнит, в первую очередь для него самого.

~

Стив остановился за углом от спа ровно в 01:58. Сняв шлем, он заменил его обычной бейсболкой, решив, что это какое-никакое, а прикрытие.

Он прикрепил шлемы для себя и Баки к мотоциклу и направился ниже по улице, проходя мимо круглосуточных магазинчиков, которые находились тут на каждом шагу, пока не добрался до здания с уже знакомой ему желтой вывеской.

Остановившись напротив уже закрытого сигаретного киоска, расположенного рядом со спа, Стив решил подождать Баки здесь, чтобы не показаться слишком очевидным, что его на самом деле интересует. Он вытащил из кармана телефон и притворился, что занят чтением сообщений, пока сам ненавязчиво следил за происходящим на вокруг. На улице рядом находился ночной бар, куда входили и выходили люди, через открытые двери доносилась ненавязчивая музыка и шум людских разговоров. Мимо проезжали машины, некоторые пролетали мимо, словно куда-то спеша, другие же очевидно просто курсировали по округе.

Через минуту парадная дверь в спа открылась. Стив напрягся, мгновенно возвращая все свое внимание ко входу в здание, но к сожалению, это оказался не Баки. На улицу вышел обычный мужчина, судя по запаху бета, и поспешно проследовал мимо Стива, низко опустив голову.

Стив взглянул на часы. 01:59

С их расставания прошло всего несколько часов, а Стив уже не мог дождаться, когда вновь увидит Баки.

Только он успел об этом подумать, как боковая дверь, очевидно предназначенная для персонала, распахнулась, и на пороге показался Баки. Стив тут же широко ему улыбнулся.

— Привет, — произнес он.

Не ожидав увидеть его так близко к спа, Баки слегка удивленно дернулся в сторону.

— А, ты… ты здесь.

— Ага. Готов ехать домой?

— Эм, да. Готов. — Баки кивнул, опустив взгляд вниз. Не заплетая волос, он накинул на голову капюшон своей худи. Они пошли по дороге нога в ногу, двигаясь вместе в ту сторону, где Стив оставил свой мотоцикл.

Сперва ему захотелось узнать у Баки, как прошла его ночь на работе, но он остановил себя, передумав. Баки казался намного тише обычного, и, в любом случае, наверняка не хотел бы рассказывать ему о своей работе.

Стив не знал о чем с ним и заговорить.

— Удалось поспать? — спросил Баки, наконец, нарушая образовавшуюся между ними тишину, и Стиву мгновенно стало легче не душе.

— Ага. Мне приснился какой-то дурацкий сон о преследующем меня злобном динозавре, и все благодаря тебе!

Баки рассмеялся, из-за холодного, ночного воздуха у него изо рта вырвалось облачко пара. Настроение тут же поменялось, и они продолжили идти, подшучивая друг на другом и обсуждая просмотренные фильмы.

Добравшись до мотоцикла, Стив отцепил шлемы и передал один Баки. Они уселись на байк, и Стив вновь насладился теплом, которое шло от Баки, плотно прижавшегося к его спине и обнявшего его за талию. Он завел мотор и, прежде чем опустить козырек на шлеме, глубоко вдохнул запах омеги и повез их домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ра́йкерс (англ. Rikers Island) — остров-тюрьма в проливе Ист-Ривер, относящийся к городу Нью-Йорк, районам Куинс и Бронкс. Является самой крупной исправительной колонией в мире.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой между ними возросло сексуальное напряжение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Решила в честь своего дня рождения выложить главы ко всем текущим своим работам и парочку новых переводов, над которыми корпела эту неделю. Надеюсь, вам они понравятся)  
> Наслаждайтесь!

Баки выглядел ужасно усталым и после небольшого перекуса сразу же свернулся на диване, засыпая. Стив выключил свет в гостиной и, забрав планшет, отправился в свою комнату. Как бы ему не хотелось, чтобы Баки спал в его постели, это точно стерло бы черту между их дружескими отношениями, превращая их во что-то большее.

Не говоря уже о том, что вся его спальня словно пропиталась запахом Баки, его невероятно стойким и притягательным запахом омеги, что в некоторой степени усложняло Стиву жизнь, но он все же с жадностью вдыхал его и чувствовал удивительное спокойствие, будто Баки был здесь, рядом с ним.

Стив попытался избавиться от посторонних мыслей, перебросившись парой фраз с Клинтом и Наташей в групповом чате через специальный засекреченный мессенджер, который ему установила Наташа, спрашивая, как у них дела. И они как всегда ответили ему « _очень_ » информативно, бросив лишь короткие «все оки» и «бывало и лучше». После их сражения с инопланетными тварями в Нью-Йорке ребята вели себя тихо, практически не высовываясь, хотя и не только они одни.

В том, что их общение едва дотягивало до определения «дружеского», не было ничего страшного. У Стива теперь есть друг. И он никому еще не рассказывал о Баки. Может быть, он расскажет о нем Пегги, когда в следующий раз навестит ее.

Если конечно она будет в сознании и вспомнит кто он вообще такой.

Закончил переписку Стив пожеланием Нат и Клинту спокойной ночи и отложил планшет на тумбочку. Забравшись под одеяло, он вдохнул аромат Баки, который остался на его постельном белье и закрыл глаза.

Он проспал, наверное, всего около нескольких часов, как вдруг его мобильный ожил.

Стив потянулся за телефоном, обнаружив сообщение от Фьюри, вызывающего его на миссию.

Стив хотел было уже отказаться, но вместо этого тяжело вдохнул и выбрался из кровати. Надел свой новый костюм — стелс костюм, как они назвали его, — и прихватил щит. Зайдя на кухню, он оставил на столе записку, на случай, если Баки проснется прежде, чем он успеет вернуться, и выскользнул через окно на пожарную лестницу.

~

— Сейчас, когда вы оба здесь, — произнес Фьюри , как только Стив присоединился к ним с Наташей в офисе Щ.И.Т.а в Манхеттене, — перейдем к делу.

Стив в этот момент совершенно не слушал его, а едва сдерживал улыбку, вспоминая то, как Баки пел главную тему из «Мулан» вчера вечером, абсолютно не попадая в ноты.

— У меня для вас есть задание, — продолжал Фьюри, передавая каждому тонкую папку с данными, — Миссия пустяковая. Агент Романофф введет вас в суть дела.

Стив удивленно вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал. Без сомнений Наташе было что рассказать ему о том, как работают современные технологии, но Стива едва ли уже можно было назвать новичком в этих делах, и он просто ненавидел, когда к нему относились как какому-то деревенщине. У него появилось ощущение, что они считают, что он так ничему не научился, с тех пор как впервые очнулся после разморозки в Нью-Йорке.

Однако он отмел эти мысли и не стал жаловаться. Все же он здесь главным образом для того, чтобы защищать людей от разного рода опасности.

Может технологии и изменились, но основная цель его работы осталась прежней.

Получив от Фьюри все необходимые данные, они с Наташей направились к лифту.

Стоило им, наконец, остаться одним, как Наташа тут же повернулась к нему с хитрой улыбкой и спросила:

— И кто эта омега?

Стив никак не отреагировал, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы надеть шлем Капитана Америка.

— О чем ты?

— На тебе остался ее запах, — пояснила Наташа, совершенно не смущаясь спрашивать такое.

Стив криво улыбнулся.

— Ты знаешь, когда я рос, меня учили, что задавать людям подобные вопросы — не вежливо.

Наташа улыбнулась ему в ответ, изучая его своими проницательными зелеными глазами.

— Времена изменились, Роджерс.

— Буду иметь это в виду, — ответил ей Стив, пока лифт поднимался на нужный им этаж. Они вышли на крыше и стали дожидаться своего транспорта.

— Не расскажешь? — вновь попыталась Наташа.

— Неа, — практически пропел он в ответ.

~

По мнению Стива, миссия оказалась совсем не пустяковой, но в то же время ее было трудно назвать совсем уж сложной: необходимо было собрать разведданные. Всего в миссии участвовали четверо: Стив, Наташа и двое снайперов Щ.И.Т.а, засевших на крышах поблизости, в случае, если им с Нат понадобиться прикрытие.

Здание, в которое им нужно было проникнуть, находилось в Нью-Хэмпшире и снаружи было больше похоже, на взгляд Стива, на заброшенную фабрику, но едва они прибыли на место, то заметили, что оно, оказывается, вполне обитаемое и охраняется тремя вооруженными охранниками, патрулирующими территорию.

Их приказ был прост — захватить преступников и вернуть на базу все обнаруженное внутри оборудование, поэтому они вырубили охрану и связали их, обыскали все здание сверху донизу, но ничего больше не нашли.

Вся эта операция не давала Стиву покоя, заставляя думать, что Щ.И.Т., а в частности Фьюри, от него что-то скрывает.

Закончив со всем, уже сидя в квинджете, который уже через пару часов должен был доставить их в Нью-Йорк, Стив проверил свой телефон. Никаких сообщений за это время не приходило, и ему пришлось подавить свое разочарование. Еще не было и девяти часов, и Баки, скорее всего, еще спал.

Вернувшись в офис Щ.И.Т.а в Манхеттене, они быстро отчитались перед Фьюри и после этого были абсолютно свободны.

Стив предпочел принять душ и переодеться в гражданское здесь, нежели ехать через весь город на мотоцикле в полном обмундировании. Освежившись в душе, он оделся в свою обычную одежду, уложил щит в специальный черный чехол и, закинув его за спину, отправился к лифтам. Откуда не возьмись рядом с ним возникла Наташа и успела прошмыгнуть за ним в лифт. Она также была одета в свою обычную, уличную одежду, но вкус у нее, Стив готов был признать это, был определенно лучше.

— Миссия прошла отлично, — сказала она, когда двери лифта за ней захлопнулись.

— Правда? — с сомнением отозвался Стив, думая, что это была лишь пустая трата времени.

— Не на каждом задании приходится палить из пушек, Роджерс, — ответила она спокойно, — да и Фьюри убедился, как мы слажено работаем в команде.

Стив оценивающе взглянул на нее.

— А что, битвы за Нью-Йорк для него было не достаточно?

— Поживем-увидим, — произнесла она с загадочной улыбкой, — Не хочешь провести со мной спарринг? Можем поработать над твоим рукопашным боем.

Стив уставился на нее, словно пытаясь понять, говорит ли она серьезно.

— Ну, хорошо, — согласился он с некоторой осторожностью, — прямо здесь или…?

— Есть у меня на примете одно отличное местечко, — она вытащила из кармана какие-то чрезмерно огромные для нее, темные очки и надела их, как только двери лифта со звоном распахнулись, — я напишу тебе.

— Хорошо.

— И передай от меня привет своей омеге, — весело добавила она, прежде чем прошествовала вперед, звонко стуча каблуками.

Стив неверяще выдохнул и последовал на выход за ней. Он и собирался что-то сказать в ответ, но его прервал звук пришедшего сообщения. Сердце в груди от предвкушения забилось сильнее, и Стив остановился на месте, чтобы проверить оправдались ли его ожидания.

И да, это был Баки.

_«Эй, Кэп, когда ты возвращаешься?»_

Взглянув на часы, Стив напечатал ответ.

_«Приеду примерно к 11:15»_

И направился в гараж, где оставил своей мотоцикл, не забывая посматривать на телефон в ожидании ответа.

_«Хочешь блинчиков? :)»_

Стив просиял радостной улыбкой и написал:

_«Еще бы! :)»_

~

Когда Стив добрался до дома и едва успел зайти внутрь, как сразу почувствовал чудесные ароматы, приветствующие его: насыщенный — свежеприготовленных блинчиков и еще один — запах недавно выбравшегося из душа, довольного омеги.

Этот день начинал все больше и больше ему нравится, и Стив счастливо улыбнулся, закрывая за собой дверь, и поставил щит, навалив его на стену.

— Привет, — произнес он, проходя на кухню, — запахи стоят просто невероятные!

Баки стоял у плиты, сегодня надев синюю футболку и обтягивающие черные штаны и завязав волосы на затылке. Заметив Стива, он широко ему улыбнулся.

— Привет, Кэп. Ну что, мир снова спасен?

Фыркнув в ответ, Стив усмехнулся и придвинул к себе стул.

— Насколько мне известно, да.

— Отлично! Давай отпразднуем это событие блинчиками!

Баки успел приготовить парочку и передал их тарелке Стиву для дегустации. На столе уже были расставлены кленовый сироп, баночка со взбитыми сливками и недавно нарезанные на кусочки бананы и клубника. Стив уплетал вкуснятину за обе щеки, невероятно благодарный за отличную еду и такую же компанию.

— Я вот все хотел узнать, — начал Баки, — на счет того… Ты не знаешь, с теми инопланетянами покончено? Я о том, что возникли они ниоткуда и также внезапно исчезли, успев разгромить половину города, и никто не рассказал нам, простым смертным, почему это произошло и как.

Стив выслушал его и, сглотнув полный рот блинчиков, запил все это апельсиновым соком, прежде чем ответить.

— Ну, как я понял — и поверь, я такой же простой смертный в это ситуации, хорошо? — Локи, прибывший из Асгарда, притащил с собой армию инопланетных созданий, чтобы те захватили для него Землю, но мы благополучно это предотвратили. А затем его брат Тор забрал его обратно в Асгард, где его ожидает суд, который вынесет ему достойное его действий наказание.

— Ого, — удивился Баки, переворачивая блинчик, — и это все? А что потом? Что, если эти твари снова вернуться?

— Я тоже думал о таком повороте событий, — откровенно признался Стив, — но пока мы можем лишь ожидать того, что возможно произойдет и уже потом действовать.

— Это дерьмово, чувак, — Баки взял свою тарелку с блинчиками и присоединился к Стиву за столом, — в тот день меня не было в том месте, где все произошло, но даже там, где я находился, было все слышно. Ну, и, конечно же, увидеть всех этих летающих червей, вылезших из дыры в небе. Я помню, как наблюдал за ними и думал, что вот оно — мир сейчас полностью поменяется и может быть… черт, я не знаю, может быть мы сплотимся, станем лучше, добрее и милосерднее друг к другу? Но нет, все вернулось на свои места: люди все также ведут себя как полные уроды, и ничего по-настоящему не изменилось.

— Да, — Стив криво улыбнулся. — Думаю, для некоторых это событие стало излишне тяжело принять. Они оказались просто не в состоянии задуматься над произошедшим, иначе просто не смогли бы продолжать жить, как раньше. Примерно так все и было во времена Великой депрессии, а затем и Второй Мировой войны. Ты просто продолжаешь жить, несмотря ни на что, как жил до этого.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, перестав жевать, и пораженно моргнул, на что Стив просто улыбнулся ему. С трудом сглотнув, Баки вновь взглянул на тарелку.

— Да, ты, должно быть, прав. Извини, Стив, я не хотел этим никого оскорбить. Просто размышлял вслух.

— Я совсем не против, — поддержал его Стив, — и прекрасно тебя понимаю.

Баки кивнул, наткнув кусочек блинчика на вилку.

— Ну, если вдруг вновь случиться какая-нибудь инопланетная хрень, дай мне знать, хорошо? Надеюсь, успею спрятаться под одеялом.

— Конечно, Бак, — Стив ласково улыбнулся, смотря на него, — Ты узнаешь об этом первым.

~

После их завтрака с блинчиками, Стив помог Баки помыть посуду, а затем сказал, что собирается пару часов подремать.

Баки поначалу показалось странным, что он будет находиться в его квартире, пока сам Стив отправляется спать, но тому вроде как нравилось, что он бродит тут, как у себя дома.

 _«Тяжело будет найти подходящее местечко, учитывая, как Стив успел меня избаловать»_ , — подумал про себя Баки.

Пока Стив спал у себя в комнате, Баки вновь устроился на диване, отключив на телевизоре звук. Ему он был не нужен, все равно показывали очередную мыльную оперу, а побыть вежливым гостем показалось ему более важным.

Стив разрешил ему также использовать свой планшет, поэтому сейчас Баки лениво поигрывал в игрушки, не забыв и там отключить звук, затем решил полазить в интернете. У него не было своего смартфона, только старенький кнопочный телефон, и поэтому зайти в интернет у него не было никакой возможности, только лишь, если он одолжил бы телефон у кого-нибудь с работы, например. Поэтому все это было ему в новинку.

Не прошло еще и двух часов, когда Баки услышал из комнаты Стива стенания и приглушенные крики.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, выбираясь из своего уютного гнездышка из теплых одеял и подушек, и поспешил в сторону комнаты. Заглянув внутрь через оставшуюся щелочку от незапертой двери, Баки в нерешительности продолжал стоять на пороге, не зная, что ему предпринять. Люди, которым снились кошмары, всегда заставляли его чувствовать беспокойство, и он все-таки решил разбудить Стива.

Баки распахнул дверь шире и вгляделся в темноту.

— Стив? — позвал он, надеясь, что так ему удастся его разбудить, — Стив. Это всего лишь сон.

Крики стихли, но Стив все также тяжело дышал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он, должно быть, все-таки разбудил его. Баки не видел его лица — тот лежал к нему спиной, — но искренне надеялся на это.

Потоптавшись на месте, Баки продолжил:

— Ты в порядке?

Последовал тяжелый вздох.

— Да, я… все в порядке, не страшно.

— Ты уверен, — растеряно произнес Баки.

— Да, уверен, — как бы Стив не хотел показаться расслабленным, все же улыбка в его голосе была очевидно вымученной, — я в полном порядке.

 _«Нет, не в порядке»,_ — подумал Баки. В комнате до сих пор ощущался запах паники, и что-то внутри Баки побуждало его успокоить и утешить альфу.

— Можно мне войти? — произнес он едва слышно.

— А… да, конечно.

Стив все также неподвижно лежал в постели спиной к нему. Все его тело было напряжено, словно натянутая струна.

Баки вошел в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь. Продолжая рассматривать обнаженную спину, укрытого по пояс Стива, Баки приблизился к кровати, внезапно подумав, спал ли тот под одеялом полностью голым или… но тут же одернул себя, логично решив, что сейчас не время для этого, и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

— Не против, если я сяду?

— Конечно, — последовало тихое разрешение.

Баки сел на край кровати, подогнув под себя ногу, и взглянул на Стива, хотя точнее будет сказать, на спину Стива, затем опустив глаза на простыни.

— Ты знаешь… иногда проблема может показаться намного незначительнее, если ей с кем-нибудь поделиться.

Стив легко фыркнул, усмехнувшись, но так и не попался на уловку.

— Все в порядке, Баки. Это лишь очередной кошмар.

Баки раздраженно закатил глаза. И почему альфы никогда не могут просто попросить о помощи?

— Не хочешь рассказать об этом, — снова попытался он, — у нас у всех иногда бывают кошмары, даже у таких крутых альф, как ты.

Плечи Стива затряслись от смеха, когда тот рассмеялся, что Баки засчитал за маленькую, но победу. Слегка передвинувшись, альфа покрепче прижал к себе подушку.

— Да, я знаю, но все правда нормально. Не беспокойся.

Баки продолжил наблюдать за Стивом и уже раздумывал над тем, чтобы начать спорить о том, что тот несет чушь, или же спросить его, обращался ли он когда-нибудь к психотерапевту со своими кошмарами. Стив в любом случае является ветераном, несмотря на то, находится ли он сейчас в отставке или еще на службе. И да, альфам сложно просить о помощи, и Баки не мог представить себе, что же послужило источником кошмаров Стива, раз они так часто его мучают.

Этот парень побывал на войне, но помимо этого причин может быть огромное множество.

Задумавшись, Баки покусывал губу, чувствуя, что и его тоже начинает поглощать тревога за благополучие этого здоровяка.

Он знал, что может его успокоить, но понимал, что обнимать сейчас Стива будет не лучшей идеей для них обоих.

Может вместо этого ему стоит предложить Стиву массаж?

Баки вновь взглянул на его обнаженную спину, представив, как взбирается на эту узкую талию и мягко проводит ладонями по светлой коже…

Быстро отвернувшись, Баки остановил себя, понимая, что его лицо так и пылает от стыда.

Хорошо, твердое «нет» этой идее — было опасно даже думать о подобных вещах.

Вздохнув через рот, Баки постарался абстрагироваться от аромата альфы, окутывающего его со всех сторон, и прилег рядом. Кровать была достаточно большой, но он все равно постарался разместиться как можно ближе к краю, забрав себе вторую подушку.

— Хочешь расскажу о моем сне? — спросил он мягко.

Стив все еще был напряжен, но стоило ему услышать вопрос Баки, как он выдохнул и едва заметно расслабился.

— Да?

— Мне снилось, как будто я нахожусь в доме, — начал рассказывать Баки, — с огромным количеством комнат. И в некоторых бродили люди, и иногда они были, эм, довольно пугающими…

Замолчав, он подумал, что эти люди напоминали ему кого-то похожего на Рамлоу.

— А, и иногда там вообще нет людей, — продолжил свой рассказ Баки, — и во сне лишь я и все эти комнаты, и я пытаюсь выбраться оттуда, но дверей просто нет. Окна также не открываются. Так я и бегаю весь сон по дому, и никак не могу выйти. Всегда одно и то же.

В тишине, воцарившейся после его признания, был слышен лишь шорох простыней, когда Стив перевернулся на спину.

— Тебе часто он сниться? — спросил он, в конце концов, уставившись взглядом в потолок.

— Ага, — ответил Баки, вдруг усмехнувшись, — тупо, да? Но знаешь что, я посмотрел что значит этот сон в интернете. Теперь можно вводить ключевые слова из своего сна, и узнавать его значение. Если ты, конечно, веришь в такого рода штуки.

— Что, правда?

— Да, просто погугли, — произнес Баки, засунув руку под подушку для удобства.

— Как только я узнал, что он значит, мне стало не так страшно, потому что я осознал, с чем он связан, понимаешь? На сайте было сказано, что во сне мы сталкиваемся с теми проблемами, которые не хотим решать в реальности.

Баки расслышал, как Стив фыркнул, и, повернувшись к нему, заметил, что Стив улыбается.

— Кажется, звучит логично, — признал он.

— Да. И я прочел, что если видишь во сне дом, то он как раз и олицетворяет тебя, а вот комнаты в нем — что-то другое. При том каждая комната представляет что-то свое, например, подвал — одно, а ванная — что-то еще. Так что, да. Копаться в этом оказалось довольно интересно. — Баки немного подождал, прежде чем посмотреть на Стива, и, поняв, что тот не собирается делиться с ним своим сном, попытался еще раз. — Не хочешь рассказать мне о своем?

— Эм… может быть, но не сегодня, Бак, — прошептал Стив, — мой … мой сон скорее о том, что случалось со мной в реальности, и… А случалось многое, и… Нет, все в порядке. Я со всем разберусь.

Баки почувствовал укол разочарования от осознания, что Стив все также отказывается открываться ему. Однако он понимал его. Альфы никогда не желали признавать, что они такие же простые смертные, как и все остальные, и иногда бывают уязвимы. Баки никак не мог изменить природу Стива и все связанные с ней заморочки, уж ни за ночь точно.

Немного полежав в тишине, он удивил сам себя, когда произнес:

— Сейчас популярно ходить к психотерапевтам. Многие посещают их сеансы и им это помогает. Особенно ветеранам. Ты же понимаешь, что ты ветеран, так, Стив? Может и тебе стоит сходить и поговорить с кем-нибудь — с профессионалом, и облегчить душу? О, и еще, — добавил он, запоздало вспомнив, — оказывается лучшие психотерапевты — беты. Ну, так я слышал.

— Спасибо, Бак, — ответил Стив, хотя голос его казался немного безэмоциональным. — Со мной все будет в порядке. Вообще-то я тут подумал, что наверно мне стоит пойти на пробежку.

— Да, да. Ты и твоя любимая пробежка. Ладно, давай, иди и потопчи хорошенько тротуары.

— Обязательно, — Стив повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, так что Баки на секунду отвлекся, заглядевшись на его улыбку. Он просиял в ответ и почувствовал, как воздух изменился, дополнившись новым запахом Стив — паника исчезла без следа и на ее место пришла какая-то новая эмоция, показавшаяся ему невероятно теплой. Может, нежность? Или удовлетворенность?

Ему что, действительно удалось взбодрить Стива и заставить его забыть о своем сне?

Лицо слегка обдало жаром от этой мысли, и прежде чем гормоны смогли бы взять над ним верх, Баки решил пошутить:

— Ну, так чего ты ждешь? Топай на свою пробежку!

— Эм… просто под одеялом я голый, — в этот раз покраснел Стив.

— Оу, — залившись румянцем еще сильнее, Баки поспешил подняться с кровати, — извини. Я… эм, пожалуй, свалю.

Встав с кровати, он рванул, чтобы побыстрее выйти из комнаты, но стоило Баки открыть дверь, как Стив за спиной позвал его.

— Эй, Бак?

— Да? — он повернулся к Стиву, увидев, как тот приподнялся на локтях, и одеяло спустилось немного ниже, теперь закрывая его талию и оставляя на показ его обнаженную грудь.

— Спасибо, — произнес он с улыбкой, едва заметной, но зато искренней.

Баки на мгновение замер, затем кивнув:

— Не парься. С каждым случается, — и быстро исчез из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь.

Баки глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь прочистить голову, которая сейчас кружилась от сильного аромата альфы, спутавшего все его мысли.

 _«Соберись, Барнс_ , — пробурчал он про себя, — _соберись, черт возьми!»_

Вся решимость Баки держаться прожила ровно до того момента, как Стив появился на пороге гостиной в своей обтягивающей спортивной одежде, надевая электронные часы и освещая Баки своей скромной улыбкой.

— Я скоро вернусь, — произнес он, направляясь к входной двери, — мне захватить для тебя что-нибудь?

Баки только сейчас осознал, что сидел, раскрыв рот, и заставил себя захлопнуть его, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь в ответ:

— Эм…а, нет? Мне ничего… только может быть мороженое?

— Мороженое, так мороженое, — произнес Стив, сверкая улыбкой, — а какой вкус?

— Удиви меня, — поддразнил его Баки, — подожди, я сейчас принесу тебе деньги!

— Не нужно, — Стив помахал ему на прощание, направляясь к двери.

Баки плюхнулся на диван, тяжело выдыхая. Чертов Стив с его желанием быть рыцарем в золотых доспехах! Ну, серьезно, это ткань смотрится на Стиве, словно боди-арт какой-то! Стив ушел, а Баки остался сидеть в его квартире, чувствуя, как по телу расползается возбуждение, не давая думать ни о чем другом, кроме как об этом парне, который так и не научился выбирать подходящую одежду своего размера.

— Черт! — пробормотал Баки.

В конечном итоге он заставил себя заняться хоть чем-то, и отправился приготовить что-нибудь поесть. Может, если квартира заполниться ароматами еды, Баки, наконец, сможет отвлечься?


	6. Глава шестая, в которой они переспали

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эх, ну, я все-таки дошла до этой части) Надеюсь, вы не сломаете глаза о мою пвп-шку... 
> 
> и да, если вы не заметили в тэгах, то Баки - интерсексуал. Вдруг кто-то что-то не поймет.

Стив бежал. Но не так быстро и изматывающе, как ему хотелось бы, однако побыть на свежем воздухе и просто двигаться было само по себе уже здорово.

Стоило ему попасть в Проспект-парк, как он начал бежать еще быстрее, не забывая о проходящих мимо прохожих.

Именно поэтому он предпочитал бегать рано утром.

Но и сейчас жаловаться он не собирался, и когда пошел уже третий час, как он находился на пробежке, то Стив обнаружил, что ему хочется домой.

Он скучал по Баки и хотел вернуться домой.

Осознав это, Стив едва не упал, запнувшись на ровном месте. Было как-то странно, что он так хотел… хотя нет, ему _необходимо_ было снова увидеть омегу после лишь нескольких часов вдали от него.

Проверив телефон, он, к сожалению, не обнаружил ни одного сообщения от Баки и немного заволновался из-за этого, несмотря на то, что убеждал себя, что причин звонить или писать у Баки нет, и переживать в любом случае не из-за чего.

Стив решил сменить направление, выбежав из парка обратно в сторону Бруклин Хайтс. Добравшись до своей улицы, он остановился у своего второго по счету любимого магазинчика, где, он знал, был большой выбор замороженных десертов. Там он перечитал все этикетки на ведерках с мороженым и выбрал несколько штук, вкусы которых показались ему наиболее интересны: мороженое с арахисовым маслом и шоколадной крошкой, с клубничным чизкейком, кокосовым кремом и еще фисташковое.

Когда он поставил на прилавок все четыре ведерка, женщина-кассир, уже немолодая омега, посмотрела на его покупки поверх очков с улыбкой и спросила:

— Вашу беременную жену на сладкое потянуло, я права?

Стив непонимающе поморгал, прежде чем вник в смысл ее слов и вежливо улыбнуться в ответ.

— Просто любит десерты, — кратко пояснил он, больше ничего не добавляя.

Заплатив кредитной картой, он осторожно взял бумажный пакет со своими покупками в руки и поспешил к выходу.

— Хорошего дня, — пожелала ему омега.

— И вам, мэм, — услужливо ответил он.

Пока Стив шел домой, он раздумывал, стоит ли ему рассказать Баки об этом случае, но он, правда, не был уверен, как тот его воспримет. В прошлом Стив уже сталкивался со случаями, когда парни-омеги не терпели никаких даже мельчайших намеков на то, что они могли чем-то отличаются от обычных парней.

Хотя с девушками-альфами было то же самое.

Поэтому Стив подумал, что оставит этот случай при себе.

Кроме того, он чувствовал, как щеки горят от одной мысли о том, что Баки мог бы быть его супругом, поэтому…

Да. Лучше оставить эти мысли.

Когда он толкнул дверь в квартиру, держа в руках пакет, то ему в нос тут же ударил аппетитный аромат готовки.

Баки стоял на кухне, до сих пор босоногий, одетый в свои спортивные штаны, волосы заплетены в хвост на затылке.

Стив не хотел глазеть, но перед его глазами словно осуществилась его мечта о ждущем его дома супруге, и он просто был не в силах отвести от омеги глаз.

— А, привет, — удалось выдавить ему.

Баки в этот момент выкладывал на блюдо лист для лазаньи, добавляя говяжий фарш и смазывая сверху яичным белком из небольшой миски рядом.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он радостно, — черт, Стив, сколько же мороженого ты купил?

— Я просто не смог решить, какой лучше взять! И там оказалось столько новых вкусов. В общем, теперь у нас есть множество различных десертов, если потом тебе захочется чего-то сладкого. — Стив немного засмущался, но решил выдумать какую-нибудь отговорку, и, кажется, сработало. Открыв морозилку, он начал выгружать свои покупки, — кстати, лазанья пахнет великолепно.

— Одну я уже поставил в духовку, — пояснил Баки, — будет готова через 10 минут. Я приготовил две, на случай если ты захочешь оставить вторую только для себя.

Стив легко рассмеялся и закрыл морозилку.

— Ну, если ты предлагаешь, отказываться я не стану! — он старался смотреть Баки в глаза, но у него это отчего-то не получалось.

— Я пойду быстро приму душ.

— Конечно, — Баки легко кивнул, — Не хочешь попробовать еще и салат к лазанье? Я как раз собирался его приготовить.

— Да, с удовольствием, — сказал Стив и ретировался из кухни.

Он уже больше не знал, как ему справляться с этой ситуацией. Как ему сдерживать то желание, которое он ощущал, каждый раз оказываясь рядом с Баки.

Стоит ли ему сказать о своих чувствах омеге? Как ему вообще преподнести эту тему? Может быть, ему стоит купить цветы, или Баки ненавидит такого рода вещи?

Стиву очень хотелось бы знать ответы на все эти вопросы.

~

Первую лазанью они съели, сидя за столом, вместе с салатом, который также приготовил Баки. Стив был каким-то молчаливым, поэтому Баки решил начать разговор с безопасной темы о фильмах, особенно о тех, которые ему хотелось бы посмотреть в следующий раз.

— Есть предложения? — поинтересовался Баки.

— Мне понравилась аниматроника, — произнес Стив, — но я не против посмотреть что-нибудь другое.

— Да, те фильмы, и правда, классные, — согласился Баки, — но дело в том, что мне кажется, что мы уже посмотрели все лучшие фильмы этого жанра… Разве только, если ты не против перейти на жанр фильмов ужасов?

Переглянувшись со Стивом, Баки догадался, что тот уже и так повидал всего с излишком, и когда сталкиваешься с достаточным количеством разного дерьма в реальной жизни, фильмы ужасы уже не кажутся таким уж привлекательным выбором.

— Хотя, думаю, лучше нам их не смотреть, — мгновенно исправился Баки, — или… подожди-ка, я знаю! Давай посмотрим что-нибудь из Пиксар. Это компьютерная компания, с которой когда-то работал Дисней, прежде чем сделать ее своим дочерним обществом, и вот тогда она кардинально изменилась. Но у них есть множество действительно хороших фильмов, которые стоит посмотреть!

— Звучит здорово, — согласился Стив, тепло ему улыбнувшись, и Баки похвалил себя, что смог придумать что-то стоящее.

После ужина они прибрались, помыв всю посуду, а Баки достал из духовки вторую лазанью и оставил ее остывать на столешнице. Заварив кофе, они перебрались в гостиную, разместившись на диване.

Баки предложил Стиву на выбор несколько мультфильмов производства Пиксар, которые показались ему подходящими для сегодняшнего просмотра, но сразу же забраковал «Вверх» и «Холодное сердце», решив, что все что угодно будет лучше, чем эти два фильма.

Стив все продолжал убеждать его, что он готов смотреть все, что выберет сам Баки, однако тот настоял, чтобы Стив сделал свой выбор. Было странно, что альфа продолжает это делать. В конце концов, он перечислил Стиву все фильмы Пиксар, которые когда-либо смотрел, и все-таки заставил Стива выбрать.

Они решили посмотреть «В поисках Немо», и Баки сперва забеспокоился, что мульт покажется Стиву слишком грустным, но тому, кажется, он понравился с самого начала. Он даже от всей души посмеялся над некоторыми шутками, что приятно удивило Баки.

Когда Стив смеялся, делал он это громко и от всей души, откинув голову назад и хлопая себя по бедру. И самое умилительное, что иногда Стив продолжал хихикать про себя уже после того, как смешной момент проходил, видимо до сих пор не в силах избавиться от шутки в голове.

Баки вдруг с удивлением осознал, что тоже стал больше смеяться, чувствуя себя намного свободнее, воодушевленный тем, каким милым балбесом оказался Стив.

Их кино-марафон продолжался до 8 вечера, пока Стив не зевнул во весь рот. Баки, конечно же, заметил это, но Стив, по-видимому, в ближайшее время не собирался отправляться на боковую.

— Стив, иди спать, — попытался Баки.

— Да у меня сна ни в одном глазу, — убедил его в ответ Стив, и если бы Баки не застал его устало зевающим, то может быть, и поверил ему.

— Иди в кровать и посчитай овец. Ты удивишься, но это, и правда, работает.

— Мне не нужны никакие овцы, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Ты — безнадежен! — Баки неверяще покачал головой, — впервые встречаю кого-то, кто с таким упорством отказывался бы отправляться спать. Если бы у меня была кровать как у тебя, то я ни за что не хотел бы выбираться из нее.

Стив перевел на него взгляд, выглядя при этом немного сбитым с толку.

Баки уже хотел было забрать свои слова назад — прежде всего потому, что, он, блять, только сейчас понял, что вылетело из его рта, — когда Стив заговорил первым:

— Баки, ты можешь занять кровать, если хочешь. Я уже говорил, что могу спать и на диване.

— Что? Да нет же, Стив, — отмахнулся Баки, — я не это имел в виду. Хорошо, давай… давай тогда просто посмотрим еще что-нибудь. Есть пожелания? — Баки сосредоточился на поиске фильма, нажимая кнопки на пульте и внимательно смотря на экран, но стоило ему взглянуть на Стива, как он заметил, что тот не отрывает от него глаз. Поняв, что попался, Стив мгновенно отвел взгляд.

— Эм, нет, мне все равно. Выбери ты.

Баки замер, прекрасно осознавая, что напряжение, образовавшееся сейчас между ними, можно было буквально потрогать руками. Это было не ново, но Баки лишь сейчас кое-что понял: он уже знал, что Стив абсолютно точно был настоящим джентльменом, а быть им значило не просить и не получать того, чего тебе по-настоящему хочется.

И если раньше это было нормальным, то теперь Баки вдруг задумался, что будет, если именно _он_ сделает первый шаг.

 _«Это — безрассудство»,_ — говорил он самому себе, продолжая смотреть в экран телевизора. — _«Просто выбери фильм и не делай ничего опрометчивого!»_

Закусив губу, Баки боролся с волной желания, пробуждавшегося внутри.

Но что, если он все же сделает этот шаг?

Что, если это будет единственный его шанс сделать подобный выбор?

Поерзав на диване, Баки практически видел себя со стороны, как он медленно, чтобы не напугать Стива, наклоняется к альфе и прижимается к его боку.

— А что если мы оба займем постель? — прошептал он, приблизившись к уху Стива. Тот никак не отреагировал в ответ, даже мышцей не дрогнул, но Баки почувствовал, как возбуждение разлилось у него под кожей.

Он не желал давить на Стива, и поэтому предоставил ему возможность отказаться:

— Если хочешь этого, то я буду ждать тебя в спальне, — он поднялся, слишком нервничая, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза, — если нет — без проблем, мы больше никогда не станем об этом упоминать.

Оставив Стива сидеть на диване, он направился в спальню. И стоило Баки зайти внутрь, как он резко выдохнул, не зная, что задерживал дыхание.

— Твою мать! — пробормотал он безмолвно.

Он походил туда-сюда по комнате, паникуя, а затем заставил себя собраться и включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Кровать была застелена — очевидно, Стив оказался и в мелочах очень аккуратным. Баки взглянул на маленькие часы, стоящие на комоде, но никак не мог вспомнить, сколько он уже бродит здесь — минуту? Две?

Сколько ему следует еще подождать?

Баки беспокойно ходил по комнате еще около 5 минут, чувствуя себя немного глупо, почему-то уверенный, что не так понял Стива, и тот его не хочет. Решив, что ждать дальше — бессмысленно, Баки направился к двери, когда на пороге показалась фигура Стива.

Баки едва не вскрикнул, испугавшись, но в последний момент сдержался.

— Стив. Господи… так это да, или…?

Стив вошел в комнату с чрезвычайно серьезным выражением лица.

— Баки, ты не… ты не должен это делать. Ты ничем мне не обязан и…

Баки непонимающе моргнул.

Серьезно, этот парень — просто нечто!

— Стив, я знаю это, — ответил он, настолько спокойным тоном, насколько только мог, — я хочу этого.

Стив продолжал смотреть на него, как будто Баки был ребусом, которым он никак не мог разгадать.

Баки вновь занервничал:

— Ну… а ты? Если нет, то я пойму. Я просто… я подумал, что… если мы оба хотим этого?

Стив подошел к нему ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Баки.

— О! Ну, привет, — Баки осторожно обнял его за талию, — наконец-то.

Стив потянулся и нежно прикоснулся к щеке Баки, скользнув пальцами по его гладкой коже.

— Баки, ты... ты уверен?

— Стив, просто поцелуй меня уже, — Баки притянул его к себе, не став ждать, когда тот решиться, целуя его самостоятельно.

Он думал, что Стив отстраниться, но видимо тот только этого и ждал, получив разрешение, потому что альфа вдруг сильнее обхватил его лицо ладонями, углубляя поцелуй. Слегка наклонив голову, Стив начал целовать его именно так, как ему захочется. Баки с наслаждением простонал и скользнул Стиву в рот языком.

Стоя так близко к Стиву, Баки, наконец, удалось прочувствовать, как приятно тот пахнет, и убедиться, что альфа, оказывается, невероятно хорошо целуется. Действительно, милый и нежный здоровяк. Баки чувствовал себя со Стивом в безопасности и желал большего. Плавно опустив руки с талии Стива на его задницу, он хорошенько сжал упругие ягодицы. Стив удивлённо выдохнул Баки в губы и толкнулся бедрами вперёд.

Он скользнул ладонями Баки на талию, приподнял и, дождавшись, пока тот обхватит его ногами за талию, направился к постели.

Баки нравилось это ощущение, как Стив сильно прижимает его к себе, как будто, наконец, получил то, чего так давно желал, и его тело отвечало потоком жара, прошедшим под кожей. Баки довольно выдохнул в поцелуй, когда Стив осторожно опустил его на кровать, навалившись сверху, и поцеловал его ещё отчаяннее.

Обхватив его узкую талию ногами, Баки скользнул руками по его спине. Стив толкнулся бедрами вперёд, не сдерживаясь, и не оставляя между ними и миллиметра. Баки почувствовал, как возбуждённый член альфы трётся через джинсы о его собственный, но Стив поменял угол, толкаясь ниже, туда, где альфе не терпелось оказаться.

Стив качнулся вперёд сильнее, и Баки не сдержал стона. Вдруг немного отстранившись, Стив разорвал поцелуй и уткнулся носом Баки в шею, блаженно делая глубокий вдох.

— Господи, Баки, — выстонал он, — ты пахнешь просто сумасшедше.

Стив продолжал толкаться бедрами вперед, и сейчас Баки как никогда ненавидел те слои одежды, которые их разделяли, не давая почувствовать тепло и гладкость его кожи.

— Стив, — умоляюще прошептал он, — сейчас же снимай свои гребанные шмотки!

Словно не слыша его просьбы, Стив все также не отрывался от его шеи, слегка покусывая нежную кожу, но уже через мгновение послушно отстранился, чтобы сбросить с себя футболку и откинуть ее в сторону.

— Можно мне...? – его руки замерли над низом футболки Баки, ожидая его разрешения.

Баки не стал медлить, срывая ее с себя самостоятельно, лег обратно на кровать и вскинул бедра вверх, поощряя Стива помочь ему с джинсами. Тот потянул их за пояс, стягивая и отбрасывая куда-то на пол, а вслед за ними последовали и боксеры Баки. Не став ждать больше не минуты, он раскинул ноги шире, оставшись, наконец, полностью обнаженным, и скользнул рукой к своему члену, медленно подрачивая его и смотря Стиву прямо в глаза.

Баки готов был поспорить, что ему не сравниться размерами с альфой, но не мог удержаться, устроив из этого небольшое шоу. Стив наблюдал за ним широко распахнутыми, удивленными глазами, и, заметив это, Баки не сдержал довольной улыбки.

— Ты хоть раз бывал с кем-то таким же, как я? – спросил Баки, двигаясь рукой ниже, поглаживая пальцами гладкую, лишённую волос кожу между ног.

Стив слегка покачал головой, ни на секунду не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Нет, но я... эм… я — би, и я был с... я имею в виду, что у меня до этого уже было несколько сексуальных партнёров, просто у них…

— Не было и вагины и члена одновременно? — предположил Баки, — все нормально. Принцип действия такой же, как с парнями и девчонками, просто веселья в два раза больше, — он двинулся рукой между ног и, согнув пальцы, скользнул внутрь. Держа ноги широко раздвинутыми, чтобы Стиву было все отлично видно, он собрал на пальцы достаточно смазки и вернулся к своему члену, распределяя ее по чувствительной головке, взяв его в кулак. Сделав неторопливое движение вверх и вниз, Баки с наслаждением выдохнул. Он был уже так близок к оргазму.

Находясь где-то в своих блаженных мыслях, Баки отвлечённо подумал, сколько же оргазмов он испытает сегодня ночью. Было бы здорово, конечно, если бы их было хотя бы больше двух, ему чертовски хотелось кончить. А с таким альфой...

Черт, ему нужен был член Стива прямо сейчас.

Баки откинулся на кровать, громко простонав, и продолжил поглаживать свой член. Стив все также не отрывал от него глаз, и Баки подумал, что, если он покажет ему, что нужно делать, то хуже не будет. Он в любом случае был уже очень близок к оргазму, поэтому пальцами другой руки легко скользнул в себя и согнул их, стимулируя свою точку g. Двигаясь пальцами внутри все быстрее, Баки не забывал надрачивать свой член, и вот, спустя пару минут, коротко выдохнув, он кончил. По телу пробежала волна удовольствия, оседая покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.

Спермы у омег было не так много, как у альф, зато он мог с лёгкостью кончить несколько раз подряд. И надеялся, что Стив поможет ему с этим.

— Ох, черт! Как же хорошо, — пробормотал он, пытаясь вернуть дыхание, — не хочешь присоединиться, Стив?

Стив облизал губы и придвинулся на коленях ближе к нему.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Все, что придумаешь, подойдет, поверь мне, — убедил его Баки. — Хочешь прикоснуться ко мне? Подготовишь меня, чтобы я смог принять твой член?

Стив кивнул в ответ, раскрасневшийся и периодически облизывающий пересохшие губы, и быстро переместился и лег на постель, оказавшись между ног Баки.

Сам же тот расслабленно лежал, наблюдая, как Стив скользит языком по его бедру, и задрожал от прикосновения. Его тело ещё не отошло от недавнего оргазма. Стив уткнулся носом в нежную кожу в местечке на бедре очень близко к паху и вдохнул, закрыв глаза.

Кажется, ему это нравилось, и он довольно простонал и вновь вдохнул.

— Твой запах сводит меня с ума, — проурчал он, не отрывая губ от кожи Баки, оставляя на ней влажный след.

Баки не сдержался, слегка поерзав, отчаянно желая больше прикосновений, когда Стив начал приближаться к тому месту, где Баки хотелось ощутить его больше всего. Стив слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть вверх на него, как будто не зная, где ему прикоснуться сначала, и тем самым спрашивая его об этом.

Баки уже попадались партнеры, которые сперва терялись, и он решил помочь альфе:

— Может, хочешь вылизать меня? – подсказал он, — или прикоснуться? Где захочешь, поверь, мне понравится.

Стив задышал тяжелее.

— Да, — выдавил он и придвинулся к нему. — Можно я...? – его пальцы прочертили линию по коже в том месте, где его бедро переходило в пах.

Баки догадался, с чего альфе захочется начать, поэтому взял себя за ногу под коленом и потянул ее на себя, сгибая, открываясь ещё сильнее.

— Действуй, — поощрил его Баки и взялся за член другой рукой, чтобы тот не мешал ему, когда Стив наклонился и прошёлся языком промежности. По телу пробежали мурашки, и Баки в предвкушении потёр головку и поддался бедрами вперед.

— Давай же, Капитан, — решил подразнить он, — это все, на что ты способен?

И, кажется, подействовало, судя по тому, как Стив рыкнул и дёрнул Баки к себе, подхватив под ягодицы, и начал работать языком ещё активнее, уткнувшись в пах Баки лицом, посасывая и облизывая, заставляя Баки стонать от удовольствия.

— Ох, — выдохнул Баки, чувству как внутри все сжимается от наслаждения, — вот так... Да, черт!

Стив забрался языком глубже, как делал, когда они целовались, исследуя рот Баки языком, и тот одобрительно пробормотал что-то, наслаждаясь тем, как крепко и собственнически Стив держал его, как и где ему хотелось, и пытал своим языком. Стив не останавливался, проталкиваясь языком глубже, и Баки начал водить рукой по члену все быстрее, чувствуя, что близок к финалу, с нетерпением ожидая, как кончит на языке Стива.

Внезапно Стив отстранился без какого-либо предупреждения, пытаясь восстановить сбившиеся дыхание, и заменил свой рот пальцами, входя сразу двумя.

— Ох, черт, Стив... — выдохнул Баки, задыхаясь, подстраиваясь под ритм движения пальцев Стива. Почувствовав, как они кружат внутри, и мышцы внизу в предвкушении узла сжимаются, он сладко простонал.

— Стив...

— Чего ты хочешь, Бак? Скажи мне.

— Для начала не меньше 10 оргазмов, — выдохнул он, отпуская колено и оставляя ногу лежать на плече Стива. — Вот здесь, — свободной рукой он направил Стива, заставляя согнуть пальцы, которые уже через мгновение нашли нужную ему точку внутри. — Чувствуешь это местечко? Просто продолжай потирать его, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив, послушно двигаясь там, где было сказано.

Баки выгнул спину в наслаждении.

— Да, прямо там. Не останавливайся, — он дрочил себе быстрее, намереваясь вскоре кончить.

— Бак? — вдруг позвал его Стив. — Можно я тоже прикоснусь к твоему члену?

Баки поднял голову и взглянул на Стива.

— Эмм... да. Да.

Он убрал руку с члена, решив, что Стив продолжит дрочить ему сам, но удивлённо вскрикнул, когда тот наклонился над его пахом и, придержав член у основания, обхватил головку губами.

— Черт, — выдохнул Баки, дыша все быстрее, — вот так, хммм. Да, о... — он сжал простынь в кулаках, с наслаждением откинув голову на подушки, стоило только Стиву взять его член глубже.

Баки и не вспомнил бы сейчас, когда в последний раз ему кто-то отсасывал, что было довольно прискорбно, учитывая насколько ему это нравилось.

Настолько, что удовольствие прошивало каждую частичку его тела.

Стив двигался ужасно медленно, неторопливо опускаясь все ниже, затем вновь возвращаясь к головке. Пальцы внутри Баки также не переставали двигаться, снова и снова кружа по заветной точке сперва легко, едва заметно, и тут же сильнее, вырывая из груди омеги очередной стон.

Баки был словно в раю, до сих пор не веря, что это действительно происходит, что он правда лежит сейчас в постели Капитана Америка, который как раз расположился у него между ног и делает ему минет, словно профи в этом деле. Баки вновь вскинул бедра, толкаясь с обжигающе горячий рот Стива, а затем и еще глубже насаживаясь на его пальцы.

— Мне так хорошо сейчас, — пробормотал он, закрыв глаза. — Двигайся немного быстрее, Стив. Хочу кончить.

Стив лизнул головку его члена и произнес, касаясь ее губами:

— Я не против, если ты будешь вести, — и потянул руку Баки к своим волосам.

— Черт, да, — пробормотал Баки и уже обеими руками придержал его голову, вплетя пальцы в его светлые, короткие пряди, наблюдая, как тот улыбается ему.

Баки зачарованно уставился на него, и, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел, как тот медленно приоткрывает губы и вбирает его член. Судорожно выдохнув, Баки сильнее вцепился Стиву в волосы, слегка потягивая.

— Да, детка, заглатывай его до конца, — прошептал он, — вот так.

Стив неторопливо двигался по члену вниз и вновь возвращался к головке, двигая пальцами внутри Баки все быстрее, доводя его до оргазма.

Чувствуя, что уже близок, Баки распахнул губы в протяжном стоне, и единственное, что он мог сейчас — это держаться за Стива, пока тот продолжал ему отсасывать.

— Ох, да, — выдохнул он в наслаждении, — да, вот так. О, Господи!

Знакомое обживающее тепло расползлось по всему его телу, стоило только оргазму обрушиться на него. Он выгнулся на постели, чувствуя, что в этот раз оргазм был намного сильнее, а все благодаря тому, что его ублажал альфа, и Баки позволил себе насладиться им до конца, каждой его секундой. Он вскрикнул и попытался вернуть дыхание, ощущая, как выделилось ещё больше смазки.

— Ох. О, Господи, — выдохнул он, ещё чувствуя удовольствие, прошившее тело. Пальцы все ещё сжимали волосы Стива, и стоило их немного разжать, как до него, наконец, дошло.

— Черт, прости, — Баки выпустил его волосы, опустив руки на кровать, — Блять, Стив.

Он дышал так, словно пробежал марафон.

— Блять, это было охрененно.

Стив все еще продолжал ласкать его, и Баки рефлекторно дернулся от излишней стимуляции.

— Эй, Стив.

Баки пришлось слегка похлопать его по плечу, чтобы тот освободил его член, который выскользнул из его рта с влажный чпоком.

— Ему нужен небольшой перерыв, хорошо?

— О, извини. — Стив уже начал вытаскивать из него и пальцы, но Баки успел придержать его руку и нажал на запястье, возвращая их назад.

— А вот их может оставить на месте, — Баки хитро ему улыбнулся, — я могу кончать на них всю ночь.

— О, — удивлённо выдохнул Стив, возвращая ему улыбку. Его глаза в предвкушении сияли, а на губах блестела оставшаяся слюна и смазка. — Всю ночь, да?

— Ну, что-то типа того, — рассмеялся Баки, — я, скорее всего, кончу не меньше 20 раз на твоём члене, если ты все-таки меня им трахнешь.

Улыбка на лице Стива сменилась каким-то совершенно опьянённым выражением.

— Черт, Баки, — пробормотал он, — я очень хочу этого.

— Ммм, как и я. — Баки оставил свою ладонь лежать на запястье Стива, поощряя его продолжать двигать пальцами внутри него.

— Растяни меня посильнее, детка. Заставь умолять о своем члене.

— Блять, — прошипел Стив, делая то, о чем Баки и просил.

Смазки выделялось все больше, и с каждым новым движением по комнате раздавались пошлые, влажные звуки.

— Черт, — выдохнул Стив, когда в Баки оказалось уже три пальца, — ты все ещё недостаточно растянут.

— Ну, так используй свой член, чтобы хорошенько меня растянуть,— прошептал Баки, — уверен, что у тебя чертовски классный член, Стив.

— Эм, он довольно большой, — пробормотал Стив, как-то смущенно, — если будет больно, то скажи мне.

— Я буду кричать для тебя, — поддразнил Баки, нетерпеливо отталкивая руку Стива, — Давай же, покажи мне, что ты все это время скрывал в своих обтягивающих штанах. Пожалуйста, я хочу его увидеть.

— Эмм, ну хорошо, Баки, — Стив поднялся, чтобы снять джинсы, оставляя их на полу. Он выпрямился, и Баки распахнул глаза, уставившись на его возбужденный член.

— Ого, — сказал он, впечатленный размером идеального члена Стива. — Ну... о размере ты не соврал.

Стив выглядел смущенным его словами.

— Если ты хочешь сделать что-то другое, то я не буду возражать.

Баки удивлённо поднял взгляд, теперь смотря ему в глаза.

— Зато я буду возражать. И тебе лучше бы побыстрее оказаться здесь, — Баки похлопал по простыни рядом с собой, — и дать мне поближе познакомиться с этим красавцем. Прямо, блять, _сейчас_ , Стив.

На это Стив вновь улыбнулся.

Баки поерзал на кровати, откидывая покрывало.

— Иди сюда. — Баки снова похлопал по кровати, ложась на бок, и Стив незамедлительно присоединился к нему, опускаясь на постель лицом к лицу с Баки.

— Привет.

— Привет, — ответил Стив нежно. Он протянул к Баки руку и убрал упавшую прядку обратно ему за ухо.

—Ты невероятно красивый.

Баки никак не мог сдержать румянец, набегающий на щеки, поэтому наклонился и оставил на губах Стива лёгкий поцелуй.

Стив охотно ответил на поцелуй, и все было настолько чертовски идеально, что Баки не сразу осознал, что следующие несколько минут они просто целовались и исследовали тела друг друга прикосновениями. Кожа Стива оказалась очень гладкой и мягкой, и Баки не стал отказывать себе, скользя ладонями по широким плечам альфы и его мускулистой груди.

Перейти к чему-то большему первым решил Стив. Он просунул бедро между ног Баки и слегка перевернул их так, что теперь он практически лежал сверху.

Баки потерся о его крепкое бедро.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня, детка?

— Да,— хрипло пробормотал Стив, — А, подожди, я схожу за презервативом.

— Я чист, — остановил его Баки, — обычно я всегда занимаюсь защищённым сексом, но... с тобой... то есть, я подумал, что если мы оба чисты, то ты мог бы трахнуть меня и без презерватива. Если, конечно, хочешь?

Стив смотрел на него пару мгновений, удивленно уставившись.

— Ээ... я... ну, да, хочу, только что на счёт другой проблемы?

— Я пью контрацептивы, — успокоил его Баки, — поэтому, если ты хочешь сделать это без защиты, то я не против.

— Я... серьезно? — Стив слегка покраснел и тут же яростно закивал. — Да, хорошо. Да.

Баки довольно улыбнулся. Без презервативов секс будет намного лучше.

— Только давай не будем спешить, хорошо, большой парень?

— Хорошо, Бак. — Стив лег сверху, полностью накрывая Баки своим телом.

Баки раздвинул ноги ещё сильнее, позволяя Стиву прижать ещё ближе, и резко выдохнул, почувствовав, как член Стива скользнул по его чувствительной коже. Стив качнул бедрами, толкаясь внутрь. Головка прошлась входу, скользкая от смазки, пока, наконец, не вошла. Баки поддался бедрами вперёд, помогая.

Первое проникновение получилось резким, когда член скользнул внутрь слишком быстро от излишней смазки. Это была лишь головка, и Стив начал толкаться бедрами вперёд, пытаясь войти полностью. Баки задышал глубже, безмолвно раскрывая рот и хватаясь за плечи Стива, пытаясь найти опору. Стив брал его медленно, но продолжал толкаться внутрь, пока не вошёл полностью, резко выдохнув, уткнувшись Баки в шею.

— Блять, — прошептал Баки.

Член Стива заполнил его полностью, так приятно растягивая. Он сцепил ноги у Стива на талии и покрепче схватился за его плечи.

— Все хорошо? – прохрипел Стив на ухо Баки. Он немного сдвинулся, член прошёлся по всем нужным точкам внутри, и да, все было просто чертовски прекрасно.

Все, что ему удалось выдать в ответ, стало произнесенное шепотом _«да»,_ что немного смущало, но Стиву, кажется, понравился его ответ.

Он прорычал рядом с ухом Баки и начал медленно качать бедрами, входя в него отрывистыми, короткими толчками.

Член Стива был таким большим, идеально задевая чувствительную точку внутри Баки, и тот счастливо простонал и схватился за альфу, предвкушая, что этот секс окажется просто охрененным.

Стив брал его, не спеша, так медленно, что казалось, он не выдержит такого темпа, но Баки сосредоточился на том, как Стив покусывает его шею, и удивился, содрогнувшись в третьем за ночь оргазме, даже сперва не осознавая, что кончает, и вскрикнул от его интенсивности.

Стив продолжал все также медленно двигаться и приподнял голову, посмотрев на Баки.

— Сколько раз ты сегодня кончить для меня?

Он задиристо улыбался, и Баки хотел было ответить что-нибудь, чтобы утереть ему нос, но его разум пока находился где-то на другой планете.

— Е-еще, — вместо этого умоляюще прошептал он.

Он не собирался останавливаться, чувствуя, как каждый следующий толчок приносит только ещё больше удовольствия.

— Я дам тебе ещё, — пообещал Стив, — все, что захочешь. Только держись.

— Да, — Баки покрепче схватился за его мускулистые плечи, — трахни меня, пожалуйста... Давай же.

— Я сделаю, все, что ты хочешь, детка, — сказал Стив, прикасаясь губами к шее Баки, — сделаю.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой они продолжили, занявшись сексом с узлом

Стив продолжал двигаться, подводя Баки к его четвертому оргазму, посасывая его шею и оставляя на нем свой запах, что делало их ничем не обременённый секс чем-то более интимным, а к такому Баки был явно не готов.

Наверное, он должен был ещё до этого момента понять, что Стив окажется романтиком. Но его мозги, кажется, хорошенько вытрахали, чтобы он мог мыслить ясно, однако у Баки закрадывалось подозрение, что что-то здесь не так.

— Повяжи меня, — требовательно пробормотал он, блаженствуя, но все ещё не утолив своей похоти. — Стив. Повяжи меня.

— С удовольствием, — выдохнул тот, сверкая самодовольством в глазах. Черт, и почему у него ещё не отключились мозги, как у Баки? Он казался каким-то слишком собранным для того, кто занимается сексом. Так было совсем не честно.

— Давай же, — поторопил его Баки, — хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь.

— Увидишь, — прошептал Стив, — я уже близко.

— Ммм, хорошо, — Баки понаблюдал, как сокращаются под кожей его невероятные мышцы, когда тот приподнялся, садясь на колени. Подхватив его под коленями, Стив притянул его к себе так, как ему хотелось, и начал быстро двигаться, глубоко входя. Угол был... ох, просто идеальным.

Баки простонал, наблюдая за Стивом из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Тебе нравится? – спросил Стив, едва ли сбившись с дыхания.

Баки фыркнул, решив заставить Стива потерять голову и почувствовать себя так же, как и он сейчас.

— Стиви, хочу, чтобы ты двигался ещё быстрее. Давай же, трахни меня по-настоящему.

— Уверен?

— Еще бы. Давай.

Стив повиновался, вбиваясь в него с каждым движением ещё быстрее и сильнее. Возбуждённый и чертовски чувствительный член Баки покачивался от каждого толчка, и Баки было совсем не стыдно стонать от удовольствия, вскрикивая, и плевать, что его наверняка слышали соседи. Плевать. Он блаженствовал, чувствуя, как огромный член Стива задевает все нужные точки.

Какое-то необычное чувство зарождалось внутри, непохожее на обычную волну жара перед оргазмом — что-то ещё более яркое и ошеломляющее, — и Баки не сразу понял, что это, осознав лишь спустя секунду, как кончил, выдохнув:

— Ох, чееерт! — его выгнуло на постели, поразив сразу двойным оргазмом, вырубающим на несколько мгновений мозг. Мышцы внутри бешено сжимались, и Баки громко, гортанно простонал, забрызгивая спермой свой живот.

Стив замедлил толчки, с благоговением уставившись на него.

— Это было... Это был потрясающе. Ты сможешь повторить это снова?

Удивленный, Баки посмотрел на него. Стива, кажется, и правда, впечатлил его двойной оргазм, поэтому Баки кивнул в ответ.

— М-может быть, ещё раз, да. Продолжай двигаться...

Стив сделал точно то, о чем он его и просил, вновь входя под идеальным угол и продолжая без устали толкаться бедрами вперед. Тело Баки просто пело от всех испытанных сегодня оргазмов, будучи близко к излишней стимуляции, но именно такой секс Баки как раз и нравился. Его уже вечность так основательно не трахали.

Стив ни на минуту не переставал двигаться, и уже вскоре Баки вновь почувствовал знакомый жар и дрожь. _«Ох,_ — подумалось тут же ему, — _вот и оно»_

В этот раз он был готов к ошеломляющему оргазму и знал, что Стиву хотелось ещё раз на это посмотреть. По телу Баки прошла мелкая дрожь, а на живот выстрелила ещё одна порция спермы, когда он вскрикнул от наслаждения.

— Черт, это было горячо, — прорычал Стив, ускоряя толчки, — Я... Я близко.

Он продолжал двигаться, пока не почувствовал, как в основании члена не начал набухать узел.

Баки в нетерпении проскулил. Темп Стива сбился, когда тот начал кончать и толкнулся ещё глубже, громко, судорожно выдохнув. Баки почувствовал, как внутри него набухает узел, и простонал, потянувшись к Стиву.

Альфа отпустил его ноги и лег сверху, прижимаясь как можно ближе. Баки же обернул вокруг него руки и ноги, пока Стив вжимал узел насколько мог глубже. Баки вскрикнул, его тело уже отвечало на движения, плотно сжимая член Стива внутри. Узел спадет ещё не скоро, поэтому Стив не стал тратить время и наклонился к Баки за поцелуем, и тот позволил ему себя целовать, чувствуя, как узел все больше набухает и слегка сдвигается.

Стив разорвал поцелуй и выдохнул, задыхаясь, в шею Баки, уткнувшись в нее, и прошептал:

— Господи... Ты такой тугой.

Баки поглаживал этого большого и милого альфу по спине, прижимая к себе.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да, — пробормотал он хриплым голосом и поцеловал того в шею, — Господи, это просто невероятно.

— Ммм, — хмыкнул Баки, улыбнувшись, и повернул голову, давая Стиву больше пространства для поцелуев.

Обычно он терпеть не мог, когда альфы дышали рядом с его железами на шее, но со Стивом ничего такого он не испытывал. Ему нравилось. Парень был здоровяком, но осторожным и чертовски деликатным, что было Баки только на руку, иначе тот уже раздавил бы его своим весом.

Стив держался на весу, упершись локтями в постель, и слегка покачивал бедрами, заставляя Баки тихонько постанывать в ответ. Он был так растянут его членом, что чувствовал любое мельчайшее движение.

— Люблю твой огромный узел, — проурчал он, прикрыв глаза.

Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что ему стоит замолчать, но Баки просто не мог остановиться — он всегда был болтлив в постели.

— Думаю, он тоже тебя уже любит, — прошептал умиротворенно Стив в ответ.

 _«Ох, вот же черт»,_ — подумал про себя Баки. Ему, и правда, пора бы заткнуться.

— Эмм... Стив, я хочу быть сверху. Давай перевернемся.

Лучшим способом отвлечь себя от разговоров было действие.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — спросил Стив.

— Да, прямо сейчас. Переверни нас.

Стив придержал Баки за спину и перевернул их так, что тот оказался сверху, оседлав его. От перемещения узел внутри сдвинулся, выбивая из Баки судорожный стон. Он осторожно устроился на Стиве и раздвинул колени ещё сильнее, скользнув ниже, чтобы сидеть стало ещё удобнее. Мышцы внутри яростно сжимались, не готовые отпустить член Стива так быстро.

Баки опустил руки Стиву на грудь, наконец, устроившись.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он.

Стив простонал в ответ, потянувшись, и ухватив Баки за бедра.

— Да, все отлично, — прошептал он, закрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась под ладонями Баки в ритме его лишь слегка сбившегося дыхания.

Кончиками пальцев Баки пробежал по коже Стива, погладив розовые соски. Стив выдохнул от неожиданности, наблюдая за Баки из-под своих темных ресниц.

Черт, а ресницы у него были просто на зависть длинными.

Спустя секунду Баки вновь вернулся к его соскам, легко их касаясь и поддразнивая, тем самым заставляя Стива едва заметно подрагивать.

— Нравится? — лениво улыбнулся ему Баки.

— Они более чувствительные сейчас...

— О, серьезно? — словно удивившись, пробормотал Баки, покружив пальцами по его груди, массажируя крепкие мышцы, — Хочешь, чтобы я ещё немного их поласкал?

Он дождался, пока Стив даст ему свое едва слышное согласие, пробормотав:

— Да, — и вот тогда-то Баки и сжал его соски между пальцами, заставив пораженно вздохнуть.

— Тебе нравится? — Баки мягко потёр соски, уже через секунду вновь сжав. — Только посмотри, как они затвердели и только для меня, — произнес он и замолчал, прежде чем сказать что-то настолько глупое, как: «думаю, они тоже меня любят»

Прикусив губу, и вместо того, чтобы болтать, Баки сконцентрировался на ласковых прикосновениях к груди Стива.

Они ещё некоторое время пролежат в сцепке, а нежный массаж всегда был отличным и самым быстрым способом заставить альфу заснуть.

Конечно же, Стив оказался не таким, как другие альфы, и как только узел стал, наконец-то, уменьшаться, тот начал слегка покачивать бедрами.

Баки, все ещё сидящий на нем сверху, не мог двигаться, оказавшись насаженным на его член, и его бедра уже начинали слегка подрагивать от долгого нахождения в такой позиции. Стив продолжил двигаться, вгоняя свой член ещё глубже и с каждым движением попадая по точке, приносящей Баки необыкновенное удовольствие. Он приоткрыл рот в наслаждении, но с губ сорвался лишь едва слышный выдох.

Он не мог поверить, что Стив уже вновь был возбужден спустя такое короткое время, и, если честно, Баки не знал, что ему с этим делать. Мышцы ног уже просто-таки горели, и он приподнялся, как только смог найти силы это сделать.

Стив тоже сдвинулся, ухватившись за крепкие ягодицы Баки, и почти полностью удерживая его над собой на весу. Баки потянулся вперёд, чтобы придержаться за стену, нависнув над Стивом, и давая мышцам ног немного отдохнуть.

Стив приподнял его немного выше, и тело Баки сперва как будто не хотело отпускать его член, но вскоре он медленно выскользнул с пошлым чпоком.

— Ох, — выдохнул Баки.

— Можно я возьму тебя ещё раз? — умоляюще пробормотал Стив, и Баки кивнул в ответ.

— Давай, — выдохнул он.

Стив вновь толкнулся в него, входя так глубоко, что Баки вскрикнул от неожиданности, держась ладонями за стену у изголовья кровати. Стив же, удерживая его за ягодицы, снова и снова вгонял свой член в невероятно быстром темпе.

У Баки сейчас не то, что говорить, даже пискнуть не получилось бы, пока Стив так целенаправленно выбивал из него ещё один оргазм. Его член входил в него под другим углом и из-за этого казался просто огромным, задевая все нужные точки внутри с каждым новым толчком. Чувствуя, как по телу разливается жар вырванного из него оргазма, Баки зажмурил глаза и закричал от наслаждения, оставляя на животе Стива потёки семени.

— О, черт! — выдохнул он, когда его рука соскользнула, больше не удерживая его на весу, и он слегка ударился головой о стену. — Ай...

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоено спросил Стив и остановился, чтобы проверить как он.

— Стив, двигайся!

— Но ты же ударился?

— Переживу, — заявил Баки, сияя изнутри и чувствуя себя неуязвимым после оргазма, Не останавливайся!

— Хорошо, только сперва... — он обхватил Баки за талию, поддерживая, и перевернул их, так, что тот приземлился спиной на матрас, а Стив, не выходя из него, оказался сверху. — Давай сменим позу, чтобы ты больше не навредил себе, — улыбнулся ему Стив и прижался ближе. Удивительно, но Баки не стал спорить, лишь закинул ноги Стиву на бедра и постучал пяткой ему по заднице, заставляя пошевеливаться.

Стив тут же повиновался, начиная выбиваться в него сильными и быстрыми толчками. Баки оставалось лишь держаться за него и стонать, не сдерживаясь. Альфа опустился лицом к его шее и жарко дышал в нее, согревая своим дыханием.

Баки казалось, что весь остальной мир куда-то испарился, и кроме них никого больше не существует. Он ощущал себя полностью во власти Стива и его идеального члена, который словно был создан, чтобы приносить ему удовольствие и заставлять кончать на нем.

Знакомое тепло прошло по телу, заставляя его почувствовать себя легче перышка, и Баки развел ноги ещё шире, принимая каждый толчок Стива с нетерпением.

— Ох, Господи, — выстонал он, снова яростно кончая, выстреливая спермой между их животами, — О, Боже!

— Обожаю наблюдать, как ты кончаешь, — прохрипел Стив, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, продолжая вдалбливаться в него ещё быстрее, — хочу снова повязать тебя.

Баки нетерпеливо простонал, всем существом ожидая этого момента.

— Повяжи меня, — выдохнул он.

Стив ускорился и прошептал:

— Ты такой... ох, — и безмолвно простонал, замедляя темп. — Блять...

Баки почувствовал, как внутри набухает узел, растягивая его, и тут Стив вогнал его ещё глубже, заставляя Баки пораженно выдохнуть, рассматривая лицо Стива, словно познавшего абсолютное блаженство — глаза прикрыты, припухлые губы раскрыты в беззвучном стоне, а прядки взъерошенных волос свисают со лба в полнейшем беспорядке.

 _«Он сейчас неописуемо прекрасен_ , — признался самому себе Баки, — _просто невероятно красив»_

И через мгновение осознал, что он чертовски попал.

~

Баки не хотел засыпать, но после того, как его так основательно оттрахали, глаза закрывались сами собой.

Он проснулся немного погодя, понимая, что Стив обнимает его со спины, и почувствовал такой уют и защищённость, что ему совсем расхотелось двигаться.

Вот только ему, правда, нужно было срочно попасть в туалет, а ещё проверить свое рабочее расписание.

Баки понятия не имел, работает ли сегодня вечером или нет — его смены менялись слишком часто и хаотично, и он постоянно в них путался.

Он негромко что-то недовольно проворчал и попытался приподняться, выбравшись из-под громадной ручищи Стива.

Стоило ему только слегка побеспокоить Стива во сне, как тот мгновенно проснулся, испугав при этом Баки.

— Все в порядке, успокойся, — пробормотал Баки, — мне просто нужно сходить в уборную.

— Прости, — смущённо прошептал Стив, убрав с Баки руку. — Который сейчас час?

— Эмм... — Баки поискал взглядом часы в комнате Стива, и прищурился, заметив их на полке. — Половина десятого.

_Черт._

На трясущихся ногах Баки поднялся с кровати, но все же побрел из комнаты, думая, что если у него и должна быть сегодня смена, то он 100% на нее опоздает.

Первым делом Баки направился в ванную, чтобы отлить, а затем и принять душ, быстро ополоснувшись. На коже засохла сперма и смазка, и он с удовольствием смыл все это под горячим душем.

Вытираясь насухо полотенцем, он взглянул на себя в зеркало и ошарашенно уставился на свое отражение, заметив ярко-фиолетовые засосы на шее.

 _Черт возьми, Стив!_ Баки раздражённо выдохнул, подумав, что эти «укусы любви» станут для него занозой в заднице, ведь замаскировать их на работе будет ещё тем испытанием.

Кстати о работе... Он оставил полотенце висеть в ванной и голышом на цыпочках поспешил в гостиную. Его телефон лежал на кофейном столике, Баки поднял его и проверил свое расписание.

Он не знал, почувствовал ли он облегчение, увидев, что сегодня была не его смена. Он, должно быть, успел с кем-то поменяться.

Суджай прислала ему сообщение около часа назад, спрашивая, может ли он заменить ее сегодня вечером. Баки подумал, может быть, ему стоит согласиться и свалить к чертям из квартиры Стива на несколько часов, чтобы они оба немного отдохнули друг от друга.

Вздохнув, он раздумывал над этой идеей и взглянул в сторону кухни. Глазами он наткнулся на столешницу, на которой стояла нетронутая и забытая ими лазанья.

Баки представил, как Стив ест ее в одиночестве, и от этой картинки ему почему-то стало жаль этого парня.

Баки подумал, что определенно размяк, отупев от перегрузки гормонов, раз ему снова стало жаль Стива, потому что тот был вполне самостоятельным, взрослым альфой и мог сам о себе позаботиться.

 _«Но, может быть, только сегодня вечером»,_ — подумал Баки...

Он останется со Стивом.

А потом ему стоит прекратить все это, что бы это ни было до того, пока все не вышло из-под контроля.

Он быстро отправил сообщение всем своим контактам, записанным в записной книжке, которым доверял:

_«Хэй! Я все ещё ищу местечко, где можно было бы пожить некоторое время. Кому-нибудь нужен сосед по дому?»_

Выключив телефон, оставляя его на кофейном столике, он вернулся в комнату к Стиву.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой на следующее утро неловкость между ними зашкаливала

Стив расслабленно лежал в кровати, дожидаясь, пока Баки вернется в спальню. Баки спустил воду в туалете и, кажется, решил заодно принять душ, судя по шуму включившейся в ванной воды.

В современном мире в каждой квартире и доме теперь имелась душевая кабинка, и должно быть, здорово было просто запрыгнуть под горячий душ и вдоволь расслабиться, выкинув из головы все беспокоящие разум мысли. Все-таки 21 век значительно облегчил людям жизнь, подарив технологии и возможности, помогающие им во всем.

Самому Стиву пока было лень подниматься из постели, он наслаждался наполняющим комнату ароматом счастливого и полностью удовлетворенного омеги, который ему так хотелось бы сохранить в бутылке и всегда повсюду носить с собой.

Ну, или… Не отпускать от себя Баки было бы, конечно же, намного лучше. И нет, Стив не надеялся, что тот согласиться на это так легко, но…

Может, его мысли и были сейчас немного сентиментальными и несбыточными…

Когда Баки наконец-то вышел из ванной, то не вернулся сразу же обратно в спальню. Стив услышал, как тот как можно тише прошел в гостиную и начал что-то набирать на своем старомодном кнопочном телефоне.

Иногда Стив просто-таки ненавидел свой улучшенный сывороткой слух. Он не желал подслушивать, но чувствовал беспокойство от того, что Баки все не возвращался к нему в кровать. Рациональная часть его мозга пыталась убедить его, что проверять свои телефоны на пропущенные звонки и смс нормально — сейчас все словно были приклеены к своим гаджетам, и к этой привычке Стив до сих пор никак не мог привыкнуть.

Может, Баки необходимо было ответить на сообщения? Вот и вся проблема.

Но зачем делать это скрытно в другой комнате? И от кого могли быть эти сообщения?

Стив повернулся на бок так, что бы Баки, войдя в спальню, не увидел, что тот еще или уже не спит.

Он очень надеялся, что тот вернется сюда.

Нахмурившись, Стив попытался абстрагироваться и не слушать то, что Баки делает в другой комнате, постарался игнорировать то, как Баки нажимает на кнопки своего телефона, наверняка набирая сообщение.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, прежде чем Баки действительно появился на пороге спальни, скользнув внутрь. Стив задержал дыхание, когда тот опустился на кровать за его спиной. Он всеми силами отгонял от себя желание перевернуться и крепко прижать омегу к себе — он был просто непередаваемо счастлив, что тот все-таки вернулся к нему.

Когда Баки придвинулся ближе, залезая под одеяло, Стив задышал спокойнее.

— Ты спишь? — прошептал Баки.

— Нет, — произнес Стив едва слышно в ответ, заставив Баки фыркнуть, неверяще усмехнувшись.

— Черт, Стив! Поверить не могу, что тебя еще не вырубило!

Стив перевернулся на спину и сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

— Ну, конечно же, это не плохо… — ухмыльнулся Баки и, лежа на боку, навалился на локоть, с удовольствием рассматривая Стива. — Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь поспать подольше.

— Я могу поспать и позже, — улыбнулся Стив в ответ.

— А что, у тебя вдруг появились какие-то планы? — поддразнил Баки.

— Есть у меня парочка идей…

— О, правда?

Аромат Баки вновь стал ярок и насыщен желанием, жаром, как будто от проснувшейся течки, скользнувшей под самой его кожей. Стив чувствовал его. Это нельзя было назвать полноценной течкой, потому что Баки наверняка принимал подавители, судя по тому, что его аромат все же был немного приглушенным, но Стив мог с уверенностью сказать, что это было похоже на нее. Его улучшенное чувство обоняния легко уловило этот запах, и заставило возбудиться в ответ.

Стив перевернулся и лег лицом к лицу с Баки.

— Да, я подумал, что мы могли бы… остаться в постели подольше?

Потянувшись к Баки, он скользнул пальцем по его плечу, проведя линию до самой груди. Баки внимательно следил за его движением, а затем опустился на спину; волосы разлетелись по подушке, создавая вокруг его головы темный ареол. Посмотрев на Стива, он с вызовом вскинул подбородок вверх и произнес:

— Ну, давай, покажи мне, что у тебя на уме, Капитан.

На губах Стива медленно расцвела довольная улыбка, и он неторопливо накрыл тело Баки своим.

— С удовольствием, — прошептал он, опускаясь поцелуями по шее Баки, и, вдыхая его соблазняющий аромат, прикрыл глаза в блаженстве.

Как бы ему хотелось остаться в этом идеальном мгновении с Баки навсегда.

~

Баки проснулся около 7 часов утра, и, несмотря на то, что ему не терпелось немного отодвинуться от Стива, он все же заставил себя лежать, не шевелясь, и ,может быть, еще немного подремать.

Стив вновь крепко обнимал его со спины, так что не двигаться оказалось самым легким решением.

Примерно через час Баки уже просто не мог лежать на месте и начал ерзать, сдвигаясь подальше из жарких объятий, хотя ему и было в них неописуемо тепло и уютно… он знал, что ему не удастся провести так весь оставшийся день.

Пора подниматься, если он, конечно, не хочет вновь потерять рассудок.

— Пойду приму душ, — оповестил он, заставляя себя выбраться из постели.

_А затем нам нужно будет поговорить._

— Хорошо, — мягко ответил Стив. Он сонно улыбнулся Баки, и тот рефлекторно улыбнулся в ответ. Не устоял, просто не мог не улыбнуться, и заставил себя отвернуться и отправиться в сторону ванной.

Под теплыми струями воды он смыл аромат альфы и все следы секса со своей кожи. Дважды помыл волосы, потому что ему необходимо было иметь свежую голову без единого запаха, приставшего к телу и заставляющего его отвлекаться.

Ему и так придется не сладко и без одурманивающего аромата альфы после секса, а тот действительно кружил голову.

Баки лишь фыркнул, усмехнувшись, и выдавил на ладонь самый стойкий ароматизированный гель для душа, чтобы помыться в третий раз.

Вымывшись до скрипа, Баки вытерся, выбрал для себя чистую футболку и шорты из стопки чистых вещей, лежащей на корзине для одежды. Именно эти вещи Стив аккуратно сложил для него еще пару дней назад. Он попытался не думать о том, как бережно тот это сделал — все было заботливо свернуто и уложено.

Баки остановил себя и покачал головой, выбрасывая эти мысли, и сделал глубокий вдох.

Так, ладно. Сначала самое важное — очистить квартиру от их соблазнительно смешавшихся запахов. И может быть, тогда им, наконец, удастся ясно мыслить и вести себя как разумные взрослые люди.

Он завязал еще влажные волосы в пучок на голове, обильно нанес нейтрализующий запахи дезодорант и вернулся в спальню.

Стив до сих пор валялся в постели, так уютно и расслабленно устроившись в ней, и ужасно жаль было его беспокоить, но придется.

— Эмм… Стив, где у тебя хранятся свежие простыни?

Стив указал в сторону одного из шкафов и спросил:

— Верхний левый ящик. А что?

— Я собираюсь поменять тебе простыни, — ответил Баки, как можно более непринужденно, — пока ты принимаешь душ.

Он открыл шкаф, поискал глазами простыни и обнаружил аккуратно свернутые простыни синего цвета, которые выглядели совершенно новыми. Вытащив их, он выбрал еще и наволочки к ним.

Когда он развернулся к Стиву, то заметил, что альфа сидит, навалившись спиной на подушки, и, похоже, в ближайшее время ни в какой душ уходить не собирается.

«Альфы были такими же капризными, как и омеги, когда дело касалось возможности подольше поваляться в гнезде из мягких одеял», — подумал Баки, — «особенно, когда те пропитаны их смешавшимися запахами».

— Давай же, Стив, — поторопил он его, опустив набор из чистых простыней и наволочек на край кровати, и прошел к окну, распахнув его настежь, позволяя свежему, утреннему воздуху проветрить комнату. Вновь повернувшись к Стиву, он положил руки на талию, пытаясь казаться как можно более строгим, и приказал, — Живо в душ!

После его слов Стив улыбнулся и стал выглядеть до невозможности счастливым и таким привлекательным, что Баки как-то немного смешался, чувствуя, как в груди сердце пропускает удар, а во рту становится отчего-то сухо, как в пустыне.

— Я что, так ужасно пахну? — спросил Стив с удивлением.

— Нет, — прохрипел Баки, и, прочистив горло, добавил, — но обязательно будешь, если сейчас же не помоешься. Поэтому, топай! Вперед!

— Сэр, так точно, сэр, — отсалютовал ему Стив с усмешкой и выбрался из постели.

И Баки, правда, пытался не пялиться, но…

Ну, да, ну, а как тут устоять? Он, конечно же, пялился, все же тело Стива было подобно произведению искусства, и напоминал он собой ожившую греческую статую.

И после этих мыслей мозг Баки резко вернул ему воспоминания об их недавнем сексе, покрытой потом коже Стива и…

Задержав дыхание, он заставил себя отвести взгляд, посмотрев на кровать и смятые простыни. Что оказалось не самой лучшей идеей, поэтому Баки посмотрел в сторону выходящего из комнаты Стива и… наклонил голову, глянув вслед удаляющейся заднице Стива. Мысленно выругавшись, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы как можно быстрее сдернуть с кровати грязные простыни, и попытался не вдыхать их смешавшиеся запахи, хотя они и соблазняли его закутаться в эти чертовы простыни, устроив из них гнездо.

_Сосредоточься, Барнс!_

Баки свернул грязные простыни в клубок и немедленно отнес их к стиральной машине, и, только закинув их в барабан и захлопнув дверцу, он смог вздохнуть с облегчением.

От самого главного источника путающего мысли Баки избавился.

Запустив стирку, он вернулся обратно в спальню и постелил свежие простыни.

И постарался не думать о том, чтобы остаться еще на одну ночь. А если и так, не произойдет ведь ничего страшного, правильно?

_Нет, неправильно._

Чем больше он будет тянуть с этим, тем более неловкой станет ситуация. Стив — отличный парень, и не стоит держать его в неведении. Он такого не заслуживает. И чем быстрее Баки обо всем с ним поговорит, тем лучше.

~

Стив наслаждался душем, улыбаясь себе под нос, отфыркиваясь от воды, попавшей в рот. Он чувствовал полнейшее удовлетворение и восторг — все одновременно, — чего не бывало уже довольно давно. Он не испытывал таких чувств еще со времен войны, с тех пор, как потерял…

_Пегги._

На душе каждый раз становилось как-то тоскливо, когда он вспоминал о ней, о совместной жизни с ней, о том, чему так и не суждено было осуществиться.

Он был искренне рад, что Пегги вышла замуж и счастливо прожила свою жизнь и без него, потому что, конечно же, она заслуживала только лучшего. Стив надеялся, что и у него может такое получится.

Признаться честно, ему всегда лишь этого и хотелось — быть для кого-то важным. Но он никогда не был никому нужен, поэтому, вместо поисков особенного человека, он посвятил себя армии. Служившие там люди нуждались в нем, а в особенности его отряд.

Так же, как и Пегги.

Теперь всех его друзей уже нет рядом, да и армия уже изменилась, по крайней мере, по мнению Стива. Щ.И.Т. также не стал местом работы его мечты — ему претили все эти тайные операции, работа под прикрытием и шпионаж. Это было явно не то, чем бы ему хотелось заниматься. Справиться с инопланетным вторжением во главе с Локи Стиву удалось намного проще, чем со всеми этими шпионскими штучками, несмотря на то, что оно принесло с собой разруху и жуткий хаос.

Стив уже больше не понимал, есть ли ему место в этом мире. В нем он чувствовал себя чужим.

Пока не встретил Баки и не решил пригласить его к себе в дом.

Баки сделал это место настоящим домом, и за то короткое время, что он пробыл рядом, он помог Стиву почувствовать, что он все-таки здесь нужен.

Стив улыбнулся про себя, не в силах спокойно стоять на месте от волнения. Он должен постараться вести себя как можно более невозмутимо. Стив понимал, что Баки намного опытнее во всех этих вопросах отношений в современном мире, и в сравнении с ним Стив кажется каким-то старомодным деревенщиной.

Может, ему стоит погуглить, как ухаживать за современным парнем?

Помощь бы ему не помешала.

Выбравшись из душа, Стив вытерся и постарался аккуратно уложить волосы, смотрясь в зеркало. Он возился с ними намного дольше обычного, слегка нервничая, и решил, что не помешает сказать себе какую-нибудь ободряющую речь.

_Давай, Роджерс! Время принять этот вызов!_

Сделав глубокий вдох, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и заметил небольшие засосы и укусы на шее, которые уже посветлели, и вскоре совсем исчезнут. Стив нахмурился, жалея, что сыворотка так быстро их устраняет, но понадеялся, что Баки в следующий раз поставит ему новые.

Затем он осторожно побрился, нанес гель после бритья и использовал дезодорант. Больше в ванной ему заниматься было нечем, поэтому Стив решил, что нет смысла прятаться здесь все утро. Обернув бедра полотенцем, он неторопливо вышел в спальню.

Баки в ней не оказалось, и Стив почувствовал небольшой укол разочарования. На кровати были постелены чистые простыни, и из-за свежего воздуха, дующего из окна, Стив едва ли мог уловить оставшийся запах омеги в комнате.

Он подошел к окну и закрыл его, желая ощущать запах Баки здесь как можно дольше.

Подойдя к шкафу, Стив надел домашние штаны и футболку и раздумывал, чем бы Баки хотелось сегодня заняться. Может быть, они могли бы сходить куда-нибудь позавтракать? Или же лучше остаться дома и поваляться вместе на диване?

Стиву нравились оба варианта.

Решив пока оставить эти мысли на потом, он направился в кухню, где Баки уже занимался готовкой завтрака. Он тоже переоделся и стоял перед плитой в спортивных штанах, закатанных до колен, и черной майке.

Скользнув по его телу голодным взглядом, Стив подошел к нему ближе. Хотя тот и помылся и переоделся в чистое, Стив все также ощущал сладкий запах течки на его коже. Он пах так соблазнительно и выглядел еще лучше, стоя босоногим на кухне Стива и готовя завтрак.

Стив даже не думал, будучи таким счастливым сейчас и чувствуя эйфорию каждой клеточкой своего тела, когда подошел к Баки со спины. Ему просто хотелось быть к нему как можно ближе.

Но Баки мгновенно замер, ощутив его присутствие сзади, и бросил на него какой-то непонятный, как будто испуганный взгляд, обернувшись через плечо.

Стив застыл на месте и осторожно отошел назад.

Он не хотел пугать Баки или вторгаться в его личное пространство. Он думал…

Стив не знал, о чем он думал. В груди сразу же поселилось неприятное ощущение тревоги.

— Прости, — мягко произнес он, — эээ, это… эмм, что бы там не готовил — пахнет чудесно.

Баки все еще был напряжен, стоя так, словно готов был защищаться, как и в тот раз, когда они только познакомились на пожарной лестнице несколько недель назад.

Стив опешил от осознания этого, не зная, что и делать.

— Эээ, тебе нужна… может, помочь тебе или…?

— Все нормально, — ответил Баки, заметно расслабившись, спокойно пустив еще недавно напряженные плечи, — я почти закончил.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив неуверенно.

Решив занять себя чем-нибудь, он подошел к холодильнику и достал сок.

Может быть, Стив поступил бестактно, без предупреждения подойдя к Баки со спины? Или же он просто случайно напугал Баки?

Он, правда, не знал ответа.

Если говорить начистоту, то Стив еще ни разу не оставался с парнем на утро после секса. Обычно его встречи с парнями заканчивались быстрым прощанием и никаких совместных завтраков. Они даже особо не разговаривали после.

Ему действительно необходимо было взять телефон и погуглить этот вопрос. В этом времени, кажется, между парнями все было по-другому?

 _«Или же такие вещи никогда не меняются»_ , — подумалось ему.

Оставив сок на столе, он взял с полки два стакана, поставив их рядом. Кофе, судя по бодрящему запаху, уже заваривался.

Из шкафа он вытащил тарелки и столовые приборы и, на секунду замешкавшись, сначала посмотрел в сторону все еще занятого готовкой Баки, а затем вернулся в гостиную, где оставил вчера на зарядке свой телефон.

Разместившись на краю дивана, который тоже теперь пах Баки, Стив включил телефон. Он хотел погуглить какие-нибудь важные вопросы, связанные с отношениями в современном обществе, но вдруг заметил сообщение от Наташи, и решил начать с него.

_«Не хочешь провести сегодня тот спарринг, о котором мы договаривались? :)»_

Стив прочел сообщение и нахмурился. Нет, он не хотел сегодня проводить спарринг, он хотел остаться дома с Баки, поэтому написал:

_«Прости, сегодня не получится. Может, завтра?»_

Она не ответила, поэтому Стив открыл гугл и, бросив взгляд на кухню, чтобы удостовериться, что Баки до сих пор занят завтраком, напечатал в строке _парень-омега_ и _ухаживание_ , и нажал поиск.

Результаты оказались... не такими, какие он ожидал. Первыми на странице появились сайты знакомств, а за ними какие-то подозрительные ссылки на порно с омегами.

Нет и нет. Он не это искал.

Стив нажал на строку поиска и ввел _как ухаживать за омегой_.

На этот запрос он получил намного более интересные результаты. Стив быстро проглядел их, и один из них привлек его внимание, поэтому он кликнул по ссылке _«Что нужно и не нужно делать, чтобы заинтересовать омегу»._

Его больше всего волновали пункты о том, что _нужно_ делать, чтобы завоевать омегу, но стоило ему внимательно прочесть их, как Стив осознал, что все эти советы для перней-альф рассчитаны на девушек-омег.

Это была бесполезная информация.

А что если…?

Стив пробежал взглядом список еще раз и прочитал: _«твоей омеге понравится, если ты будешь принимать решения за неё…»_

Стив нахмурился.

Нет, это была какая-то чушь.

Закрыв браузер, он надолго уставился на главный экран своего смартфона.

И что теперь?

— Стив? — позвал Баки, — завтрак готов. Иди есть, если голоден?

Стиву ничего не оставалось, как разочарованно вздохнуть, так и не получив ответы на свои вопросы, убрать телефон в карман и подняться на ноги.

— Еще как голоден, — отозвался он, пытаясь говорить радостным голосом.

Может быть, все станет лучше после того, как они позавтракают?

Они устроились друг напротив друга за обеденным столом. Баки приготовил им полноценный завтрак: бекон, яйца всмятку, французские тосты, а к ним кофе и сок, уже стоящий на столе.

Стив и правда был голоден и просто-таки набросился на еду, тогда как Баки вроде и ел с аппетитом, но казался каким-то напряженным, больше ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке.

Весь аппетит Стива исчез, прежде чем он успел доесть свою порцию. Он так и не смог перестать думать о том, что он сделал неправильно, или же наоборот — может, он как раз что-то _не_ сделал, что следовало?

Он пытался начать разговор, но его попытки не встретили такого энтузиазма, как раньше. Баки определенно был каким-то тихим и задумчивым этим утром.

Стив просто не знал, что сказать.

— Ну, что, поели? — спросил Баки, поднимаясь со стула.

Стив подумал, что да, поели. Он бы все равно не смог бы заставить себя съесть ни кусочка из-за нервов и непонимания, что между ними происходит.

— Да, было очень вкусно. Спасибо!

Баки кивнул и начал прибираться на столе, собирая грязные тарелки и унося их в раковину. Стив хотел было помочь, но казалось, что Баки старается сделать все как можно быстрее, и от него до сих пор веяло напряженностью, поэтому Стив решил, что ухудшит ситуацию, мешаясь под ногами. В растерянности опустившись обратно на стул, он попытался придумать, что можно было сказать, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Я собираюсь сегодня кое-куда сходить, — внезапно оповестил его Баки, моющий посуду. — Мы с другом пойдем смотреть квартиру.

После его слов у Стива внутри как будто все оборвалось, и он удивленно уставился Баки в спину.

— А? Хорошо… тебя подвести?

— Нет, сам доберусь, — ответил Баки, — но спасибо, что предложил.

Стив моргнул, не в силах избавиться от тяжести, поселившейся в груди.

— Хорошо, — произнес он как можно спокойнее, хотя чувствовал совершенно иное. — Нашел хорошее жилье?

— Да, нет, но денег на него хватит, и на этом спасибо, — легко усмехнулся Баки.

— Точно, — кивнул Стив в ответ. Баки хотел уйти — это единственное, что он сейчас понимал.

Ну, а чего Стив ожидал? Парню необходим собственный дом. Баки же не мог просто… переехать к нему теперь, так ведь?

Даже если именно _этого_ Стиву и хотелось бы.

 _«Не паникуй»,_ — уговаривал он себя, — « _ты все еще можешь спросить, сможете ли вы еще увидеться. Пригласить его на нормальное свидание… или что-то вроде того»_

— Если понадобиться какая-нибудь помощь, дай знать, — предложил Стив.

Баки замер с тарелкой в руках, перестав ее намыливать, и обернулся, бросая на Стива через плечо настороженный взгляд.

— А… да, конечно… — ответил он и отвернулся раковине, чтобы побыстрее закончить мыть посуду.

В его запахе вдруг почувствовалась тревожная нотка, и как только Стив ее уловил, то непонимающе нахмурился.

Ладно, что бы сейчас не происходило, но Баки отчего-то нервничал.

Стив решил оставить его в покое, не желая становиться одним из тех назойливых альф, не став настаивать с расспросами.

— Я буду… тогда я посижу на диване, — сказал он и поднялся, собираясь выйти из кухни.

 _«Все нормально»,_ — убеждал он себя. Баки иногда мог быть раздраженным, и может быть, сегодня утром его просто что-то беспокоило.

Стив вошел в гостиную и включил телевизор. Сейчас ему как раз не помешает какой-нибудь незамысловатый сериал в качестве прикрытия, что он чем-то занимается. Усевшись на диван, он оставил на нем достаточно свободного места для Баки, где тот может разместиться, если решит к нему присоединиться, и вытащил из кармана телефон.

Наташа ответила на его сообщение, согласившись провести спарринг завтра, добавив, что заберет его в 8 утра у дома.

Задумавшись, чем же он мог бы заниматься завтра утром, Стив порадовался, что сегодняшнее ему удалось провести, лежа в постели с Баки.

Было уже практически 9 утра, и он колебался, стоит ли ему отправиться на свою утреннюю пробежку или нет. Может быть, ему лучше подождать, пока Баки уйдет по свои делам, ведь в его отсутствие ему все равно придется чем-то себя занять.

Хотя ему ужасно не хотелось, чтобы тот куда-то уходил.

Стив нехотя просматривал новостные сайты, когда Баки закончил мытье посуды и направился в ванную, не произнеся ни слова. Стив всеми силами пытался показать, как увлечен, уткнувшись в свой телефон, и словно и не ждал, пока омега присоединится к нему на диване.

Баки появился в гостиной уже полностью одетым в джинсы, ботинки и куртку, обернув легкий шарф вокруг шеи. Волосы он оставил распущенными, и Стив не удержался и все-таки тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед, когда тот прошел мимо дивана.

— Ты уже уходишь?

— Ага, — ответил Баки, не посмотрев на него, держа в руке сумку. — Эмм… Стив, нам стоит… нам, наверное, стоит поговорить о прошлой ночи.

Напрягшись всем телом, Стив все же заставил себя расслабиться и казаться как можно более спокойным.

— Хорошо?

— Это… я… хмм. Послушай, все было прекрасно, но… я знаю, что должен был сказать тебе это раньше, но ты же понимаешь, что все случилось из-за того, что над нами взяли верх инстинкты… — его голос на мгновение сорвался, но Баки прочистил горло и продолжил, — Я… я не ищу сейчас, ну ты понимаешь, серьезных отношений или что-то вроде того. Просто сейчас… у меня в жизни сейчас много всего происходит… пока не время.

Оу.

Стив был разочарован, но, честно говоря, в глубине души он чего-то такого и ожидал.

— Хорошо, — произнес он, пытаясь казаться спокойным, — Баки, все хорошо. Я понимаю.

Баки удивленно уставился на него в ответ.

— Ты… правда?

— Да, конечно. Все нормально, просто… делай то, что должен. Как на счет того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь поужинать вместе, когда у тебя появится время?

Баки посмотрел на Стива, будто у него выросла еще одна голова.

— Или выпить кофе? — мгновенно исправился Стив, — Выпить кофе, наверное, будет лучшим вариантом? Хотя, лучше ты выбирай, чего бы тебе хотелось.

Баки до сих пор пялился на него, но теперь замешательство на его лице сменилось каким-то более мрачным выражением, а в запахе появилась нотка злости.

— Я не хожу «поужинать», — отрезал он, — это не для меня.

 _«Черт!»_ — подумал Стив.

Как же он облажался! Он не понимал в чем и как именно, но он определенно облажался. Увидев, как Баки развернулся и рванул к входной двери, Стив быстро поднялся и поспешил за ним.

— Баки, — моляще пробормотал он, — прости, я не хотел… Пожалуйста, Баки!

— Стив, просто отвали! — рявкнул он, заставив Стива замереть на месте.

Он наблюдал, как Баки распахнул двери вылетел вон, захлопнув за собой дверь. Запах, оставшийся после его ухода был наполнен паникой.

Стив не представлял, что он натворил, чтобы настолько его расстроить или же испугать.

Если только…

Может быть, Баки не хотел встречаться с парнем? Они никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос, поэтому Стиву оставалось лишь предполагать.

Может, в этом и была суть проблемы?

Опустив взгляд в пол, Стив попытался уловить в воздухе хотя бы намек на разгадку в запахе Баки, но у него ничего не вышло.

Он, правда, не понимал, что только что произошло.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой Баки уходит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> Прочитала комментарии, и да, у Баки немного бомбонуло, но это все потому, что жизнь у него дерьмовая, и самооценка -100500, а так он - милаха)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Угрюмый Баки, великолепная Кассандра и немного драмы.
> 
> Предупреждения к главе:  
> Небольшой эпизод с курением травки / употреблением наркотиков.  
> Для более подробной информации загляните в примечания после главы. Осторожно спойлеры!

Баки, не переставая, снова и снова стучался Кассандре в дверь, и когда она все-таки открыла, то первое, что его встретило — целое облако дыма от марихуаны. Он закашлялся, отмахиваясь от него рукой.

Касс стояла на пороге в своих леопардовых леггинсах, в едва что-то прикрывающем топе и с полноценным макияжем, но без парика, распустив свои кудрявые, короткие волосы. Держа в руке косячок, она поманила Баки внутрь.

— Ты рано! — пожаловалась она, захлопнув за ним дверь ногой.

Из-за соседней двери раздавались какие-то крики и шум, и было только два варианта: там либо кто-то занимался ну уж очень страстным сексом, либо кто-то демонстрировал, кто в доме хозяин.

Он прошел за Касс внутрь ее супер крошечной, словно коробка из-под обуви, квартирки. К счастью, благодаря включенному практически на полную мощность звуку телевизора Касс, шума соседей здесь было уже не слышно. Похоже, до его прихода она смотрела какое-то реалити-шоу или что-то подобное.

— Зато я все-таки поймал тебя с поличным за просмотром этого шлака, — усмехнулся он, когда они уселись на диван.

Вместо ответа Касс еще раз затянулась и протянула косяк Баки.

— Возьми, покури и спустись с небес, праведный мальчик, — пробормотала она, выдыхая облако дыма.

Баки лишь покачал головой, передав его обратно.

— Не, мне и так нормально.

Его до сих пор немного трясло после утренней ссоры со Стивом, и ему совершенно не хотелось раззадоривать свои нервы, которые и так уже были на пределе, покурив травы.

Немногим позже его ухода из квартиры Стива тот прислал ему сообщение, в котором было сказано:

_«Прости, что расстроил тебя. Мы можем поговорить?»_

Его совершенно обычная просьба еще больше огорчила Баки, поэтому отвечать он не стал. Вместо этого весь путь к Касс, сидя в вагоне метро, он просто варился в своих угнетающих мыслях, и к тому времени, как он добрался до Бронкса, Баки чувствовал лишь усталость от всего происходящего и недовольство самим собой и всем вокруг.

Вздохнув, он растекся по дивану.

— Ну и ладно. Тебе же хуже, — Касс забрала косячок и уселась поудобнее, закинув ноги на кофейный столик, — отличная дурь.

— Да, Касс, я чувствую. Я же сижу прямо тут и все чувствую, — проворчал он, — наверняка я поймаю кайф, просто находясь рядом с тобой.

— Ну, если так, — рассмеялась она и начала закручивать еще один косяк.

Баки наблюдал за ней, слегка нахмурившись.

— Эмм… Я думал мы пойдем смотреть квартиру, которую сдает твой друг?

— Сейчас же еще даже не полдень, — хмыкнула она, — С чего такая срочность?

Баки лишь пожал печами, не желая говорить ей, почему торопиться. Ему не терпелось поскорее найти себе жилье и желательно сегодня.

После того, как Касс скурила второй косяк, они вместе посмотрели серию «Омег из Беверли-Хилз» или как там называется тот сериал. Баки больше не чувствовал недовольство миром вокруг, теперь ему было спокойно и хорошо.

Наверняка от пассивного вдыхания травы рядом с Касс.

Наблюдая, как на экране у одной из девушек происходит очередная драма, Баки вытащил телефон из кармана и увидел, что Стив прислал ему еще одно сообщение:

_«Прости, я так облажался. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо?»_

Баки уставился в экран, понимая, что буквы начинают подозрительно расплываться перед глазами, и стал набирать ответ.

_«Прости, что наорал на тебя. Я — мудак. Было бы лучше, если бы после всего этого ты просто послал меня к черту»_

Он отправил сообщение, признавая, что в настоящий момент это все, на что его сейчас хватило бы.

Если бы он продолжил объяснять, _почему_ оказался таким козлом, то проговорился бы, как ему больно понимать, что ему _уже никогда не стать_ чистым, безгрешным парнем, который спокойно мог бы пойти на ужин с хорошим альфой. Ему никогда не избавиться от целого багажа проблем и послужного списка проступков и приводов в полицию или от всего того дерьма, которое Баки уже привык воспринимать как часть своей жизни.

Все нормально, он в состоянии со всем этим справиться.

Но вот с чем он не знал как справляться, так это с таким альфой, как Стив, который не орал на Баки при первой же возможности и не пытался припугнуть за неповиновение оплеухой. Вместо этого Стив оказался терпеливым, щедрым и невероятно милым парнем, который едва ли не с первого дня их знакомства смотрел на него с такой заботой во взгляде, что Баки не понимал, что ему с этим делать.

Он не подходил Стиву. Прошлая ночь была огромной ошибкой, и Баки жутко корил себя, что он вообще затеял все это.

Последние четыре дня, пока он прятался у Стива дома, стали для него приятной передышкой от его сумасшедшей реальной жизни, но сейчас пришло время в нее возвращаться. Сказка уже подходила к концу, как бы печально это не звучало.

Баки установил беззвучный режим и убрал телефон обратно в карман.

~

Через какое-то время они все же, наконец, покинули квартиру Касс и спустились к ее машине. Касс никак не могла вспомнить, где припарковалась и хихикала, оглядывая парковку в поисках своей машины, все еще будучи под кайфом.

— Может, лучше я поведу? — предложил Баки. Хотя у него и не было прав, он опасался пускать ее в таком состоянии за руль. — Как только мы отыщем твою гребанную тачку, — добавил он.

Касс усмехнулась, фыркнув в ответ, и посильнее укуталась в свою шубку из искусственного меха, пытаясь защититься от прохладного ветра.

— Кто-то, кажется, хандрит без своего альфы, — хмыкнула она.

Баки тут же напрягся и неосознанно поправил шарф, закрученный вокруг шеи. Сидя у Касс, он изнывал от жары, но все же не стал снимать его, стесняясь показывать засосы на шее.

— Нет, — буркнул он, совершенно точно солгав. Отрицать, что он впал в течку, пока был со Стивом, было бы глупо, и вместо того, чтобы остаться рядом с альфой и наслаждаться этим временем с ним, Баки просто сбежал, потому что ему было страшно.

Но признаться в этом он не решался даже самому себе.

— А я думаю, что так и есть, — пропела Касс.

Баки лишь закатил глаза, не желая ввязываться в эти препирания.

— Послушай, Кассандра. Давай просто найдем твою машину, хорошо? Или поехали на метро, мне плевать. Я не хочу бродить здесь весь чертов день, ожидая пока нас ограбят.

— Какой бука! — пожаловалась она, — о, подожди-ка, может, она на этой улице? — Она прошествовала за угол, и Баки молился, чтобы они не столкнулись с какими-нибудь похотливыми альфами. Это было последним, чего ему сейчас хотелось бы.

Каким-то чудесным образом, Касс все-таки обнаружила свою тачку. Когда она уже собиралась сесть на водительское сидение, Баки снова предложил повести, и она без пререканий отдала ему ключи.

— Мне надо надеть мой парик, — оповестила она, садясь на пассажирское сидение.

— Ладно, — кивнул Баки, пока не заводя мотор, потому что Касс смотрелась в зеркало, проверяя, как выглядят его волосы, натягивая элегантный каре-парик и приглаживая золотисто-русые пряди.

Баки раздраженно потер переносицу, ожидая, когда же она закончит.

— Ты чего? — спросила Касс, глядя на него уголком глаза, и многозначительно протянула. — Что, _не выыыыспался?_

Баки тяжко вздохнул и ударился головой о подголовник, откинувшись назад.

— Нормально я спал.

— Агаааа! Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую на тебе запах альфы, малыш-Джейми. Наверняка твою шею со всей страсти обласкали, оставив парочку засосов.

— О, Господи! — простонал Баки, пока Касс хихикала про себя. — Может, уже поедем?!

— Ладно, ворчун, — фыркнула она и поправила зеркало, — езжай в сторону Квинса.

Баки провернул ключ в зажигании, и старая, поржавевшая колымага ожила.

— Туда ехать примерно полчаса, — игриво пробормотала она, — поэтому у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы ты успел рассказать мне о нем. Дай угадаю, у него наверняка просто-таки огромный узел, да?

Баки едва удержал руль в руках.

— Касс, заткнись к черту, сделай одолжение! Не отвлекай меня, — он осторожно выехал с парковки, едва не зацепив капот чужой тачки.

Когда невредимыми они выехали на улицу, Касс опять начала его донимать:

— А что, тебя так отвлекают мысли о его члене?

— Нет, — вновь соврал он.

Потому что, да, абсолютно точно отвлекают.

— И каков он в постели? — допытывалась она.

Баки вжал педаль газа в пол и рванул быстрее.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Да ладно тебе! — фыркнула она. — Какой ты скучный!

— Ага, — согласился Баки, — именно так. Скучный. Включи-ка лучше радио и позволь мне сконцентрироваться на дороге. Я не знаю, куда, блять, мне ехать!

— Не горячись, малыш. Сейчас посмотрим по карте, — успокоила Касс и вытащила свой телефон, и не такой старомодный, как у Баки, а современный смартфон с разными приложениями и Интернетом.

Деньжат у Касс было значительно больше, чем у Баки, поэтому она вполне могла позволить себе такие штучки, но и работала она еще в нескольких местах, помимо спа.

Баки тоже, возможно, стоило начать искать работу еще где-нибудь, но … Ему нравилось работать в спа, потому что там ему по большей части приходилось лишь дрочить клиентам, и ничего больше, но сейчас, если он хотел нормально встать на ноги, ему необходимо было больше денег.

Хотя его уже тошнило постоянно только и делать, что работать, как проклятый.

— Хорошо, — произнесла Касс, — вот тебе точное направление: Дом живет в Вайтстоун.

— _Дом?_ — переспросил Баки.

— Доминик, — послушно повторила она, — он отличный парень. Тебе он понравится.

Баки нахмурился про себя — ему этого совершенно не хотелось. Он мечтал просто жить сам по себе, чтобы никто не заглядывал ему в глаза и не ожидал от него того, чего он дать был не в силах.

Но очевидно, такой роскоши он позволить себе не мог.

— О, кстати, я хотела тебе кое-что рассказать, — вдруг вспомнила Касс, — старая сука упомянула, что открывает еще одну комнату в другом своем спа.

Баки знал, что она имеет в виду омегу — владелицу спа, которую никто из ее подчиненных особенно не любил.

— Что-то мне не хочется так рисковать, — ответил он.

Ввязываться в еще один нелегальный бизнес, было рискованно, и никакой пользы ему не принесло бы, тем более, если то место вдруг накроют копы или еще что-нибудь.

— Ну, тогда, надеюсь, домишко Дома тебе понравится. Как там говорят? Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят и т.д. и т.п…

Баки согласно хмыкнул, но почему-то его не отпускало какое-то плохое предчувствие.

Добравшись до Квинса и припарковавшись рядом с жилищем Дома, Баки был удивлен, когда понял, что Касс не обманула, и тот действительно был обладателем дома, а не какой-нибудь квартирки.

Стоило им только зайти внутрь, как Баки осознал, что это — бордель. На пороге их встретил Дом, оказавшийся довольно привлекательным альфой, который, судя по развитой мускулатуре, много времени проводил в тренажерном зале, являясь обладателем резкого, как и у множества альф, запаха. Ростом до Баки и Кассандры в ее туфлях на платформе он не дотягивал и вел себя вроде бы добродушно, но Баки все же чувствовал какое-то беспокойство.

На своей территории у альф могло по щелчку пальцев измениться настроение, когда они внезапно ощущали себя повелителями мира, и никто не мог им перечить. Баки по собственному опыту знал, о чем говорит.

Сам по себе дом выглядел опрятным, здесь очевидно следили за чистотой, и ничего не выдавало в этом месте борделя, и любой бы решил, что это совершенно обычный семейный домишко, однако Баки был наблюдательным и умел примечать знаки. На диване в гостиной сидели две грудастые омеги, одетые в откровенные наряды, и дополняли их не совсем стандартный для домашней обстановки образ туфли на высоких шпильках.

Больше никого в приделах видимости не наблюдалось, однако Баки слышал доносящиеся со второго этажа приглушенные звуки, вроде был и заглушаемые шумом телевизора, к тому же повсюду чувствовались смешанные запахи альф и омег.

Баки не хотел жить в борделе. Ему уже довелось жить в таком месте, и он постоянно был на чеку, не чувствуя себя в безопасности. А как могло быть по-другому, если рядом постоянно туда-сюда бродят незнакомые альфы, а альфа-сутенер как-то подозрительно посматривает на тебя, каждый раз проходя мимо.

Доминик показался Баки вполне неплохим парнем, и стоя рядом и ощущая его запах, Баки мог вполне уверенно заявить, что он, кажется, тому приглянулся, однако Баки лишь вежливо улыбнулся и сказал, что подумает по поводу жилья.

Он не собирался жить здесь. Он не собирался жить сейчас с альфой.

Особенно если тот — не Стив.

_К черту!_

Когда они с Касс уже собрались уходить, Доминик попытался уговорить их остаться и выпить вместе, но Баки лишь поспешил извиниться, сказав, что они торопятся, и поскорее вышел к машине. Касс последовала за ним, мило помахав Дому на прощание, пока тот угрожающе затаился на пороге.

Остановившись у водительской двери, она бросила на него гневный взгляд.

— Какого хрена это было? — прошипела она, когда они уселись в машине

и захлопнули за собой двери.

— Прости, — прошептал Баки, пока она заводила машину. — Давай уже поедем отсюда?

Касс раздосадовано вздохнула и выехала на дорогу.

— Не хочешь перекусить?

Денег на перекусить у Баки сейчас не было, да и его все еще трясло от волнения.

— Высадишь меня у спа? Хочу взять сегодня дополнительную смену.

Касс бросила на него непонятный взгляд, но к счастью, не стала никак комментировать его желание поскорее оказаться в уже давно знакомом месте, хотя от работы там он и не был в восторге.

— Хорошо, милый, я тебя подвезу. Почему бы нам не захватить по пути сэндвичей в той закусочной? Тому старику-альфе я, похоже, нравлюсь, и уверена, он не откажется приготовить наш обед за счет заведения.

Баки улыбнулся на ее воодушевленную речь, но отрицательно покачал головой.

— Касс, ты не обязана этого делать.

— Да плевать, — заявила она, — за бесплатные сэндвичи я готова ему дрочить хоть каждый день.

— Я не настолько уж и голоден, — продолжил протестовать Баки, что, кстати, было по большей части правдой. От нервов живот крутило, и сейчас он не смог бы положить в рот и крошки.

— Ладно. Но знай, что ты испортил мне все веселье.

— Ну, извини, наверное?

Спустя некоторое время Касс подъехала к спа и припарковалась на углу.

— Да шести я свободна, — сказала она, ставя машину на сигнализацию, — и собираюсь встретиться с другом в кафе. Уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться?

— Нет, все нормально, — отказался Баки и обнял ее на прощание, — хотя спасибо за приглашение. Увидимся позже.

— Конечно, милый. — Касс добродушно улыбнулась ему и легко похлопала по щеке. — Будь осторожен, хорошо? И обязательно пообедай, ради меня, ладно?

— Хорошо, Касс. Увидимся. — Баки помахал ей, смотря, как она удаляется прочь на своих здоровенных платформах. Касс была ему как старшая сестра, и одной из самых приветливых омег среди его коллег в спа. К другим же он относился нейтрально.

Приближаясь к спа, Баки пытался не думать о том, что так и не нашел себе жилье, да и вариантов у него было не так уж и много. Почему он постоянно попадает в передряги, из которых не знает, как выбраться?

Войдя внутрь, он вдохнул привычные запахи спа и его обитателей и постепенно начал успокаиваться. Когда нервничал, он всегда искал знакомые места, где мог чувствовать себя в безопасности, и мало-помалу приходил в себя.

Поднявшись наверх, Баки заметил, что большинство дверей в комнаты закрыты, что значило, что «процедуры» в самом разгаре. Баки прошел по коридору к раздевалке, подумав, что ему стоит написать Дуэйн — их менеджеру, — и спросить по поводу дополнительной смены.

Ее кабинет находился на нижнем этаже, где располагались маникюрный и педикюрный кабинеты, представляющие прикрытие спа и тому, чем здесь на самом деле занимаются на верхних этажах под предлогом совершенно обычного массажа.

Баки запрещено было появляться внизу, потому что он привлекал к себе слишком много лишнего внимания, будучи парнем-омегой. Люди ощущали его аромат и предполагали, что он здесь ради совершенно определенных целей. Так думали повсюду, куда бы он ни заходил.

Оказалось, что раздевалка совершенно пуста, и Баки вздохнул с облегчением. Ему сейчас не помешало бы посидеть в тишине и спокойствии.

Разместившись на диванчике, Баки вытащил телефон и увидел еще несколько сообщений от Стива.

_Черт!_

Баки вдруг стало жарковато. Он подошел к окну и открыл его, сев рядом на небольшую скамейку. Опустив рюкзак рядом с собой, он прочел сообщения.

_«Ты — не мудак, Баки. Чем бы я тебя не расстроил, пожалуйста, прости меня. Только скажи, что я сделал, и обещаю, что впредь не повторю этой ошибки. Пожалуйста?»_

Ну, вот что он за парень, а?

Баки осознал, что Стив так и не смог понять, в чем проблема. А все было довольно просто: Баки не место рядом с ним. Стив — идеальный парень, а Баки — неудачник, постоянно только лишь портящий все на своем пути.

Он представлял, каким бы мог стать омегой Капитана Америка: посещать с ним благотворительные балы и светские приемы… или куда там обычно ходят богачи и знаменитости?

Этим ведь всегда и занимается Железный Человек? Пьет дорогущее шампанское в дизайнерских костюмах, общаясь с представителями светского общества. Баки не знал точно, что из этого приходится делать Стиву, но наверняка же приходится.

Он как-то упоминал при Баки, что собирается основать организацию по обеспечению продовольствием бедняков?

И как Баки впишется в эти планы? Никто и никогда не захочет видеть _парня_ -омегу, стоящего рука об руку со Стивом.

Баки привычнее было оставаться на заднем плане, скрываясь в тени. Он не любил привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и не ожидал многого от жизни, просто плывя по течению.

Такова уж его жизнь, и другой он не знал, привыкнув к тому, как обычно в ней все складывается, и чаще всего дела шли дерьмово.

Предложение Стива поужинать вместе просто выбило его из колеи, ошарашив. Он даже представлять себе не хотел, как они вместе пойдут в какой-нибудь хороший ресторан или еще куда-нибудь, их увидят вместе, а что потом? Какие это повлечет за собой последствия? Баки был не готов к такому давлению. Единственный раз, когда он выбирался куда-то поесть с кем-то, случился с его сутенером, и сидели они в грязной старой закусочной, когда он был на работе.

Стив об этом никогда не узнает, и ему же будет лучше, если он найдет себе кого-нибудь нормального.

Баки долгое время сидел, уставившись в телефон. Он не знал, что написать в ответ, не хотел продолжать все это. Попытавшись напечатать что-то в стиле _«дело не в тебе, а во мне»_ , что казалось банальщиной, он мгновенно стер все.

Что ему следует написать? Что они могут встречаться лишь тайно, но будет ли этого достаточно? Стив наверняка захочет чего-то большего, потому что он этого достоин. Достоин найти себе кого-то стоящего, завести жену или мужа, ту уж как повезет.

Достоин завести детей или собаку, свой собственный дом.

Баки выдохнул и попытался напечатать ответ еще раз:

_«Сейчас мне нужно пока побыть одному. Я не очень хорош во всей этой штуке с отношениями. Мне жаль»_

Отправив сообщение, он посмотрел в окно.

 _«Да пошло все к черту!»_ — фыркнул он про себя. Почему он родился омегой, а не бетой или, в конце концов, альфой?!

Его раздумья потревожила резко затормозившая под окнами машина. Баки наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть что там, и заметил, что перед спа припарковалась какая-то подозрительная тачка без номеров и других опознавательных знаков. Из нее выскочили парни в форме, выбили дверь в здание и ворвались внутрь.

_Какого хрена происходит?_

Баки мгновенно запаниковал, схватил свой рюкзак и поспешил к двери, сперва выглянув в нее, прежде чем выходить в коридор. Снизу послышался шум и выкрикивающие приказы голоса альф.

_Копы._

На них устроили облаву.

Баки в ужасе осмотрелся вокруг. Он должен убираться отсюда как можно скорее, и забраться наверх — лучший способ сбежать.

Он помчался в сторону комнаты, где располагался пожарный выход, и ворвался внутрь.

— Эй! — возмущенно крикнула омега, проводившая массаж, а ее голый клиент-бета приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть, что случилось.

— Копы, — шикнул Баки и подошел к окну. Приподняв раму, он закинул рюкзак на спину и выглянул наружу.

На улице было чисто, ни следа полиции, лишь припаркованные тачки и дома, расположенные напротив.

— Что? — переспросила она, все еще стоя обнаженной по пояс у массажного столика. — Где?

— Внизу, — ответил ей Баки, прежде чем скользнуть в окно.

Ему нельзя здесь задерживаться. Он просто не мог позволить поймать себя, не с таким послужным списком, как у него.

Баки вскарабкался по пожарной лестнице на два этажа выше и добрался до крыши, где стояла тишина и слышен был лишь шум машин.

Жаль, нельзя было спрятаться здесь. Он должен был убраться подальше отсюда, и как можно быстрее. Согнув колени, он пролез к другой стороне здания. К счастью, улица была пустынна: Баки выглянул и удостоверился, что здесь нет ни прохожих, ни проезжающих мимо машин.

Отлично.

Пульс отбивал громкий и четкий ритм в ушах, а сердце готово было вырваться из груди, однако Баки заставил себя успокоиться: время у него есть, а паника еще никому не помогала.

Он осмотрелся, убедившись, что никто его не заметит, и спешить нужды не нет. Соседнее здание было такой же высоты, как и то, на крыше которого стоял Баки, поэтому он был убежден, что у него все получится.

Ему просто нужно сосредоточиться.

Защелкнув крепление рюкзака на груди, Баки удостоверился, что он не слетит в полете. Телефон надежно застегнут в кармане, и Баки сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.

И еще раз.

Хорошо, _сейчас_.

Он побежал по крыше до самого края, не отрывая глаз от места, откуда будет прыгать.

_«Я смогу, у меня получится»_

Баки оттолкнулся от крыши и перепрыгнул разделяющую два здания пропасть. Улица под ногами осталась в памяти размытым пятном.

Кувыркнувшись, он жестко приземлился на бетонный настил, выбивший из груди весь воздух.

Баки полежал на крыше еще несколько минут, пытаясь вернуть дыхание в норму.

Он сделал это. Справился.

Почти справился.

— Поднимайся, поднимайся же! — прошептал он сам себе.

Ему пришлось заставить себя подняться на ноги, стряхнув пыль, приставшую к одежде. А теперь ему пора было поспешить к пожарной лестнице.

Пригнувшись, он пробрался к нему и выглянул вниз, в этот раз с удивлением заметив стоящего на этаж ниже дымящего сигаретой мужика.

Баки мгновенно спрятался и уселся на крыше, дожидаясь, пока тот свалит.

— Давай же, — безмолвно шептал он, чувствуя, как паника все нарастает. Если он в ближайшее время отсюда не уберется, то оставит после себя след от запаха.

К счастью, никто не станет искать его здесь — копы сейчас заняты оставшимися в спа работниками, и пока всех их задержат, он успеет уйти.

Баки решил еще раз выглянуть, заклиная этого чертого курильщика свалить на хрен домой.

Спустя пару секунд тот так и сделал, и Баки поблагодарил всех богов, которые за ним присматривают.

Спрыгнув на пожарную лестницу, он сделал глубокий вздох и заставил себя спускаться дальше, как можно более непринужденно.

— Все нормально, — шептал он себе под нос, — ты сможешь, не паникуй…

Он прошел уже два этажа, прежде чем кто-то открыл окно, выходящее на лестницу.

— Хэй! — крикнул молодой бета. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Все нормально, парень! — простодушно проговорил Баки. — Моя девушка закрыла меня в квартире. Пойду куплю ей цветов или еще какой-нибудь хрени. Надеюсь, тогда она меня простит.

Он не остановился, продолжая спускаться, да и бета, кажется, не собирался дальше его расспрашивать.

Баки слегка прибавил скорость — еще один этаж и он будет свободен.

У здания, из которого он только что благополучно сбежал, Баки заметил еще одну припаркованную машину без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Она стояла прямо у черного входа в спа.

В ней никого не было видно, и Баки предположил, что копы, должно быть, проникли в здание еще и через черный вход, дабы остановить всех, кто задумает сбежать через него.

Не став больше медлить, Баки осторожно спрыгнул на асфальт, приземлившись с небольшим стуком.

_Свободен._

Двинувшись подальше от машины, он как можно спокойнее пошел вниз по тротуару и почти завернул за угол, ведущий на главную улицу. Теперь между ним и копами было как минимум одно здание.

Остановившись на углу и попытавшись как ни в чем не бывало оглянуться, Баки попробовал посмотреть, что происходит в спа, однако ничего не смог рассмотреть.

Он должен уйти от этого квартала как можно дальше. Баки развернулся в противоположном направлении от своей работы и двинулся вперед, благополучно затерявшись среди пешеходов, и вздыхая с облегчением.

Он все боялся, что на плечо в любой момент может опуститься тяжелая рука, и какой-нибудь коп арестует его…

Но ничего такого не случилось.

Сегодня определенно был его счастливый день, и, делая каждый следующий шаг, он приближался к свободе.

Баки продолжал идти, пока не добрался до станции метро, и только тогда ненадолго остановился и послал Касс сообщение с предостережением:

_Копы. Облава. Не ходи в спа._

Нырнув в метро, он, не оглядываясь, исчез внутри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения, содержащие спойлеры к главе:
> 
> Кассандра — лучшая подруга Баки выкуривает в его присутствии парочку косяков. Баки лишь вдыхает дым от травки.
> 
> На спа, где работает Баки, совершается облава полиции, но ему удается избежать ареста, перепрыгнув на другую крышу и сбежав с рюкзачком за спиной.
> 
> В этой главе он не попадается копам.


	10. Глава десятая, в которой Стив грустит

_«Сейчас мне нужно пока побыть одному. Я не очень хорош во всей этой штуке с отношениями. Мне жаль»_

Стив еще раз перечитал сообщение Баки, чувствуя, как щемит в груди.

Баки же наверняка имел в виду, что ему хочется побыть одному только сегодня или ближайшую пару дней? Он же не навсегда ушел?

Судорожно вздохнув, Стив напечатал сообщение. Он должен был узнать ответ.

_«Я не знаю, чем тебя расстроил, но пожалуйста, позвони мне, чтобы мы могли все обсудить, хорошо?»_

Нажав кнопку «отправить», он продолжал смотреть на экран, ожидая ответа.

Спустя пару минут Стив поднялся с дивана и начал суматошно бродить взад-вперед по комнате. Ему хотелось пойти и отыскать Баки, чтобы, наконец, прояснить все раз и навсегда, и если получится, то все уладить.

Прошло уже около 10 минут, а ответа так и не последовало.

Решив больше не ждать, Стив разблокировал экран, выбрал в списке контактов имя Баки и, нажав на вызов, приложил телефон к уху.

Гудки шли один за другим, но трубку Баки не брал.

Звонок не перешел на голосовую почту, а просто отключился.

Стив позвонил еще раз.

И еще раз.

Но ответа так и не дождался.

— Черт возьми, Баки,! — выругался Стив, отбрасывая телефон на диван. Отчаянно раздумывая, что же ему делать, он направился в спальню, чтобы надеть куртку и ботинки.

Стив гнал на мотоцикле в сторону Квинс, чувствуя бешенный стук сердца, отбивающийся в висках. Обычно он с легкостью в любой ситуации мог успокоиться, взяв себя в руки, несмотря на обстоятельства, однако теперь эта способность куда-то испарилась, и это ему ужасно не нравилось. Он даже проехал на красный, петляя между машинами, застрявшими в пробке, только бы побыстрее добраться до квартала, где работает Баки.

Припарковавшись на углу от спа, Стив стянул с головы шлем. С собой он захватил кепку и солнцезащитные очки, которые мгновенно надел для прикрытия.

Тщательно обдумав все дома, он решил, что на работе Баки точно рано или поздно появится, если он, конечно, уже не там, и Стив подождет его здесь и, как только тот выйдет, попросит поговорить с ним и все обсудить на холодную голову.

Между ними, должно быть, просто произошло какое-то глупое недопонимание.

Вот только когда Стив подошел к спа поближе, то понял, что что-то явно не так.

Перед спа был припаркован черный, без номеров, фургон, а рядом бродили детективы в гражданской одежде и полицейские в форме, периодически исчезающие в здании спа.

Стив замер, анализируя увиденную картину.

Было очевидно, что копы прикрыли спа и наверняка арестовали всех, кого обнаружили внутри, и теперь загрузят бедняг в этот черный фургон и повезут в участок.

Стив прекрасно понимал, что в спа занимались нелегальным бизнесом, но если копы держат Баки в этой чертовой машине, Стив самолично голыми руками разнесет ее на куски и вытащит его оттуда.

Сжав челюсть, Стив целенаправленно сделал шаг вперед, видя перед собой лишь фургон.

И тут услышал вдруг за спиной свист, привлекший его внимание, и обернулся, ожидая увидеть Баки…

Но это оказался совсем не он.

От разочарования сердце в груди сжалось, но он заставил себя собраться, внимательно рассмотрев подзывающую его к себе темнокожую женщину, одетую в шубу.

Может быть, Баки с ней?

Еще раз бросив быстрый взгляд на фургон, Стив раздраженно повел плечами и развернулся, подходя к женщине.

Она стояла в двух домах от спа, прямо на входе в закусочную, держа в руке начатый сэндвич.

Стив подошел ближе и почувствовал ее омежий запах. Он не узнал ее, но она кивнула ему, будто знала кто он такой. Стив немного напрягся и подумал, что если Баки с ней нет, тогда он просто пойдет и исполнит свой план с разрушением фургона и вытаскиванием Баки из него.

— Привет, красавчик, — поприветствовала она его с заигрывающей улыбкой. — Я бы не стала ходить туда, видишь ли, спа, скажем так, закрыто. Но, а вот я совершенно свободна.

— Эмм, я искал своего друга, — пояснил Стив. — Они же не арестовали его, так ведь?

— Нет, сладкий. Джейми благополучно сбежал. Не беспокойся за него.

Стив непонимающе нахмурился в ответ:

— Хмм, моего друга зовут Баки. Ему тоже удалось сбежать?

Женщина удивленно приподняла брови, словно подумала, что Стив, похоже, немного туго соображает.

— Он назвался тебе другим именем, да? Ну, иногда мы так делаем. Твой друг парень-омега, темные волосы вот досюда? — спросила она, коснувшись рукой плеча.

— Эээ… да? Описание похоже на Баки.

— Ты подвозил его пару раз до работы на своем рычащем, сексуальном байке, я права? — указала она рукой в сторону, где Стив припарковался. — Я услышала, как ты только что подъехал сюда.

— А… ну, да. — Стив пораженно сглотнул.

_Джейми?_

Так Баки не его настоящее имя?

Женщина пригляделась к нему повнимательнее и потянулась рукой вперед, опуская ее ему на плечо.

— Давай зайдем. Выпьешь со мной кофе, красавчик? Кажется, тебе он сейчас не помешает.

Стив проследовал за ней внутрь закусочной, проходя мимо стойки заказов и немногочисленных посетителей к небольшому столику, расположенному в задней части помещения. Внутри закусочной почему-то было довольно прохладно, и Стив почувствовал пробежавшие по коже мурашки, но не задрожал.

Проходя около стойки, женщина попросила для них два кофе, и пожилой бета кивнул в ответ, принимая заказ.

— Присядь и расслабься, — сказала она Стиву, усаживаясь на стул напротив и ожидая, пока тот не присоединиться к ней за столом. — Меня зовут Кассандра, но ты можешь звать меня Касс.

— Стив, — ответил он, — прости, не хочу показаться невежливым, но ты все-таки знаешь, где сейчас мой друг? Я беспокоюсь за него.

— Не переживай из-за этого, и да, он в порядке. — Кассандра махнула своей наманикюренной рукой в воздухе и опустила сэндвич на стол. — Он не сказал мне, куда именно направился, но прислал сообщение… — Она вытащила из кармана телефон и разблокировала экран.

Немного напрягшись, Стив наклонился на спинку стула, ожидая, когда она продолжит, когда у столика вдруг появился бета, принесший им кофе.

— Держи, Касс, — прохрипел он, опустив на стол две кружки с черным кофе, а затем и питчер с молоком.

— Спасибо, милый. — Кассандра благодарно ему улыбнулась. — Я подойду к тебе немного позже, хорошо? Я пока занята кое-чем?

— Да, да, — хмыкнул бета, бросив подозрительный взгляд на Стива, прежде чем уйти. — Знаю я, чем ты занята.

Кассандра лишь закатила глаза в ответ и посмотрела на Стива.

— Это конечно не Ritz, но здесь мы, по крайней мере, в безопасности.

Стив кивнул, дожидаясь, пока она найдет то, что искала все это время в своем телефоне.

— Ну вот, — произнесла она негромко, — после того, как Джейми написал мне не ходить сегодня в спа, я спросила его, где он, и все ли в порядке. Он ответил, что все нормально.

Она повернула телефон экраном к Стиву, и он пробежался глазами по немногословным сообщениям, которые предположительно прислал ей Баки.

_«Я в порядке. Залягу на дно ненадолго. Береги себя»_

— Я находилась буквально в квартале от спа, — продолжила Кассандра. — Ты не поверишь, насколько я рада, что не попала на это гребанное представление! Хотя я все же посмотрела на то, что здесь происходило, но, конечно же, с безопасного расстояния.

— Кассандра…

— Сладкий, зови меня Касс.

— Касс. Ты не могла бы… — Стив смутился, но просто обязан был попросить ее об этой услуге. Сделав глубокий вдох, он продолжил: — Пожалуйста. Не могла бы ты позвонить или написать ему ради меня? Я действительно очень за него переживаю.

Касс крепче прижала к себе телефон и внимательно всмотрелась ему в глаза. _«Она чем-то напоминает Наташу»_ , — подумал про себя Стив, — _«закрытая и всегда начеку, но невероятно крутая, как она уже неоднократно демонстрировала ему в их совместной работе»_

— Сегодня он показался мне каким-то уж слишком угрюмым и намного более ворчливым, чем обычно, — поделилась она, и Стив услышал некий упрек в ее голосе.

— Да, — согласился Стив, — так и есть. И я не знаю, почему так.

Касс все продолжала сверлить его напряженным, внимательным взглядом, и Стив уже решил, что та сейчас откажется помогать ему, однако она, сдаваясь, вздохнула и начала набирать сообщение.

— Я бы не стала делать это для кого попало, — заявила она. Отправив сообщение, она опустила телефон на столик, взяла в руки кружку с кофе и уставилась на Стива многозначительным взглядом. — Мне интересно, так какое между вами было соглашение?

— Соглашение?

Касс вскинула брови вверх, очевидно не веря его недоумевающему выражению, появившемуся на лице.

— Ты его новый _«папочка»_ , я права?

— Что? — Стив уставился на нее пораженным взглядом. — Нет! Все не… Нет! Баки — мой сосед, и я просто… мы просто… я…

Лицо пылало от смущения, и Стив понадеялся, что не покраснел уж слишком сильно.

Однако заметив хищную улыбку, расцветшую на губах Кассандры, Стив испугался, что та, вероятно, может прочесть его, словно открытую книгу.

— Оооууу! — хихикнула она довольно. — О, теперь я поняла, в чем дело. Вы двое довольно серьезно сблизились и…

Стив не знал, что и сказать, чувствуя себя как никогда в жизни неловко.

— Послушай, я просто… я просто хочу знать, что он в полном порядке. Уходя сегодня из дома, он был чертовски расстроен, а сейчас еще и вся эта неразбериха со спа. Я, правда, очень за него переживаю.

— Хорошо, здоровяк. — Касс проверила телефон, и ответила: — Он еще не ответил.

— Не могла бы ты позвонить ему? Пожалуйста?

Она еще раз пристально к нему пригляделась, словно решала, стоит ли помогать ему или нет. Стив бесстрашно встретился с ней взглядом, молясь, чтобы она согласилась, потому что не знал, что еще он может сделать в этой ситуации.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — все-таки сдалась Касс, тяжело вздохнув, взяла телефон и поднялась из-за стола. — А ты, красавчик, жди здесь.

Стив наблюдал, как она проходит, курсируя, между столиками, звонко постукивая платформами по застеленному плиткой полу. Сумку она также забрала с собой, поэтому Стив не спускал с нее глаз, боясь, что она просто-напросто может сбежать.

Однако Касс просто вышла на улицу, встав прямо перед огромным окном в закусочную, приложила телефон к ушу, ожидая, пока Баки поднимет трубку.

Стив наблюдал за ней, затаив дыхание, но спустя некоторое время Касс опустила телефон и еще раз нажала на вызов.

Подняв телефон к уху, она стала ждать.

Стив почувствовал, как усиливающееся разочарование подсказывает очевидный факт: Баки не отвечает не только на его звонки, но похоже и на звонки своей подруги.

Касс, видимо, решила попытаться в третий раз, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, сдалась и вернулась к нему в закусочную.

— Он не берет трубку, сладкий, — сказав очевидное, она присела на свое место. — Я скажу ему, что ты спрашивал о нем, если мне все-таки удастся до него дозвониться. Лучше дай ему остыть пару-тройку дней.

— Но он же не может просто… — Стив не договорил, останавливая себя на полуслове.

Он не желал делиться личными проблемами с незнакомкой, уже достаточно и того, что он чувствовал себя отвергнутым и пристыженным — ее жалость ему была не нужна.

— Спасибо, что попыталась, — выдавил он. — Так ты думаешь, что… он вернется домой?

Касс неуверенно пожала плечами в ответ:

— Последний раз, он говорил мне, что заполучил в свое личное пользование классную квартирку. Это все, что я знаю, милый.

— Ясно. — Стив понял, что она имеет в виду квартиру Баки, в которой тот еще недавно жил этажом выше его, до тех пор, пока в гости не заявились те два ублюдка.

Баки говорил, что больше не собирается туда возвращаться, но может быть, при таких обстоятельствах он все-таки вернется? Тогда Стив сможет, наконец, извиниться перед ним лично за то, что бы он там не натворил.

— Да, ты права, — решительно кивнул Стив. — Возможно, он действительно вернется в ту квартиру. И если тебе удастся поговорить с ним, пожалуйста, скажи ему, что если ему что-то понадобиться, он знает, где меня найти.

— Договорились, — медленно кивнула Касс.

— Спасибо тебе. И, эмм… а как же ты? — спросил Стив, вдруг вспомнив про свои манеры. — Ты же тоже только что потеряла работу? У тебя самой все будет хорошо?

— Вот же очаровашка! — Касс, похоже, умилилась его заботе. — За меня не беспокойся, милый, у меня все схвачено. Но, — она навалилась локтями на столик и придвинулась к нему ближе, бросив томный взгляд, — если тебе нужна компания, то…

— Эмм, — не ожидая такого предложения, Стив сел прямее, — нет, я имел в виду… не это. Спасибо за предложение, но нет, спасибо. Я просто хочу найти Баки.

— Ты хотел сказать Джейми? — поддразнила она.

Стив вновь почувствовал себя идиотом.

— Если это его настоящее имя, то да. Мне просто важно знать, что с ним все в порядке.

— Он — стойкий паренек, — улыбнулась Касс. — И с ним все будет отлично. Я уверена, что он вернется, как только слегка остынет. Наверняка дело в гормонах. Ну, ты понимаешься, как бывает.

— Эмм, ну да? — согласился Стив, хотя на самом деле не понимал, о чем она, но часто слышал, как люди болтают об омегах и их слетающих с катушек гормонов. — Можно я запишу твой номер, просто на всякий случай?

— Конечно, почему бы и нет! — Касс пробежалась пальцами по экрану и передала телефон Стиву, чтобы тот записал ей свой номер.

— Еще раз спасибо. — Стив вернул ей телефон, вытащил кошелек и оставил на стойке 10 баксов за кофе, которых должно было хватить еще и на чаевые. — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Увидимся.

— Пока, красавчик! — ответила она, когда он поднялся из-за стола. — И не беспокойся ты за него так сильно. На белой коже морщинки появляются намного быстрее.

Стив удивленно моргнул, а затем улыбнулся.

— Да, точно. Спасибо. — Он помахал ей на прощание, вновь чувствуя себя неловко. Склонив голову, он вышел из закусочной, почему-то боясь, что на него все пялятся, словно бы зная, насколько он сейчас смущен.

Пройдя по улице, Стив посмотрел в сторону спа и заметил, что полицейский фургон уже уехал.

~

Стив решил отправиться в спортзал, расположенный в Рэд-Хук, чтобы немного выпустить пар. Владельцы спортзала выделили для него отдельную комнату, где никто не пялился бы на него, пока он занимается.

Выбивая набивку из груши, Стив пытался разобраться в мыслях и избавиться от разочарования. Когда первая груша лопнула по швам и отлетела прочь, Стив направился за следующей, вновь вешая ее на крючок и продолжая свое занятие.

Почему Баки избегает его?

Этого он понять все никак не мог. Ночь была просто волшебной, а секс — самым лучшим в жизни Стива, к тому же Баки сам его инициировал. Так в чем проблема?

Баки был нужен только одноразовый секс? Именно поэтому он сказал, что сейчас ему хочется побыть одному?

Должно быть, так и есть. Тем утром он наверняка почувствовал, что Стив как то излишнее воодушевлен их прогрессом в отношениях, и, скорее всего, это его только разозлило.

Хотя, не просто разозлило, а, судя по запаху Баки, еще и отчего-то испугало. Словно он боялся Стива. Возможно, он подумал, что Стив неправильно воспримет его отказ.

Последовал удар по груше.

Но Баки ошибался, Стив и раньше сталкивался с отказами, практически всю свою жизнь. Если говорить начистоту, то его отвергали столько раз, что он уже давно ни на что и не надеялся, не желая больше бессмысленно верить во что-то несбыточное.

Даже когда Стив познакомился с Пегги, то вел себя осмотрительно, убежденный, что рано или поздно она, как и все остальные, потеряет к нему интерес.

Замерев на месте, Стив пару мгновений смотрел, как груша раскачивается в воздухе, прежде чем поймал ее, тяжело дыша, и уставился куда-то сквозь нее.

Похоже, Пегги была единственным человеком в жизни Стива, так и не утратившим к нему интерес, а он исчез на столько лет, оставив ее одну, так ведь? Он оставил ее в 1945, а теперь он здесь и вновь в полнейшем одиночестве.

Стив отвернулся от груши, начав разматывать бинты. Направившись в душевые, он сразу же проверил свой телефон.

Все еще ни единого сообщения от Баки.

Стив надеялся, что в конечном итоге тот все же напишет ему хоть строчку.

~

Тем вечером Стив вернулся в свою теперь уже одинокую и пустую квартиру.

Включив свет в коридоре, он прошел в кухню и опустил пакеты со взятой на вынос едой на стол, пытаясь не позволить отчаянию полностью затопить свое сознание.

Раздосадовано плюхнувшись на диван, он набрал Кассандре сообщение:

_«Хэй, это Стив. Баки все еще не давал о себе знать?»_

Уже практически отослав сообщение, он дописал:

_«Я имел в виду Джейми»_

И сел, навалившись на спинку дивана, став ждать.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Касс прислала ответ.

_«Привет, красавчик! Эй, с ним все в порядке»_

Стив еще раз пробежал глазами по двум строчкам. И это все? Он хотел услышать что-то поинформативнее, поэтому написал:

_«Он случайно не говорил, позвонит ли мне?»_

Ответ Кассандры не заставил себя ждать:

_«Прости, сладкий, не говорил. Попросил меня перестать его доставать :( Я же говорила, что он какой-то ворчливый последнее время!»_

Стив тоскливо вздохнул и отправил последнее сообщение:

_«Хорошо, я понял. Спасибо»_

Заблокировав телефон, он откинул его на диван и уставился взглядом на свои ладони.

Баки явно не собирался звонить ему, это было ясно как Божий день.

И Стиву придется смириться и принять его решение.

Поужинав в одиночестве, Стив наткнулся на какой-то документальный фильм о природе и смотрел его до тех пор, пока не стало невыносимо тоскливо: на экране самка кита пыталась защитить своих детенышей от группы касаток, стремящихся убить малышей, и Стив не выдержал и переключил на другой канал.

На этом шел сериал «Друзья».

Стив не хотелось смотреть его без Баки, поэтому он снова переключил канал.

Здесь шел какой-то документальный фильм о древних Египетских пирамидах, и Стив остановился на нем, рассеяно слушая монолог ведущего, который по большей части пропускал мимо ушей.

Стив не знал, чем ему себя занять, только бы перестать думать о Баки.

К одиннадцати вечера Баки так и не позвонил, и тем более не появился, поэтому Стив решительно открыл окно, выходящее на пожарную лестницу, и выбрался наружу. Проверив, и убедившись, что вокруг нет ни души, только лишь шум машин и голоса людей в отдалении, Стив вскарабкался на этаж выше, но в квартире, в которой когда-то он спас Баки, было тихо и темно.

Более того, никаких запахов в ее пределах.

Стив все же заглянул в окно, но там никого не оказалось. Разочарованный, Стив спустился к себе в квартиру.

Теперь он был в полнейшем тупике, недоумевая, что же ему сделать. На душе было неспокойно, но уходить куда-то, на случай, если Баки все же вернется, он не хотел.

Вновь приземлившись на диван, он ожидал, что вот сейчас, еще минута, и услышит, как в окно постучат, или же домофон вдруг оживет, когда Баки решит к нему вернуться.

Около часа ночи Стив все-таки отправился в спальню, оставив свет в комнатах включенным. Он всячески старался держаться и не входить в спальню, зная, что там все еще витали отголоски запаха Баки. Желание зайти туда мучило его с той самой минуты, как Стив вошел в квартиру, давая ложную надежду на то, что Баки был здесь, рядом с ним.

Но нет, его здесь нет, а его едва уловимый омежий запах одновременно, как расстраивал отсутствием хозяина, так и успокаивал, заставляя надеяться на лучшее.

Стив разделся и скользнул под одеяло, улегшись на свежие простыни, которые утром постелил Баки.

Знал ли он в тот момент, что уйдет? Планировал ли он это?

Баки старался как можно быстрее избавиться от их смешавшихся запахов, наполняющих комнату — это Стив мог сказать с абсолютнейшей уверенностью, но в тот момент он наивно предположил, что все из-за того, что Баки просто слишком аккуратный и не терпит беспорядок.

Стив перевернулся на бок, подтащив вторую подушку к себе поближе, и прижал ее к груди. Телефон он оставил на прикроватной тумбочке, поэтому если придет сообщение, он в любом случае услышит. И, несмотря на то, что Стив сверлил его взглядом, заклиная, чтобы это случилось как можно быстрее, ничего не происходило.

Стив лег на спину и вместо этого уставился в потолок, но телефон даже и не думал выполнять его желание.

Пролежав так и не сомкнув глаз, Стив заметил, как за окном начал заниматься рассвет, и первые лучи утреннего солнца проникают в комнату сквозь шторы.

Оцепенение, преследующее его со вчерашнего дня, в конечном итоге превратилось в гнев, но Стив старался подавить его.

Гнев еще никого до добра не доводил, и ему стоило перенаправить его в правильное, полезное русло, например, провести спарринг с Наташей.

Она как раз вскоре за ним заедет, поэтому Стив очень надеялся, что сможет сфокусироваться на чем-то кроме Баки.

~

Наташа, должно быть, почувствовала его настроение, потому что совершенно непохоже на себя свела разговоры между ними к минимуму. Она успела лишь задать один навязчивый вопрос о _его омеге_ , после которого Стив твердо пресек дальнейшую болтовню, и Наташа больше не стала напирать.

Их спарринг прошел в каком-то пустом спортзале в центре города, и Стив не знал точно, принадлежал ли он Щ.И.Т.у или нет, да и сказать по правде, ему было совершенно плевать на это.

Здорово было вновь посостязаться в силе с Наташей. Она не давала ему и секунды передышки, заставляя постоянно следить за руками и ногами, чтобы не получить внезапный удар током от браслетов из ее экипировки Черной Вдовы. Он даже немного поныл, что нечестно, что она в своем костюме и в полном вооружении, а ему нельзя было даже щит взять.

— Не каждый бой, в котором тебе придется участвовать, будет честным, Роджерс, — просто ответила она.

И Стив кивнул, соглашаясь, подумав, что правдивее высказывания он и представить себе не мог.

Потренировавшись в течение нескольких часов, они решили передохнуть и немного перекусить. Наташа заказала им сэндвичи: четыре для Стива, и один для себя.

— Мне вполне хватило бы и двух, — заявил он ей, уставившись на аппетитный сверток в руках.

Наташи лишь пожала плечами в ответ, сосредоточившись на своем сэндвиче с курицей, разворачивая обертку.

— Будь готов, что Фьюри вызовет нас к себе на этой неделе, — проинформировала она.

— Да? И зачем же? — пробормотал Стив с набитым ртом.

— У него есть для нас кое-что интересное, — добавила она уклончиво.

Наташа непринужденно улыбалась, и Стив знал, что та что-то скрывает, но не мог разобрать, что она имеет в виду.

— Нат, если ты что-то знаешь, то расскажи мне.

Вскинув удивленно бровь на его слова, она лишь ответила:

— Это деловое предложение, касаемо нашей работы. И значит оно, что мы с тобой будем работать вместе еще чаще, чем обычно. Как думаешь, справишься?

Стив уверенно кивнул в ответ.

— Думаю, поживем и увидим, что он нам скажет.

~

И, как Наташа и обещала, в конце недели Фьюри действительно позвонил ему с предложением поработать.

Стив провел три беспокойных дня и три ночи, переживая, как там Баки, и все ли у него хорошо — тот все также не позвонил и не написал ему и строчки.

И это нормально, ведь Баки — вполне взрослый парень, и может делать все, что захочет, однако понимание этого не могло усмирить злость Стива, который оказался отвергнутым без какого-либо объяснения и выкинутым из жизни Баки по щелчку пальцев.

Именно поэтому, держа в голове все эти мысли, Стив не совсем следил за ходом разговора, сидя в офисе Фьюри вместе с Наташей. А если говорить начистоту, то пропускал все мимо ушей.

— Я возвращаюсь в Вашингтон, — сказал им Фьюри, смотря прямо на Стива. — Я собрал элитное подразделение бойцов, которым необходим сильный лидер. Думал, тебя это заинтересует.

Стив лишь рассеянно кивнул в ответ.

— Пришлите мне детали вашего предложения, и я подумаю.

Фьюри мгновенно отреагировал, удивленно приподняв бровь, и уставившись на него с интересом.

— Договорились, — все же согласился он, — однако я настоятельно рекомендовал бы тебе соглашаться. Эта должность стала бы для тебя хорошим стартом к будущим возможностям, Капитан.

Стив вновь кивнул, не особо задумываясь над его словами.

Не задумывался, но ровно до тех пор, пока Фьюри не добавил:

— Агент Романофф будет работать с вами. Так же, как и агент Бартон.

Стив мгновенно развернулся к Наташе:

— С нами будет Клинт?

— Время от времени, да. Он же снайпер, притом отменный.

— Точно.

 _«Работать вместе с Клинтом и Наташей, должно быть, здорово»,_ — подумал про себя Стив. Тем более, что Наташа сразу становится как-то мягче, когда снайпер рядом. Работая с ней один на один, Стив пока только учился понимать ее, словно зашифрованную книгу.

Обсудив еще кое-какие детали, Фьюри закончил встречу, и Стив действительно задумался над его предложением.

Обдумывание заняло у него еще целую неделю, и вот он готов был принять окончательное решение. Вслед за Фьюри в Вашингтон вскоре уехала и Наташа, а задания для Стива стали появляться все реже и реже, к чему наверняка приложил руку глава Щ.И.Т.а.

Стив остался в Нью-Йорке — в этом современном, и порой, чужом Нью-Йорке, — сам по себе, не зная чем себя занять и не имея никого, с кем можно было бы поговорить.

Баки так и не дал о себе знать, не позвонил и не вернулся назад в ту квартиру.

Пока не зная, что ему делать, Стив еще раз перечитал предложение Фьюри и, наконец, решился позвонить ему.

— Капитан? Я слушаю, — поприветствовал директор добродушно.

— Я хотел бы принять ваше предложение, — сказал Стив. — Увидимся в Вашингтоне.


End file.
